Walk a mile in my shoes
by Twilightlover1518
Summary: Isabella Swan has always loved Edward Cullen. But one fateful day at school changes her view on him forever. One day, at the school fair, a mysterious lady makes one of Bella's worsts wishes true. Will Bella regret it? Or will she take advantage? R&R T
1. Heart Broken

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

Bella POV

For as long as I could remember, I've always been in love with Edward Cullen. From the time he moved to the rainy state of Forks, Washington in kindergarten, I knew he was the one for me.

He was adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen as a baby, along with the Hale twins, Rosalie and Jasper, Emmett McCarthy and Alice Brandon.

A week after the Cullens moved down the street from our house, Esme and Carlisle invited my mother, Renee, my father Charlie and me over for a cup of coffee and to meet the kids.

That was years ago, but I still remember it like it was yesterday...

_Flashback_

_"Momma, do we have to go? What if they don't like me?" I said nervously, looking up into my mother's hazel/gray eyes. _

_"Honey, don't worry. I'm sure they're a lovely family," she reassured. I sighed and hid my face in her pant leg as we walked down the street to our new neighbors._

_Once we reached their door, my father knocked. _

_"Daddy," I whispered, tugging his leg._

_"What's wrong, Izzy?" _

_I put my arms up, signaling that I wanted to be held. I wasn't disappointed as my father lifted me up into his arms. I hid my face in his shoulder, just as the door opened. If you haven't guessed by now, I was very, _very_ shy._

_Standing in the doorway was a beautiful woman, with caramel colored hair and light brown eyes. Her face was bright and heart shaped, a large, kind smile on her beautifully dimpled face. _

_"Renee!" she said happily._

_"Hi Esme, how are you?"_

_"I'm well, thank you. Come in, come in." _

_We stepped into the gorgeous house, and started chatting a bit. Esme offered coffee to the adults and cookies for me. I nibbled at my cookie while Esme called the kids down. I started to feel very shy again._

_Within a few minutes, five little children, all the same height with different eye colors were standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring quietly at me._

_"Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, this is Isabella. I want you to show her around. And be kind, alright?"_

_"Okay," they all said in unison._

_One of the little girls, with curly black hair bounced forward. She was fairly pretty too. In her hair was a large yellow ribbon that matched her sun dress, and her large blue eyes sparkled with joy._

_"Hi Isabella, let's go to my room. That's where me and Rose are playing!" She squealed, grabbing my hand and almost dragging me upstairs._

_I put my thumb in my mouth, a stupid baby habit I picked up whenever I felt extremely shy. _

_The blonde girl, Rosalie, went over to a large doll house, where she was playing with a whole family of dolls with pretty dresses._

_I hesitantly went over to her and dropped down to my knees._

_"M-May I play with you?" I murmured quietly._

_She ignored me. I tried again, louder this time. _

_"Can I play with you, please?" I reached for a red haired doll, but my hand was swatted away, leaving a little sting._

_I gasped in surprise, rubbing my hand._

_Rosalie had a large scowl on her face, holding all the dolls protectively against her chest._

_"Can I just have one—"_

_"No," She snapped acidly. _

_I flinched, the tears coming fast. I stuck my thumb back in my mouth, trying not to cry like the overly-sensitive baby I was._

_"Ah, Rose, don't be such a meanie," Alice said. Rosalie just scowled, putting her dolls away hastily._

_"Here, Isabella," Alice said, handing me one of her dolls. I smiled shyly and played with her for a while…until…_

_"NO! NO! NO!" She screeched, snatching the doll out my hand roughly. "That outfit does NOT go on her! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO DO ANYTHING!?" _

_My bottom lip quivered, and it started. The flood gates were open._

_"MOMMA!" I cried, the tears splashing down my face as I ran out the room. Halfway down the hall I bumped into something slightly hard._

_"Ow!" Edward hollered. "Watch where you're going, will you?" _

_"I-I'm sorry…" _

_The scowl slowly vanished from his cheeky face. "Why are you crying?" He asked. _

_I try to tell him, but all that comes out is some incoherent blubbers. _

_"Hey, stop it," He said gently, giving me a hug. I instantly relaxed and the tears stopped flowing. I felt warm, safe…loved._

_"There. You better now?" He asked after a while. I silently nodded, rubbing my eyes. _

_"Dude, where are ya?" A curly haired boy asks, stepping out the room that Edward probably came out of._

_"Oh, there you are. What's goin' on?" _

_"Nothing. I'm just talking to Isabella."_

_"Oooh, a girl, Eddie? Haha!" He laughs._

_Edward grimaces. "Shut up, Emmett." _

_"Make me!"_

_"Oh yeah?" Edward smirks mischievously, standing up quicker than I ever could. They start to run, Edward chasing Emmett, laughing when they tackle and wrestle each other._

_After a while of watching them play fight, I stood and went back to Alice's room, hoping that she would be nicer. _

_Boy, was I was wrong._

_"What are you doing here?" She hissed._

_"I'm sorry. Can I play with you again, please?" _

_She looks upward, as if trying to decide something. "…Mmm I don't think so."_

_"Why not?"_

_"You don't play right. These clothes do not match her at all! I mean, what are you, five?" _

_"Um…yes?"_

_She scoffs. "Get lost, Isabella. I don't want to play with you anymore." Out the corner of my eye, and I can see a very pleased Rosalie smiling smugly in my direction. I want to bawl again. I quickly ran away, going back to find Edward._

_I heard a loud crash and instantly knew I was outside the right door. I knocked, once, twice, thrice. It got quiet on the other side before the door swung open._

_"Hey, it's Isabella. Come on in," Emmett says, smirking. I step in slowly, putting my thumb back in my mouth._

_It was okay for a while. We played and stuff, but then, Jasper and Emmett got an idea to play Truth or Dare._

_"Okay, Isabella; truth or dare?" asked Jasper._

_"Um…dare."_

_"Okay, I dare you to go into Alice's room, and behead one of my sister's dolls." _

_My mouth fell open with a pop. Was he _trying _to kill me? _

_"But…"_

_"Oh come on, Isabella. It'll be fun," Emmett snickered._

_So, like the naïve child I was, I did the dare. And let's just say that it didn't end well. I went home that night crying my eyes out from the headache I had, due to Rosalie beating the crap out my head, trying to take it off like her Barbie. _

_And also, I went home promising myself I'd never ever speak to any Cullen ever again...except Edward. _

_End Flashback_

Edward and I saw each other frequently after that, but I always steered clear of his siblings. Pretty soon, we were best friends and did everything together.

Of course, that was until ninth grade, when Tanya Denali transferred into our school. Tanya was the biggest witch of the whole school, which is probably why Rosalie became her best friend instantly. Alice didn't like her much, but still hung out with her because she had awesome designer stuff.

And since Rosalie was close to Emmett, and Jasper was close to Alice, the boys followed their girls. Edward was the only one I had, up until the day before Spring Break, that is.

_Flashback_

_I was so excited today. It was almost Spring Break and Esme invited me to go to Disney World with the Cullens. I was also excited, because Edward promised to go on all the rides with me _

_He even said that we can have a contest to see who barfs first on the roller coasters. Ha, he's _so_ going to lose. _

_When I reached the end of the hall, I turned the corner that lead to my locker, where I always met Edward before class._

_"Hey Edwar—" I cut my sentence short with a loud gasp. Yes, you figured it. Tanya Denali, looking sluttier as ever, and Edward, looking more beautiful than ever, were locking lips, right in front of _my _locker, where Edward was supposed to be waiting._

_"Edward…?" I croaked, tears filling my eyes. _

_They separated, and Edward gasped._

_"Izzy…"_

_I gave him a hard glare, the tears rolling down my cheeks. _

_"How could you?!" I sobbed. I've never run so fast in my life, ignoring Edward's calls. I couldn't believe him. My best friend in the whole world just dissed me for my worst enemy in the world. _

_I was devastated.  
_

_End Flashback_

After that, I ignored Edward at all costs. I hurried to school without him and I left school the same way. I didn't go to Disney Land, I didn't go to my school dance, I didn't sit next to him on field trips and every time he sat by me at lunch, I either ignored him or moved to another table.

It was horrible. I felt like a huge hole was punched into my chest, like my heart was ripped out of me and stomped on. I felt…like I've lost my best friend.

So, here we are today. I am currently seventeen years old and in the 11th grade, where my life is the absolute meaning of H-E-L-L.

_Beep_

_Beep_

Ugh

_Beep_

_Beep_

Shut up!

_BEEP _

_BEEP_

"Alright, alright. I'm awake," I grumbled. I hated that stupid alarm clock. It was a birthday present from my Aunt Miranda, who lives in Phoenix, Arizona.

I groaned as I stretched my stiff muscles. I hated my lumpy old mattress as well. I was surprised how I ever got any sleep.

I shuffled sleepily to the bathroom, and splashed some cool water on my face.

I blinked the water off my long eyelashes and stared at my reflection. Since then, my hair has grown down to my waist, and was very wavy—almost curly, and the color of rich mahogany.

My doe shaped eyes, which were once a hazel, have darkened to a chocolate color. My lips were full and pouty and were a dark pink color, almost red.

Actually, I could pass for someone kind of…pretty.

Except for one—or two, things…my mouth was full of large blue braces and my doe shaped eyes were covered by thick, large, black framed glasses that took up half my face.

Yeah, I was a nerd. The school geek. A loser, a freak, a target. I, Isabella Swan, was a dork. It didn't matter to anyone that I could solve math problems that a senior college student couldn't, and that I knew five languages fluently and never got anything lower than an A plus.

No. All they see is frizzy hair, large glasses and big braces. They're so judgmental that they don't even take the chance to get to know me.

But it didn't matter. I wasn't going to school to impress these people anyways. And besides, it was a person like me who would walk away with a good start on life, instead of walking away a druggie or pregnant or in jail.

I turned the shower on, setting it to the perfect temperature before shredding my favorite duck pajamas and stepping in.

I washed my body with my freesia scented wash and my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner.

Once I was finished, I quickly dried off and put on a pair of tights and a sweatshirt. I brushed my hair the best I could and put it in a high ponytail. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my backpack.

I slipped on my old boots and jogged down the stairs.

"Morning Izzy," Renee, my mother, said. Ever since that day, I hated that nickname. But I never said anything. What was the point in worrying my mother half to death with my own stupid troubles?

"Morning, mom."

I grabbed a package of pop tarts and told my mother goodbye. My father, Charlie, was at work already, so it was just me and Renee.

Up until last month, I didn't have a car. But finally, I ended up buying this old red Chevy truck from a friend of the family—Billy Black. Billy lived down on the reserve, and was best friends with Charlie.

He also had a son, Jacob Black, who I knew for a long time. He's together with my other friend, Leah Clearwater. They really are a perfect match, if you ask me.

Sure, the truck was old, and it could never go more than 55mph, but I loved it. It was my first car, after all.

I climbed in the rusty old thing and let the engine roar to life with the sound that sounded close to a chainsaw/cannon/missile.

I sighed as I made my way to school. By time I made it, I only had ten minutes before I was marked late. And to make matters worse…

"Hey look! The Swan has arrived. Or should I say, Ugly Duckling?" Came Lauren Mallory's annoying nasal voice. She, along with Jessica Stanley, were Tanya's friends.

I heard a group of laughter and knew that the Cullens were with them. I cursed myself for it, but I took a look over at them, just to see if Edward was there.

He was. And he was with Tanya too, who was wearing a poor excuse for a piece of scrap cloth. I swear, does this girl have any morals? Or at least responsible parents?

But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part, is that Edward, along with the rest of his family, was laughing, too.

I felt as if my heart was being squeezed between two super strong hands, making me bleed inside. So long story short, I was heart broken and I just wanted to crawl into a whole and die.

I ducked my head and went into the building, ignoring the tears that pricked the back of my eyelids. Yeah, I was still extremely sensitive. Sue me.

I stuffed my unnecessary books in my locker and put a few needed ones in my bag.

"Isabella?"

Oh dear God…

"Isabella, I'm talking to you."

I wish you weren't.

"Please, answer me."

No. "What do you want, Edward? Don't you have to get back to your precious _girlfriend?_" I wanted to claw my eyes out for even saying that word in reference to him.

He scowled and slammed his locker shut. The same locker that was always next to mine. Even at grade nine, when I wished I could just move down the hall and never see him again.

"Look, Isabella, I told you, it wasn't my fault. I never wanted to kiss Tanya. It was a mistake!"

"Uh-huh, sure," I murmured.

He made a growling sound that I think was supposed to be a groan before walking away.

"Whatever Isabella—if you don't believe me, then forget it. I don't need you, anyways." He said over his shoulder, not taking one glance back.

I ducked my head and sighed. This was a great start to my Monday morning. Not.

I suffered through Literature and Spanish before Math class, which I shared with Rosalie.

I couldn't really concentrate because she kept throwing her many pens, paper balls and shot glare after glare at me when I even _thought _about raising my hand to tell. Also to make things worse, she cheated off my test.

When the two of us went to the principal to explain why we had the same answers, the horrifically gorgeous blonde blamed it all on me, saying that I was cheating off her because I didn't study.

And then, when I tried to defend myself, Rosalie glared at me so hard I thought I would burst into flames under her icy stare. Mr. Payne was a little kinder though. He knew that my record was flawless, so he gave me a second chance to make up the test.

I agreed quietly before running out the office. Please, don't let her catch up with me...

"Isabella," Rosalie snapped. I flinched and stopped mid stride, and slowly turned around.

"If you ever tell, then I will make sure that you never graduate, and I don't mean just because of your scores. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded quickly, my whole body shaking with unshed tears.

"Good." She smiled sweetly at me before clunking down the hall with her extra high spike stilettos.

It took a while to get my body to function again, but as soon as it did, I ran to the girls' bathroom and cried. Why was my life so miserable?

As I sobbed, I quietly whispered the words that very well changed my life forever.

"I wish Edward and me swapped places. I wish I was never Isabella Swan."


	2. Big Mistake

**Walk a mile in my shoes **

The next week wasn't any better. I was constantly miserable, and once, I even snapped at Renee for just telling me to get out more.

I quickly apologized and kissed her cheek, telling her that I was just on edge lately and I didn't mean it. I mean, Renee is the best mom in the world. How could I lash out on her like that for no reason? God, I'm a horrible daughter.

Anyways, today was Friday, the last day of school until we start setting up for next week's school fair. They've had it every year, even before I started High School.

It was supposed to be fun, but I really didn't feel like going. In fact, if my mother wasn't on my case about helping to set up and go, then I'd just lock myself in my room with my I pod all day.

You see, my mother could be very persuasive sometimes, and other times... she's just annoying. But what you do? That's just the nature of loving mothers.

Anyways, I was halfway to school by now, munching on a bagel I picked up from Dunkin Donuts. I was running early this morning, so I decided to treat myself before succumbing to total torment.

I really hoped that Edward wasn't here. I mean, it was only 7:15, so why would he be? I was probably just paranoid…

~*~

"No freaking way," I growled, staring angrily at the silver Volvo parked it the right hand corner of the lot—in its usual place.

Ugh! I just knew God hated me.

I rammed my door open and then slammed it closed, making my poor senior truck rattle. 

_Sorry baby, I'm just very upset right now_, I thought.

I crossed my arms tightly over my chest, quickly making my way towards the building. If I just got in unnoticed, then I can hide in the library until class started.

Luckily, I didn't hear that annoying velvety voice call my name as I scrambled into the school. I continued to walk quickly (running wasn't allowed) down the corridor, turning right and left to get to my destination.

Finally, I turned the last corner—and regretted it.

Standing in front of it, was Rosalie, Tanya, Lauren and Jessica. They were all standing together, snickering about something.

I quickly ducked behind the wall before they could spot me, and listened quietly.

"…so, run your plan by us again. What do we do first?" asked Jessica, sounding extremely cheerful.

"Ugh," Rosalie scoffed. "Would you pay attention already, Stanley? God, you're so stupid sometimes!" She hissed cruelly.

I felt bad for Jessica, but the feeling quickly vanished.

"I'm going to repeat this once more, and never again. So listen up, because I hate repeating myself." It was silent, but I think the girls nodded.

"Alright, you know the stupid school fair is coming up right? Well, I have a plan for our favorite little duckling, Isabella."

My blood suddenly ran cold.

"Oooh, you are so bad, Rose!" Lauren laughed, although it sounded like she was choking and snorting at the same time.

"I know," she said smugly. "Now stop interrupting me and just listen. First of all, we have to make sure Isabella is there. If you hear that she's not going, then we _make _her. And second, we're going to need paint. Lots and lots of paint…"

I couldn't hear anymore. I started to run. I was shaking so hard, I felt like I was going to just collapse into convulsions. I've never liked (I don't like the word hate) Rosalie, but I never knew she was _this_ cold.

I was so focused on running, that I didn't even notice where I was running to. Or should I say _who _I was running _in_to?

"I-I'm sorr—oh, its just you." I scowled.

Unfortunately, he took no notice and helped me up.

"What are you doing, Isabella?" Mr. Cullen asked.

Running from your physco-path sister who wants to kill me at the school fair.

"Nothing," I murmured.

"Well, that sure does explain the tears, the running and shaking," He scoffed. I blushed a deep red. I hated being emotional in front of him. It just showed how weak I was. So, in a sassy and snappy tone, I barked back;

"Whatever happened to 'forget you, Isabella. I don't need you anymore'?"

"I never said that!"

"Well, whatever way you put that _sweet_ comment of yours, I don't have time for you, Mr. Cullen." I watched as kids filled the hallways, getting ready for class. With my luck, Tanya would be coming down the hall right about…

"Hey Eddie!"

...Need I say more?

I gave Edward a cold glare before shoving past him, jogging down the hall to the bathroom to clean up.

~*~

When lunch came, I grabbed a turkey sandwich and a bottle of water and headed over to my personal table.

But it was useless. I didn't eat anything, and only took a small sip of water. The entire time, I watched Edward laugh with his family and make out with that...that witch, having the time of his life while I was dying inside.

Before lunch was even over, I grabbed my things and ran out the cafeteria. What was the point in torturing myself? Was I really that desperate?

Yes.

Well, that's great, isn't it?

I stopped dead in my tracks as I thought about what today was.

Friday.

And that meant...I had Biology today…with Edward Cullen.

~*~

I wanted to scream as I inched towards the Biology room. Why me? Why oh why ME? UGH!

When I finally reached the dreaded room, I hesitated for a short while. I couldn't ditch, because it would scar my record, and I couldn't go in, because that would scar my heart.

But in the end of my one sided argument, I forced myself to go into the room.

My traitor eyes immediately snapped to the greenest, brightest and most gorgeous emerald eyes I've ever seen.

Ugh, I really hate my emotions right now.

"Miss Swan, if you care to take your seat so we can start, please," Mr Banner said. I flushed crimson and shuffled to my seat.

I dumped my bag on the ground and quickly covered my face with my lanky hair. Halfway through the class, I felt something nudge my arm.

I jumped, the jerking motion on of my body almost making me fall out of my chair.

I blinked a few times, mentally asking myself if I just had a spasm or something. After forever, I looked down—to find a paper under my elbow.

I flickered my eyes up to _his. _Much to my displeasure, he was staring right back at me, a look of anticipation on his face.

I studied his gorgeous chiseled face for a few moments before I cast my gaze downwards. I flickered my eyes over to Mr. Banner before picking up the note.

_Izzy, can we talk? Please? I want to explain._

_ ---Edward_

Oh please! As if I'd give him the time of day! And how _dare_ he call me that name! I crumpled the note and passed it back over to his side of the desk.

I heard him sigh in defeat. Good. Maybe he'll leave me alone now.

After class, I snatched my bag up quickly and ran out the room like my shoes were on fire.

I could faintly hear someone calling my name, but I didn't care. I rushed off to Gym, where I nearly paralyzed a poor boy, and then rushed off home.

When I got there, I made a lame excuse that I had a ton of homework and wasn't hungry. My mother didn't question, and let me go up to my room in peace.

Around eight-thirty, I got really hungry, so I went down for a quick snack.

"…she has no friends, Charlie. She never hangs out with Edward anymore. The poor girl is lonely!" I heard Renee exclaim.

Oh great, more people talking about me. As if I didn't have snooty girls doing that to me at school already.

"Renee, please. If Izzy – I flinched at the name – wants to have some friends, then she will make some. Leave the poor girl alone. And besides, she's an excellent student. If you ask me, I wouldn't have it any other way."

I smiled in silent gratitude to my father. He always understood me.

Renee sighed. "But she's almost finished with school. What are we going to do if she's the only girl not invited to a graduation party? Or what if she doesn't get asked to the prom? What if she comes home bawling her eyes out again? I can't stand seeing her miserable, Charlie!"

It was Dad's turn to sigh. "Maybe we could suggest she hang out with Angela Weber. Her father's a minister and she's very well rounded and seems very nice as well."

"That's not a bad idea. I like Angela. But isn't she going out with Ben Chaney?"

"I don't know, Renee. I don't keep tabs on the girl." My dad chuckled, trying to get out the seriousness of the conversation.

"You know what I mean, Charles. Does she hang around him a lot? What if she can't find time for Izzy?"

Ugh! I can't believe that they think I'm desperate for friends! Its not like I'm moping around or complaining every chance I get that I'm friendless! I'm _happy_ being alone!

I made sure I made lots of noise coming down the stairs, so I could get their attention and make them stop talking about me.

"Oh! Hey Iz." Renee smiled.

I gave a small, quick smile, and turned towards the kitchen. There was no further conversation going on about me, and I was more than thankful.

Later that night, I found myself thinking about Edward again. I looked up at my window, the rare pale moonlight flooding in through my curtains.

I sighed and rose from my bed, walking over to the chilled glass. I slid it open, and looked up into the midnight sky. It was a little cloudy, but not enough to hide a few stars.

But one star, amongst the rest, shined the brightest. It was beautiful, twinkling like a little diamond. Now I know how the little lyrics to 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' came to be.

I've seen this in movies, and it seemed really silly, but I had nothing to loose. I looked down in embarrassment before placing my hands on my chest, where my heart was, and whispered; "Please. Make my wish come true. I wish my life was different. I wish I was someone else. I wish I was never Isabella Swan."

~*~

It was a long and painfully slow week. But here it was. The school fair.

I wasn't up to going, but my mother made me, saying that it might be fun. Psh, yeah right.

I wore my hair in a low ponytail and a pair of boring jeans. My shirt was one of those shirts with long sleeves under the short ones, that had the saying; 'I'm up, I'm dressed, what more do you want?' on it.

Today, I wore my only pair of sneakers instead of my old boots, for an unexplainable reason. I guess…secretly…I was hoping Edward was there…and that he would like my outfit…and maybe talk to me.

But it was futile. I probably would be chicken and ignore him anyways. And why would he talk to me after I dissed him for so long? It was all just a stupid fantasy that would never come true—just like my stupid wish.

The school rented the large parkway down the street from the building, that was now filled up with lots of game, food and ticket booths, rides and even a booth where you could get your face painted. How fun…

It was very sunny, with a few clouds, a very, very rare occasion in the rainy town of Forks, but it wasn't totally abnormal—just rare.

I bought a soft pretzel and went over to one of the benches, where I took out my song book. Most of the songs were the ones I wrote, but some were just my favorite ones from my I pod.

"Hi Isabella!"

Will I ever get a break?

I slowly looked up to a pair a ice blue eyes. Alice Cullen was standing in front of me, her black pixie-like hair bouncing with her every moment as she chatted on and on about how she was looking everywhere for me.

"So, what are you doing?" Up until now, I haven't said a word. I just glared at her like she was retarded or something.

So expectedly, the first words out of my mouth were completely stupid.

"Huh? What?"

Now _she_ looked at _me_ like _I_ was stupid.

"I—I mean, why are you talking to me? You've always ignored me. So why the sudden change?" I snapped. I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, but what do you expect? One of my enemies were talking to me like I was a long lost friend or something.

She sighed. "I know…I know. I've been nothing but a spoilt brat to you since we were kids. I'm sorry, Isabella. I never meant it. I just…I don't know." Her words sounded so sincere, but it just made me suspicious.

My eyes narrowed as I stared at her perfect face.

After a while, I couldn't deny it. She looked so sincere, so convincing.

"…really?"

"Oh, of course! I mean, all those years ago was just plain mean, but now…now its just... unexceptable!" She leaned in closer, as if she was going to share a secret.

"And between you and me – she placed a hand on my shoulder – I've always despised Tanya. I mean really, she's just...trash!" She whispered. "And besides, I'd really like to start over. So can you ever forgive me, Isabella? Please?" She had on the most adorable puppy face in the world, and her eyes glowed with sincerity. How could I say no?

"…Okay. We can get to know each other." I smiled. Never in a million years did I think I would be smiling at Alice Cullen the way I am now.

"Excellent!" She squealed, clapping her hands while bouncing on the spot. I giggled. She was like a hyper little pixie who had too many sugar sticks.

So, for a good hour, we talked, laughed, and rode on rides together. I was having the time of my life—until we reached the house of mirrors.

"Oh, Izzy, let's go in here!" I know it was a short time, but I had a really bad flaw of trusting quickly, and I told her about my old nickname. I mean, why not? This was the first time she's been nice to me since I was five, and I was going to enjoy it. Also, the name Isabella sounded so long and formal…ugh.

"Okay," I giggled with her.

Little did I know that that would be the biggest mistake of my life…

**I apologize that it took so long to update. I had school, and Microsoft Word wouldn't open. So, here it is folks. You know what to do ;) **


	3. Alice POV

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

Alice POV

It was a beautiful day in Forks, Washington. There were few clouds, and a bright blue sky. It was days like this that made me happiest.

Today was the school fair (which I helped to design by the way), and I was majorly ecstatic. Rosalie had told me last night that she had a surprise plan for me, and I just loved surprises. (Also, there was a Ferris Wheel. Need I say more?)

Although, I'm not sure what she meant by plan, but it's probably nothing. After I was finished washing, I slipped on a adorable gray cotton baby doll dress, a black shrug, and a pair of cute black tights.

I also wore a pair of black heels, and put some bangles on my arm. I made sure my spiky hair was perfect, and put some pink lip gloss and mascara on. I was _so _gorgeous!

I grabbed my purse and jogged down the stairs.

"Hey sweetie," I said to my boyfriend Jasper. He smiled and kissed my lips sweetly. He was so sweet. That's part of the reason why I love him so much.

"Good morning my little pixie." He cooed.

"Get a room," My annoyingly stupid copper haired brother Edward grumbled. I really wanted to step on his toes right now…

"Oh can it!" I hissed.

"Make me, little girl."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"I don't know. Do you take it as one?" He raised an eyebrow, pouring a bowl of Cocoa Puffs for himself.

"No."

"Alright then, there's your answer." Ugh! He was such a smart aleck!

"Are you idiots done bickering like two toddlers?" Rosalie almost snarled.

"Oh shut up, Rosalie. You bicker with Lauren and Jessica almost everyday. So if there's anyone to call toddlers, its yourself and your posse," Edward growled.

Alright, maybe Edward wasn't _so _bad, but it was one thing speaking his mind to Rosalie, but it was another thing when he cursed out Carlisle for taking away his driving privileges for three months because he went to jail for speeding and fighting with a police officer.

Rose gave him one of her famous death glares, which he boldly didn't back down from. He arched a smug eyebrow and glared at her without blinking. I don't know about you, but it almost creeped me out.

"Rose, babe, chill," said Mr. Emmett McCarthy himself. Emmett was great at calming down Rose when she had one of her tantrums, but now, it was kinda useless. I mean, it looked like she was try to make Edward catch fire under her gaze. And knowing Rosalie, she would be extremely pleased if he did.

Edward still wasn't blinking, or backing down, and his eyes were narrowing. I had to step in before they _both _burst into infernos.

"Alright kiddies, let's get to school. Hurry up and eat! Let's go! Let's go! The fair is awaiting!"

After we finally got out the house, it was only a matter of minutes before we were parked in the lot behind the parkway where the fair was being held. Oh! I'm so proud!

"Ooh! The Ferris Wheel! Let's go on that Jazzy!" I squealed, dragging my Jazzy over to the large wheel.

After riding for the fourth time, Rosalie dragged me over to the house of mirrors.

"Alice, I have to talk to you."

"Okay, spill," I said, shrugging.

She put on her most flattering, sugar-sweet voices.

"Well, dear sister. I wanted to talk to you about that little surprise plan of mine…"

~*~

"Rosalie…" I was lost for words. Rosalie has never been this cruel, and I for one didn't want to have any part in it. I mean, Isabella wasn't exactly my _best_ friend, but that doesn't mean we had to do something like _that _to her.

"Come on, Alice. If you do it, I'll buy you that new Gucci bag you wanted."

I hesitated. I've wanted that bag since forever, but all my credit cards were maxed out and I was currently on restriction.

"…fine."

"Excellent," She cackled, an ugly sound that made me almost back track.

"Oh, and just for being a good little girl, you can have that new Porsche for you birthday."

I gasped.

"The new Porsche 911 turbo in canary yellow?!"

She nodded. "Yup, that's the one, sis."

I squealed and flung my arms over her shoulders.

"Oh Rose! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She laughed. "No problem. Now go. It's not getting any earlier."

I nodded and rushed off to find Isabella.

~*~

"Oh, Izzy, let's go in here!" I squealed happily. I never knew that hanging with my almost-enemy could be so fun. She was such a sweetheart, that it almost killed me to do this to her.

But I had my Porsche and Gucci to think about.

"Okay," she giggled.

I grabbed her hand and led her inside. The room was dark, but I had perfect vision and I could clearly see Rosalie, Tanya, Lauren and Jessica on a platform that was close to the ceiling, holding their buckets ready.

Rose nodded at me, and I ducked my head in shame.

_Isabella, run! Please, I'm sorry, don't go in there! It's a trap!_ I wanted to scream, but I knew that that would only lead to trouble.

"Alice?" She called, already way ahead of me.

One more step and she would be right under the trap. I stayed frozen my place, a huge frown on my face.

"Isabella wait n—" it was too late. She stepped on target, and with a loud _CLANG, _the buckets dropped down on her, and her loud wails filled the room, wrenching my heart.

**Sorry. This chapter would've been up yesterday, but my mom came home from work with pizza...need I say more? So, here you go. I'm working on next chapter right now. So, you know, do your thing ;)**


	4. Cassie

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

Bella POV

"Alice?" I called. Why was she just standing there like that? It was almost hard to see her, because the room was so dark. I've never been in a mirror house before, but I atleast expected it to be lighter.

She had a look of horror and shame on her face. What was going on? My senses were going into over-drive, the annoying feeling that someone was watching me taking over.

I knew Alice was watching me, but it wasn't her. I felt like I was under someone's burning gaze.

…like Rosalie…

"Isabella wait n—" Alice's statement was cut off with a loud clanging sound and a rush of air. My heart pounded hard against my ribs as fear overtook my senses. I saw it all before I felt it.

Paint cans, everywhere, were splashing down on me, coating me in liquid colors. I let out a shrill scream, that turned into a loud wail as I crumpled to my knees, covering my head with my arms, hoping not to get a concussion from the hard cans.

When it was all over, I heard the meanest cackle in the world that could only belong to four girls. Lauren, Jessica, Tanya and _Rosalie._

I looked up through my tears when I heard heels in front of my face.

Rosalie was standing over me, glaring evilly.

"Well, what do you know? Blue really is your color, _Izzy._" She laughed.

I looked out the corner of my eye, to see (much to my horror) that my hair was a sapphire blue.

I let out another scream. As they left, I heard their loud spiky heels and evil laughter. I was so destraut.

"Alice," I screamed. "How could you?! I _trusted_ you!"

She looked like she was about to cry, but she turned and left with the girls instead.

I balled myself up and cried for I don't know how long.

After what felt like forever, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I flinched and let out a loud gasp.

A weird looking woman was standing over me. She was beautiful. Her hair was the blackest of blacks, and was down past her shoulders. Her eyes were aqua-green, with dark cherry lips. Her skin was like mocha coffee with lots of cream with a beauty mark on her right cheek. In her left ear, there was a large hoop earring.

Her attire was weird too. She wore a white dress with green strips on the bodice and a purple wrap around the bottom. The fringe had beads going up her leg, where a large slit was. She wore no shoes.

"Hello, Child," Her voice had somewhat of a Spanish accent to it.

I was never one to speak to strangers, but there was something about her…it just lured me in.

"H-hello,"

"My child, what has happened to you?"

I bit my lip to keep from bursting into tears again.

"It…its nothing. Just a bad joke," I murmured.

"Hmm. Would you like to clean up?"

I nodded.

"Come. I will show you to my tent." I took her hand and let her lead me through the crowded fair grounds, people all around pointing and laughing like I was some sort of clown. I probably looked like one…

When we finally reached her fairly big tent, I was blushing a deep purple and very, very sticky.

She lead me to a basin of warm water, in which I bathed and dressed in one of her white cotton dresses.

She gave me a brush and cleaned off my glasses for me. So far, I didn't have a problem with this woman at all. She was very sweet.

"Are you hungry, child?"

I shook my head no. I was too upset to be hungry.

I started to go into deep thoughts about the mean prank and thinking about where Edward could be. He probably was celebrating with those evil skank witches.

"What are you thinking of, child?"

"…nothing, Miss…?"

"Cassandra. My name is Cassandra."

"Miss Cassandra, then."

"But, my friends call me Cassie. And you can too," she smiled at me, flashing her deep dimples.

I nodded, and the blurted out another stupid question.

"How come your tent is in the fair?"

Her eyes seemed to spark with something. I wasn't sure what it was.

"I am a fortune teller, dear. I was told to be here today, but I felt something wrong in the air," Her eyes met mine. "And then I found you."

I bit my lip and averted my eyes. I was probably still blushing, I was so embarrassed. I now just realized that I was still brushing my hair.

"Oh, sorry." I put the brush down, and put my hair in a braid.

"It's quite alright, child. Now, you had a preposition for me?"

"Huh?"

She shook her head and smirked.

"Isabella, I know what you wished for. There's more to me than I let on, my sweet one. You made a wish that you could switch places with a Edward Cullen. Is that what you want, or was it a…'spur of the moment' thing?"

I was in shock, my mouth on the ground.

"W-wha…h-how?"

She raised an arched eyebrow, leaning her chin in her hand. Her bright turquoise eyes were still staring.

"Are you for real, or have you been stalking me?"

Her laughter sounded like sweet bells. But her laugh was very dramatic. It rang loud and clear, her head thrown back, shoulders heaving.

"Ah, Isabella, of course I am as you say 'for real'. I know everything about you. Even your old nickname—_Izzy_."

Okay, now that was just creepy.

As quickly as her laugh began, it ended. "Now, Isabella. I know what I want to hear, but it up to you if you will allow me to do so. So, do you want your wish, or do you just want to walk away? It's your choice, child." She said bluntly.

I swallowed hard. Was this woman telling the truth, or was she just stalking me after she escaped from a mental institute?

"Look, Cassie. I…I don't know…I—I mean…I…ugh" I groaned. Why couldn't I just tell her no?

"Because you want to say yes, do you not?"

I gasped. "Don't tell me you read minds too!"

The bells clanged again. "No child. You were speaking aloud."

I blushed. "Oh." I'm such an idiot. Oh no, I hope I didn't say that out loud. I looked over to Cassie, who was running her fingers over a few stacked books.

Nah, I couldn't have. Or…she was just ignoring me. Either way, I was still an idiot.

Cassie started to hum. The pretty little tune that instantly made me fall under a pleasant trance, the beautiful melody surrounding me.

The humming soon turned into words.

_"My sweet little one, _

_You feel so alone…_

_But you are with me now,_

_I'm the only one who knew.._

_All the things you plan to do…" _Her voice, it was so…wow...

"Come, my child. Sit." She sang softly, motioning towards the chair with her hand.

I did as I was told and took a seat, suddenly feeling very sleep. Her song was just like a lullaby, and it was quickly working.

_"Now you my child,_

_You are a lost soul_

_You roam around_

_Without a goal…_

_But you, my sweet love,_

_The you _I _see,_

_Is exactly the you you've always wanted to be…" _

"Now, love. Tell me. What is it you want most?"

My eyes fluttered from this unusual sleepy spell.

"Edward…" I whispered, feeling extremely ashamed that I couldn't hold my tongue.

Through my heavy lids, I could see her staring oddly into a deck of cards.

"What are you doing?" I yawned.

She ignored me, and kept singing her pacifying tune.

_"The cards_

_The cards…the cards!" _Her voice was changing. It almost scared me.

_"Take the cards child _– she flicked the cards my way –_ Tell me what you see."_

I stared down at the three pieces of cardboard and gasped.

"…me…?" I choked out.

_"Yessss," _Her voice was still sing-songy, but the way she whispered and hissed her words made her sound kind of evil.

"…and Edward…I…I don't understand."

The third card was blank, which just confused me even more. This lady was crazy! Why was I even here for again? …Oh yeah, the _Cullens. _I mentally sneered at the name

_"Look at the cards, child._

_In these cards, holds your life._

_One answer can be your fate_

_But if not, your life will remain straight."_

Well, even if I was creeped out, at least it rhymed.

I'm so weird sometimes…

"So," she was talking again. "what do you say, Isabella? You can either make your wish come true, or stay the laughing stock of the school. You're either a winner, or a loser. So here's my question. If you _don't _choose yes, will you risk losing your Edward, _forever?"_

I held my breath. I forgot about my drowsy state, completely alert with fear. I've already lost Edward once, and I wasn't going to do it again…

"…yes. Yes, I want this," I murmured quickly.

"Excellent," Her bell laughter quickly filled the air, as darkness swirled around my vision.

The last thing I remembered before I succumbed to utter black was the clanging sound of her bell like laugh, and a velvety voice calling my name.

**Okay, let's clear something up. Cassandra, or Cassie, was designed based off of Esmerelda, from Hunchback of Notre Dame, one of my favorite movies. And I bet you can guess who called our little Bella, hmm?**

**I know, the song and rhymes are retardedly corny, but still. Its just for effect...anyways, R&R. You know what to do ;)  
**


	5. Edward

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

Edward POV

Today was nothing special. I've been at this school for three years and the excitement was long gone. Today was the school fair.

Yippee.

Alice and Jasper gave quite an annoying show earlier this morning, and Rosalie did her usual job of pissing me off. I never really liked Rosalie that much, but I still loved her like a sister. A very annoying, snooty, self-centered, bitchy, extremely vain sister.

She was best friends with the equally trifling Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. And—unfortunately, Tanya Denali, who I was currently dating.

Now, I may not like the other girls, but I absolutely _despise _Tanya. She is a million times worse than Rosalie, and that's actually saying something.

Actually, if it wasn't for Tanya, then Isabella would still be my best friend to this very day.

_Flashback_

_Today was going to be awesome. It was the last day of school before Spring Break, and Mom promised that Izzy could come with us to Disney Land._

_Izzy was the smartest, coolest, most beautiful best friend a guy could ever ask for. In fact, I was actually thinking about asking her to be my girlfriend. But she'd probably turn me down. She was too perfect to be _my _girlfriend. _

_I mean, she got all A's, and then…there was me—the average C - student. I just didn't understand all that stuff…hey, maybe I can ask her to be my tutor…yeah, that would be awesome._

_"Hey!" came a squeaky voice.  
_

_Oh no. _

_Tanya Denali just transferred here a couple months ago, and was a nightmare. Apparently, her other school couldn't stand her or something. And personally, I couldn't blame them._

_She had the most annoying high pitched voice, the skimpiest clothes, and the extreme bad habit of snorting like a pig whenever she was displeased. _

_I looked her way before quickly turning my gaze else where. I was waiting by my and Izzy's locker (no we didn't share a locker, they were next to each other), with my arms folded and my foot taping._

_"So, excited about Spring Break?" she asked, obviously not taking a hint. _

_"Sure," I murmured._

_"Oh cool! My dad's taking me to Paris, and I was just wondering if—"_

_"Sorry, I have plans." I quickly cut her off, not wanting to hear her poor excuse for flirting. I was _definitely _not interested._

_"Oh, that's too bad." She tried to pout, but it looked like her bottom lip was trying to escape the rest of her face._

_"Mhmm."_

_"Well, even if you have plans, there's no reason to be forced to be apart forever, so I was wondering if maybe you and I could do something afterwards, hmm?" _

NO!!! _"Uh…sorry, Tanya. I'm gonna kinda be busy for a couple months. Maybe next time?" _ _Yeah, sure. The next time meaning _never_. _

_"Aw, but why? It would be fun!"_

_"I'm busy, Tanya!"_

_"Can't you change plans?"_

_"No."_

_"Please? For me?" She batted her lashes. I wanted to puke. _

_"I'm sorry, Tanya," think fast Edward. "I'm…uh…I'm already going out with Isabella. So, maybe we can all hang out sometime?" Oh please. Like that was ever going to happen._

_"Ugh! Isabella?" She snorted, clearly displeased. _

_What I tell you?_

_"But why? She's so…ew!" _

_I BEG YOUR PARDON!? "Excuse me?"_

_"Are you deaf? I said Isabella is so hideous not even _Barney _would want that piece of trash!" she shrieked._

_My fists clenched. My mother taught me never to hit a lady, but I sure wish I was taught otherwise._

_"Let me tell you something you arrogant piece of—"_

_Now, here's where all my problems started. I was so wrapped up in my rage, I didn't notice the approaching footsteps coming down the hall._

_I was cut off my raging sentence by Tanya's overly lip gloss coated lips smashing onto mine. My eyes grew huge and I froze._

_I couldn't hear anything but the sucking Tanya was doing to my very numb lips. If there was ever a time to throw up...  
_

_"Edward…?" A sad voice croaked._

_I pushed Tanya off of me and gasped. _

_"Izzy…" The heart breaking expression on her sweet face soon turned into one of an icy stone._

_Tears were streaming down her face, as she screamed at me. _

_"How could you?!" she sobbed. I stuttered and choked on her name as she ran down the corridor._

_"Izzy! Izzy, please! Wait!" _

_I sighed, it was useless. She was gone. _

_I heard an annoying giggle from behind me._

_"Oops, bad timing, huh?"_

_I turned around so fast, she jumped. _

_"You did that on purpose!" I snarled. She pulled another one of her hideous pouts._

_"Oh Eddie – I flinched at my new nickname – of course I didn't!"_

_I gave her a death glare I learned from Rosalie and ran after Isabella. She was no where in sight. By the end of the day, I was devastated._

_End Flashback_

Pretty soon Tanya started badgering me until I finally gave into her demands. I was officially her boyfriend, and she – sadly – was my girlfriend.

I know what your thinking. And no, I didn't give in that easily just because she was getting on my nerves. It actually started at a party that Lauren Mallory had thrown together in the tenth grade.

_Flashback _

_"Come on Edward, live a little!" Alice, my favorite little pixie sister squealed. _

_"I'm breathing, aren't I? That's enough living for me," I grumbled. I wasn't a party person, and I _especially_ didn't want to go to a _Lauren Mallory _party._

_"Oh, you're such a buzz kill."_

_"I try."_

_The pixie sighed. We were all sixteen, and I seemed to be the only responsible one—besides our parents._

_"Rosalie," Alice called. "It's your turn. I can't budge him."_

_I scoffed. If my _favorite _sister couldn't convince me, then what makes her think that the conceited beauty queen could? _

_I heard her heels a mile away before she stepped in the room. Rosalie had the hots for Emmett, my other brother, and he the same. But I think if they didn't have each other, well…you know where I was going with this._

_Today, Rose was were wearing a short frilly blue skirt and a tank top that showed the bottom half of her flat stomach. Oh, and some knee high black stiletto boots. Cough skank cough._

_She placed her hands on her hips before crossing her arms._

_"Edward, don't make me start again. You are going to that party. She invited _all _of us, and _all _of us have to go. You know I have to protect my rep." _

_"Like I give a fu—"_

_"Edward, watch your language, son," Carlisle said, walking into the room from his office._

_He paused by Rosalie and looked her up and down._

_"Rosalie, please change into some...appropriate attire," He murmured, folding his glasses and putting them in his pocket._

_"Yes, Carlisle," she mumbled, rolling her eyes._

_After a hard glare, Rosalie turned on her heel and went up to her room, making sure to stomp on each step as loud as possible. _

_Ugh, I wish Rosalie was adopted to another family across the country or something. I can't stand _ _her._

_Anyways, later that night, I was still forced to go to that stupid party. And let me tell you, it very well was the biggest mistake of my life._

_Around ten-thirty, I was getting ready to go. I was tired, and I had a very bad headache. Plus, I think Jessica slipped something in my drink..._

_But before I could, I was suddenly pinned against the wall by this huge guy with muscles everywhere._

_"You Edwin Cullen?" Shit! Ever heard of a tic-tac?!  
_

_"Edward," I growled._

_"Whatever!" _

_And then guess who comes out from behind the huge brute..._

_"What the fuck? Tanya, who's this dude?" _

_She smirked coyly, folding her arms over her top (if you can call it that) exposing more cleavage._

_"My brother," She said. _

_"You're BROTHER!?" She was being a skank in front of FAMILY?_

_"Mhmm, my brother—Terri. Now, Edward, I hate to be in front of so many people, let's go outside, okay?" As if I had a choice._

_The big guy dragged me outside by my collar like I was some sort of rag doll. Or a puppy.  
_

_I grunted as my back slammed against the side of the house. "Dude, watch it!"_

_"Shut up," He growled. Dumb asshole._

_"Let him go, Terri."_

_Finally… _

_I dropped to my feet with a soft thud as he released me. I shook my arms and fixed my collar._

_"Well, that was fun, but I think I'll just be goin—"_

_"Not so fast, ginger boy,"_

_"In my defense, it's bronze, muscle boy." I said in a smart-ass tone.  
_

_So, basically, long story short, I was beat the shit out of and forced to be Tanya Denali's boyfriend or _else_, whatever the hell that means._

_So as of that day, I was forced to be Tanya Denali's boyfriend, until she found someone better, or just got sick of me._

_My life was officially _Hell_._

_End Flashback_

So here we are now. I am currently stuck with Denali until she finds a new boy toy, and best friendless. Ugh, I hate that…that…UGH!

There are no words to describe such a treacherous being. Well, then again, I did just describe her, so…never mind, moving on.

Anyways, back to today's events. The school fair.

I really didn't want to go, but Tanya was going, which meant I automatically had to participate.

So, there here I am now, with the strawberry blonde tugging on my arm like a two year old on a sugar rush.

"Oh Eddie, let's go over there so you can win me a stuffed bear, and then you can buy me something pretty from the jewelry store down the block."

I grunted. "Tanya, I don't have anymore money. I spent it all on that dress you wanted for prom, which is by the way, _four months away_!" I hissed.

"But Eddie!" She whined.

Kill. me. now.

"Look, I'll get you the bear, but I can't afford anything right now, okay?" I said calmly. Maybe if I was gentle with her, she'd be agreeable just this once.

She snorted and crossed her arms. "No, I don't want a bear."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Then what _do _you want Tanya?"

"Oh whatever! I'm going to hang out with Rosalie. I have plans with her, anyways." She snorted again and stomped off.

Hallelujah the bitch is gone.

Hold on. What did she mean _'plans with Rosalie'_? What could my vain sister be up to now?

I couldn't think too much about the issue because I was starting to get a migraine. So instead, I went to find Jasper and Emmett. I found them two minutes later at the game booths, battling against each other to see who could shoot water at a target faster. Emmett won.

"YES! VICTORY! YOU LOSER! HAHA!" Emmett gloated, pointing at Jasper's annoyed face like a two year old.

"Oh grow up," Jazz grumbled.

"You both need to grow up," I chuckled.

"Hey, man. Where ya been?"

"…around," I muttered.

They laughed.

"Sure, sure—around with the wicked bitch of the west!" Emmett laughed, and Jasper soon joined in.

"Whatever," I grumbled.

For the next few hours, I followed my siblings around, playing some very lame games. Well, not _lame, _but kind of boring. I wasn't one for games.

It was a while before I noticed Alice pass by us, flitting over somewhere. She had a big grin on her face, but her eyes were worried.

Now what was _she _up to?

"Alice!" I called. Either she took no notice or she was ignoring me, because she continued to flitter over to some place.

I had the urge to follow her, but before I could take a step, Emmett clamped a hand down on my shoulder.

"Come on dude, let's get something to eat. I'm starved."

I wasn't hungry, but I really didn't have a choice. Emmett was already dragging me over to the food court with him and Jazz.

It was a couple more hours or so before I saw Alice again.

The Alice I saw was not the usual bubbly, perky, happy, lets all hug and cheer, pixie like little Alice I knew. This Alice looked depressed, sad, miserable, regretful and almost…scared.

Before I could ask any questions, Jazz was with her, asking the questions for me.

I noticed that Rose was here too, looking extremely smug and pleased with herself.

"Rosalie," I said calmly. I knew something was up, but I didn't need her to be all snappy at me. I needed answers—now. "What's going on? What's wrong with Alice?"

"Oh, I don't know. She just came up to me looking like that. She won't tell me anything."

Something besides that abnormal chipperness in Rosalie's voice told me that something was very, _very_ wrong.

"Where's Tanya…?" I murmured.

She shrugged. "Not sure. Why? Want to have some _fun_?" she grinned. You see why her and Emmett go together so well?

I scowled and pushed past her, mumbling that I'd be back.

It wasn't hard to find Tanya, since she was the only one on with the extremely tight shorts and Cami tank on.

She was pushing up on some random dude who looked like he just won the lottery. Please God, let her be interested. Let this guy take her off my hands…please!

"Tanya!" I called.

She whirled around, smiling brightly. She turned back to the guy and snapped something at him before running over to me. She threw her arms over me while squealing "Eddie!"

As gently as I could, I shoved her off of me and looked towards the guy. He had a very jealous, kind of murderous look on his face.

Believe me buddy, I would _love _to be in your position right now…

"Tanya, were you hanging with Rosalie and Alice earlier?" I asked quietly, leading her over to some benches.

"Oh, yeah," she started to giggle. A very disturbing sound that sounded like she was having a seizure and squealing at the same time. "It was _so _funny, Eddie! You should've seen that ugly duckling's face!" She cackled some more.

I froze. Of all my years, I've learned that whenever the terms 'Ugly Duckling' came up, Isabella Swan was never far behind.

"What. Did. You. Do?" I growled, grabbing her arm and squeezing. Not enough to hurt her, but I wish I could.

"Ow, Eddie!" she cried, snatching her arm away.

"Tanya, tell me right now. What did you, Rosalie and Alice do?"

"She deserved what she got!" She snapped. "And besides, it wasn't just us! Mallory and Stanley were in on it too!"

I wanted to tear her apart, to scream at her. To demand what they did to Isabella and to take me to her. I was furious.

"Tanya, please, what happened?" I said, exasperated.

"We just colored her a little. She'll get over it. And besides, with all those paints mixed together, it matched her eye color exactly. Shit Brown."

I stared into Tanya's overly done face with so much hatred I could've burned her to a crisp.

But suddenly, her face was gone, and I was running. Running to find Isabella. Running to repent. Running to go get my best friend back. I was threw with Tanya. I don't care if I died the next week. I just wanted my Izzy back. I wanted to hold her. For fucks sake I wanted to _kiss _her! And most of all, I wanted to beat the shit out of my sisters and their so called friends.

After twenty minutes of searching, I still couldn't find her. I was becoming frantic.

_Where was she? _

There were only three places left I could look. The parking lot, the food places, and that weird looking tent at the far end of the park.

I checked off two and went for the tent last.

I wasn't sure what to do. Should I just go in? Or…do I knock or…I don't know.

_Just go in you idiot._

Alright, alright.

I slowly drew the curtain open and hesitantly stepped through. It was a little dim in here, but not much. I could see, but I felt really weird being in here.

Like…some sort of dizzy spell…no, like I was suddenly under some heavy force, making me want to just crumble. To just succumb to a long slumber. I felt…weak. Odd...

I heard the loveliest singing coming from just across from where I was standing.

I gasped. Some lady, some _gypsy _lady, was singing. But that wasn't what made me gasp. Isabella, clad in an unusual white cotton dress was sitting in a chair across from her, swaying sleepily in her chair—just like I was. Only I was standing up.

And right at that moment, my life changed forever.

I heard Isabella murmur that she wanted something before the woman hissed out an approval.

Darkness was suddenly swirling around my vision. I was suddenly very afraid. What was going on?

"Izzy!" I cried without thinking. With that last word, I really did crumple. I dropped to my knees, then down. Down onto my cheek, the darkness covering me completely.

**Goodness. This should be interesting, huh? Sorry it took so long. I had so many tests and homework assignments I barely got to sleep! So, ya, here it is. I'm going to hurry with the next chap. So, enjoy and R&R**


	6. Rosalie

**Walk a mile in my shoes  
**

Rosalie POV

I stuck my nose higher in the air and sniffed distastefully as Edward ran off to find Tanya.

Okay, I know what you're thinking. 'Ugh, I can't stand her! Such a bitch!" Right?

Well, despite what people may see, there is more to me than meets the eye. Shocking? No, not really.

I was born an identical twin to Jasper Adrian Hale on May 4, 1986. As expected, I was pronounced perfect. Perfect weight, perfect health, perfect looks, perfect _everything._

So, throughout the years I lived with Esme and Carlisle, I've grown to be extremely vain. But despite my perfect looks, I still wasn't satisfied.

If the only thing special about me was my looks, then maybe I just wasn't special at all, I thought.

And thinking like that just made me extremely envious of anyone who was very pretty, such as super models, celebrities, and even my very, very perky and beautiful sister, Alice.

So, I came up with the most selfish solution ever. If I made myself look the best I possibly could, and make other pretty girls jealous, then I would know I was the best.

I know, I was a selfish bitch. Play me a violin.

But what else did I have? Besides looks, I was nothing. In fact, I was so unconfident that I was even jealous of Isabella Swan.

Isabella Swan was…_kind of _pretty I guess…despite the stupid nerd glasses and braces…but that didn't matter. What did matter was that she got Edward to like her almost instantly.

Long before I liked Emmett, I kinda...sorta... liked Edward. He was really handsome, smart and adventurous. But he wouldn't give me the time of day! He would always shun me, leave me by myself and he barley spoke to me.

So, as a result, I decided to be a total bitch back to him. It didn't exactly work, because (like I said) he took no notice in me, but then, stupid Isabella Swan came and ruined everything.

Edward started to hang out with her a lot and even called her '_Izzy_', which was a stupid nickname if you ask me.

It was only until ninth grade that I stopped worrying about Isabella. You see, I met this girl. She was okay, but not as pretty as I was. And, she was just as bad as I was, or even worse, if that was possible.

Her name was Tanya. Tanya Denali. And she was my key to getting Edward away from that…that…trash.

No, I didn't want Edward to like me or anything, since I had Emmett now, but I didn't want him with that scum either. If I couldn't have him, then _she _definitely couldn't.

And besides, _look_ at me. Clearly any guy who didn't want me was gay or mental or something.

So, with my other friends, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, we set up a plan. We told Tanya to meet up with us after her first day of school.

We became fast best friends and our plan was formed. She could have Edward, but only if she got rid of Isabella first.

So, a few months later, we set the plan into action. It worked perfectly. Isabella was now gone out of my brother's life and they were finally separated.

Of course I thought my plan was genius. But like most great plans, mine backfired on me. Tanya clearly forgot about the plan and actually fell head over heels for Edward, even getting her brother to make him become her boyfriend permanently.

Oh, and Edward couldn't stand her. But it didn't matter. I got rid of Isabella, and that's all I needed.

"Rose, babe, did you hear me?" Emmett, my personal teddy bear asked.

"Sorry, honey. What did you say?"

"What went on back there? What happened?" I didn't want to tell him, but I couldn't resist those eyes.

"…nothing," I murmured. I dropped my head, staring at my open-toed 6 inch Giorgio Armani heels.

His warm finger rested under my chin, tipping my head up to meet his.

"Rosie…?"

"She deserved it! I mean, why does she have to get everything!? I can't stand her! It's not fair! It's just not fair!" I nearly screamed, stomping my foot like a child.

Emmett looked confused, so I filled him in on everything.

After I was finish my ho-hum story (leaving out the parts about me liking Edward and what Tanya did), Emmett was quiet.

"Say something!" I groaned. I hated when he went quiet on me. It was really annoying.

"Rosie…I'm not sure _what _to say…I mean…you're _jealous? _Of _Isabella Swan?_" He started to chuckle.

I punched his arm. Oh God, he's so fit...no! Focus Rosalie!

"Emmett! It's not funny! I can't believe you'd laugh at a time like this!" I huffed, starting to stomp away.

He easily caught up with me. "Aw, Rose, I'm sorry. But really, what would you need to be jealous for? You're perfect. Enough said."

I sighed. Emmett always knew what to say. "Thanks, Emmy. You always know what to say."

It was later on that Alice and Jasper ran up to Em and me, looking almost frantic.

"Rose!" Alice yelled.

"What's wrong, Al?" I said, holding onto her shoulders, a futile attempt to keep her still.

"Rosalie, I can't find Edward anywhere. Tanya said that the last she'd seen him he was going to find Isabella."

"Isabella?" I scoffed. Why would Edward want to see that stupid Ugly Duckling?

Later that night, Edward was still no where to be found, and according to Mrs. Swan, neither was Isabella.

"Where could they be?" Esme murmured, worry evident on her face.

"Don't worry, dear. Charlie and I are going to go look for them." Carlisle rested a reassuring arm around Esme's shoulders, kissing her temple.

"Hey, Rose?"

I turned to Emmett, who looked worried himself.

"What?" I whispered. I suddenly felt as if talking would take all my strength.

"What…what if something _did _happen to them? What happened after that little thing that happened?"

I huffed. "Nothing. We just left. Its not like she would so something dangerous just because of a stupid joke."

"…But Rosie…remember when we were kids? Isabella was always sensitive. Even now. What if…"

"Oh shut up Emmett! She's fine! I bet she's just…just…" I couldn't think of what to say. I was lost for words.

"And Edward...you know how he felt about her. What if they were together, and then…you think Edward would run off?"

I scoffed. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Edward's fine, and Isabella is too!"

"Ha! I knew it! You _do _care!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Children!" Esme snapped. It was very rare for Esme to lose her temper, but it wasn't uncommon. We did have a tendency of driving her crazy once and a while.

"Sorry, Esme," Emmett and I muttered.

It was three hours later, at 11:00pm that Carlisle burst through the door, holding an unconscious Edward over his shoulder.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Esme was panic stricken, like the rest of us.

"I don't know! I just found him like this. Charlie has Isabella. She's unconscious as well."

I jumped off the couch so Carlisle could lay Edward down. He grabbed his medical bag and checked his vitals, as well as his heart rate.

Everything seemed normal, but Edward was out cold, and Esme was now sobbing.

I wrapped my arms around her and tried to soothe her.

"Mom, he's okay. See? He's home now. He'll be fine." I hushed.

But he wasn't okay. Little did I know, everyone's lives were about to change, forever.

**Oh dear. You know the drill ppl.**

**Review! Go! Go! SHOO!  
**


	7. Waking up

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

Bella POV

I was trapped in darkness. I felt extremely light, and extremely heavy at the same time. It was like I was floating, and being held down as well.

I was asleep and alert. I was frightened and calm. I was happy and sad. I was miserable and excited.

What if Cassie made my wish come true? What if I wasn't Isabella Swan anymore? What if I was finally a Cullen? What if I had my best friend back?

But what if it was all a bad dream? What if there was no Cassie? What if Rosalie had never pulled that prank on me? What if I was just crazy?

What if any moment now I would wake up, and my life was still the same? What if Edward hated me even more?

I felt my emotions rising, tears pricking the back of my closed lids.

No, don't you dare cry, I thought. I couldn't cry now. Crying would just have to wait until later.

A few minutes (I think it was minutes, could've been hours) later, I felt my consciousness slowly slipping back.

I could hear some hushed voices. I strained to hear them.

_"…is he waking up?"_

_"I don't know. Seems like it."_

_"Give him some room. He's been through a lot." _

Huh? First, who is _he_, second, why did those voices sound so familiar, and third, why was my skin suddenly rippling with fear?

Very slowly, I felt myself whole again. I was fully conscious, and very drowsy.

"Edward…Edward, can you hear us?"

Edward? Edward was here!?

I slid my eyes open.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme Cullen were all staring at me, their different colored eyes all staring down at me with the same curious/worried looks.

Sucking in a deep breath, I let out an oddly deep but shrill blood curdling scream.

Edward POV (moments before Bella)

This feeling was indescribable…but I think I can manage. It was like I was under some sort of heavy black blanket…like four of my senses were cut off. The only thing I could do was feel.

And the feeling wasn't exactly what I call nice, either. I felt very light headed, but then again, I felt heavy too. I tried to grasp on to consciousness, but I couldn't. I was in too deep. There was no escaping.

Well, no chance of escaping, until I heard voices…

_"Honey, when is she going to be up I'm worrying half to death here!"_

_"Calm down, darling. She'll be awake any moment. Carlisle said so."_

Who's this _she? _And is that Renee and Charlie? What were they doing here? Was Izzy here too? Maybe I still had a chance! Oh, and where was Carlisle? I didn't hear him.

As much as I could, I pushed myself to wake up. It took a while, and I was exhausted, but finally, my eyes opened.

I was right. Charlie and Renee Swan were looking down at me, concerned expressions on their faces. Carlisle was no where to be seen.

"Izzy, baby are you okay?"

Izzy? Who is she talking too? Surely not me.

"Huh?" I opened my mouth, I pushed wind through my lips, I spoke, but my voice wasn't there. Instead, it was the glorious voice of Isabella Swan.

"What? Is that me? Is...is that _my _voice? Oh my god, what's going on?" Now I knew I was going crazy.

"Izzy, are you okay? What's wrong, honey?"

"I'm not Izzy!" I cried, jumping off the couch. Where's a mirror? WHERE IS A MIRROR?!

I ran upstairs, ignoring Renee and Charlie. I threw open door after door until I reached Isabella's room.

Hmm…very nice…too much purple though…

Snap out of it Edward! Look for that mirror!

There was a door in the corner of her room. I ran to it, stumbling, almost falling before I reached it.

That. Was. Not. Normal.

I threw open the door and rushed in front of the mirror, almost slipping again.

Panting, I looked at my reflection.

Long mahogany hair, huge chocolate brown eyes, huge glasses, button nose, freckles…

My eyes grew huge as I sucked in a breath and let out a huge and very girly (much to my annoyance) scream.

**Hehehehehehe...**

**Review  
**


	8. Epiphanies

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

Bella POV

How could this happen?!

I stared in Edward's bathroom mirror, running my—his hands through my—ugh, _his_, silken hair, over that chiseled face, and stared into those bright emerald eyes.

How could this happen? _Why _did this happen!? Why me? Of the billions, no, _trillions _of people in the world, why ME!?

I suddenly felt the urge to burst out crying while I banged my head on the beautiful marble sink.

But there were only two problems with that. One, I would for sure hurt myself and mess up this gorgeous face, and two—like I said, it was a beautiful sink.

And then, like a strike of thunder (dramatic, I know), realization dawned on me.

I let out a large gasp, before striking down the stairs and out the door, completely ignoring the entire Cullen family's calls.

Edward POV

No. No. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!

Whhyyy meeeeee?

Of the billions and gazillions of people all over this freaking planet, why did this have to happen to _meee? _(If you're wondering, YES I'm whining. WHAT?!)

I ran my hands through her beautiful, softer than silk hair, over her sweet rosy heart shaped face, and stared into those depthless chocolate brown eyes.

Wow, she was even more gorgeous up close…

_Love sick puppy much there, Eddie-boy?_

Shut up.

Where the glasses were necessary though? They blocked such pretty eyes…

I took them off and quickly put them back on. Dear God Izzy was blinder than a bat without these things…

I smiled, getting a glance at her perfectly straight and pearly white teeth—that were covered by humongous braces.

Oh Dear Lord…

And then—cue epiphany.

If I was Isabella…then…

"Oh. Shit."

Bella POV

I raced down the seemingly forever long block towards my house. Oh dear Lord, say it aint so…say it aint so!!

Up in the distance, I could see something coming towards me before it tripped and crumbled towards the ground, a loud groan coming from the direction.

…it is so.

Edward POV

Oh dear god…that hurt like a mother. I never knew how uncoordinated Izzy was…jeez, that hurt…ugh god…

Although it probably wouldn't have hurt so much if I didn't land _on my face. _

"Edward!" Came a familiar voice that oddly sounded like…

Fuck.

Right from that moment, I knew we were in trouble. Deep, deep trouble.

~*~

"And what happened after that encounter with this _Cassie _person?" I murmured, still running my hands through Isabella's silky locks.

"I don't know…" she sighed. Well, _I _sighed. It was kind of weird to stare at my self like this…like staring at a giant, life sized mirror. Only, the words weren't matching my own. And neither were the actions.

I could tell she was thinking the same by the uneasy expression on her—my face. Jeez, that's going to need some getting used to.

Wait. Getting used to? No. We're not going to have to get used to it. Some way or another, we were changing back.

"Izzy—"

"Stop calling me that!" My voice snapped.

I flinched. "Jeez, sorry," I muttered.

"Whatever! I never wanted this to happen! We have to change back. I can't be you, and you can't be me. For obvious and various reasons," My eyes scanned over the body I was currently in and I suddenly felt my face grow very hot.

"Wow, I do look like a tomato when I blush," My voice murmured.

And—cue deepening blush.

I sighed. "Isabella, as much as I wish we could just sit here and dilly-dally about your blush, how are we going to turn back?"

She sighed too. "I don't know, Edward. I really don't know."

**I'm so sorry it took so long and its so short. I have the worst writers block known to man kind. I'll try to do better, I promise.**

**Review  
**


	9. Caught

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

Bella POV

After a forever long Saturday and explaining to Edward's parents that all was well and I (pretending to be Edward) was just feeling a little off because of a bad dream when I was unconscious.

I also made sure Edward had a good story to tell Renee and Charlie. It was extremely hard, because neither of our families took any bull, so we had to make the stories exceptionally good.

Carlisle and Esme went a little crazy though, testing my forehead, making me drink bowl after bowl of chicken soup and saying that it was probably being stuck in the rain that made me sick.

They even put a freaking thermometer under my tongue while the rest of the Cullen kids snickered at me.

I ended up getting pissed at Rosalie, glaring at her until _she _was squirming in her seat and Emmett was pissed.

I smirked coyly (it came out kinda crooked though) and winked before leaving the room. I may have gotten Edward and I in a pickle, but hey. Who says you can't have a little fun while you're in your ex-best friend's body?

Wait, don't answer that.

It was Sunday afternoon that Carlisle and Esme finally agreed that I was okay. I asked if I could go somewhere, but they looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

"Honey, since when do you ask permission?" Esme placed her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow.

"Erm…"

She chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Go ahead, sweetie. But don't stay out too late, okay?"

I nodded and returned the smile. Esme was so sweet. Edward was a lucky guy to have a nice mother like her.

No, don't get me wrong, I love Renee. She's a great mom, but I'm just saying…oh never mind.

"Bye," I called, easing the door closed behind me before I ran down the street to my house.

~*~

Edward POV

I sighed as I stared up at Izzy's ceiling. It had been hell trying to convince Izzy's parents that I was her, and that I was okay. I gave them some lame ass but well put story that I was just in some sort of shock from a bad dream in my unconscious state and that's why I was acting so weird.

But since (sadly) Renee was much like my mom, she forced bowl after bowl of chicken soup down my throat, then made me drink four whole cups of tea. God, my stomach still hurts from all that stuff.

Then, she forced me to take a cool shower, which I freaked over. I ended up taking a shower with all Isabella's clothes on, and then nearly killing myself trying to get dressed with my eyes closed.

Renee had to end up helping me while I blushed a deep purplish-blue. She kept asking why my eyes were closed, and I kept saying I had this weird idea about what it was like for blind people to get dressed.

She gave me some weird looks, but bought it in the end. Charlie was at the station, so Renee kept trying to talk to me.

"Um, Izzy, baby, are you sure you're alright? You've been acting weird, honey."

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine…er, mom."

"Are you sure? Are you starting your period?"

I choked on the soda I was drinking, beating on my chest to ease the painful coughs.

"NO!" I shrieked.

She patted my back, looking very worried.

"Baby, slow down! No need to guzzle your drinks. There's more in the fridge."

Ha, she thought I was choking to death over a freaking soda. How cute. And I mean that in the most respectable way possible.

"Renee, seriously, I'm not on my…_menstrual cycle." _I choked on the words, mentally shuddering.

"Are you pregnant?"

WHAT?!?!?!!

"NO! No, of course not!" Well, I hope not. There was a 99.9 ½ chance that Isabella wasn't pregnant, but then again...there still was that half point…

"Renee, I'm not on my period, and I'm not pregnant, okay? I just felt a little…strange the other day. I apologize for my actions and for worrying you and Char—dad," she relaxed a little.

"May I take a walk, though? I need some air."

"Sure baby. Just don't stay out too late."

"Okay," I murmured, going towards the door. I wasn't used to asking to go out, but it was good to still use manners. Especially when you're (to her unknowing) talking to you're ex-best friend's mother.

I made sure to take it slow, since I still had a cut on the side of my cheek from that nasty fall day and a half ago.

I was halfway down the block when I saw myself running towards me. Jeez, that's just weird.

"Edward!"

I couldn't do anything but wave like a fool.

What? I was still freaked out.

"Edward, we have to talk. You siblings are driving me crazy and your parents are nuts! If I even hear the words 'chicken soup' again I am going to puke!"

I could help it. I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny!?"

"N-nothing…" I guffawed.

"Seriously, Edward. This isn't funny! Rosalie has been getting on my nerves non stop! God, I knew your sister was a bitch, but jeez!"

I laughed even harder. My sides were starting to hurt and for some reason I started snorting.

"Y-You snort…when you laugh?" I giggled. Yes, folks, giggled.

She looked down and bit my lower lip, probably waiting for a blush. I never blushed, so she was just setting herself up for disappointment.

But I didn't want to discourage her, so I said in a gentle voice. "No, don't be embarrassed," I finally stopped laughing. "It's cute."

"Really?"

"No. I'm just saying that to be polite," I teased, rolling my eyes.

My crooked smile appeared on my face as she nudged me.

"Very funny."

"Yes, I know, and you're not supposed to hit a girl." I started laughing again. This time, Izzy joined in.

After our laughing fest, we decided to head off to the park to talk about how we were going to change back.

~*~

Rosalie POV

Edward has been acting like a real idiot for the last two days, and it was really getting on my nerves. What was his problem?

Although, I must admit, it was fun to watch him get babied by Esme and Carlisle. I knew Edward hated that, and it was fun to watch him squirm.

I know, I sound like a bitch, but I don't care. Edward has been nothing but a pain in my backside since he started going after Isabella again.

I was flipping through my subscribed People's magazine when Alice called me.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Come here!" she hollered.

I huffed and flipped my magazine closed. I strutted down the stairs, easily making any super model cry. Sorry bitches, but there is only one Rosalie Hale.

"What Alice?" I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"Come here, quick!" she made an ushering motion with her hand towards the window.

"This better be good. I was just about to read about Angelina Jolie!"

"Who cares? Just look!"

I grumbled 'stupid pixie' under my breath as I leaned over on the window seal, looking through the crystal clear glass.

Outside, some ways from the house, Isabella was doubled over laughing and Edward was snickering with her.

What!?

My mouth dropped open as I saw them nearly skip down the street together, looking like two love sick puppies.

My mouth was still on the ground as I turned to Alice, who looked extremely smug. God, that pissed me off.

I snapped my mouth shut and grabbed my phone.

"What are you doing?"

"None of your business, pixie," I snapped, running up the stairs.

Once safe in my room I kicked out Emmett and locked the door.

Dialing the number I knew by heart, I waited.

One and a half rings later, Tanya answered the phone.

"What's up Rose?"

"Tanya, you will not believe what I just saw…"

**Whoever agrees that Rosalie is a total bitch raise your hand *RAISES BOTH HANDS***

**Ha. I hope this was better than last chap.**

**Review plz  
**


	10. Morning Mishaps

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

** Bella POV**

I was having the weirdest dream ever. I met this weird lady, Cassandra, and she made Edward and I switch bodies. Funny aint it? I mean, there was no way that would've happened to me and Edward

…right?

I stretched, completely at ease as a large yawn ripped from my lips. Goodness, that was a big one. Instinctively, I reached over to my nightstand to get my glasses.

But (for some reason I really can't explain), I came up short and ended up falling off the bed with a loud grunt.

What the hell?

I groaned and opened my eyes.

I gasped.

Everything was... clear.

It was...perfect.

Which could only mean…

Oh no.

I quickly sprang up and ran into the bathroom, over looking the fact that I was actually kind of graceful.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" I shrieked. It wasn't a dream.

I. Was. Edward. Freaking. Cullen!

And like the idiot I was, I actually frolicked around with him in the park yesterday like everything was just frikin peachy!

Oh my god…am I hyperventilating?

No…but I was close.

"Edward!" A sing-songy voice called from outside the room door. And (sadly) I knew that voice anywhere.

Alice Cullen.

"Uh…y-yes?" I called back shakily. Ugh, I have a man voice!

"Get your butt up and dressed! We got to get to school! And you promised to pick up Tanya!"

At that moment, all color drained from my face as I went deathly pale and my blood ran icy cold.

T-T-Tanya…DENALI?!

Edward POV

Have you ever had a dream that was so real, you thought it as a reality? Well, that's how I felt. Jeez, that dream was so real. I was Isabella, and she was me, all because she talked to some gypsy chick.

Ha, crazy aint it?

I sighed, my eyes still closed. Why was my mattress so lumpy? Did Alice or Rosalie stick something in there again?

Dumb ass evil sisters.

I groaned as I rolled over, trying to get comfortable. Ugh! This mattress was going to be the death of me.

After getting completely pissed off, I opened my eyes. Good lord, it was blurry. It must be the sleep.

I rubbed my eyes a few times before realizing that it wasn't sleep at all.

…And that could only mean…

After springing up and nearly committing suicide, I grabbed the life saving frames and rushed to the bathroom.

I slipped on the large glasses and let out a loud groaning/gasping/hyperventilation kind of sound. It really wasn't a pretty sound…

"No…" I moaned.

Why couldn't it be a dream!?

I ran and tripped back into Izzy's room and looked at the clock.

_6:07am_

For fuck's sake!

I ran a hand through _her _hair, a long time habit I've had whenever I was stressed about something.

Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick…

I sat down on Izzy's uncomfortably lumpy mattress and put _her _face in _her _hands. God, I was so confused. And annoyed. And a little (in a manly way) scared.

I knew I had school today – unfortunately – but there was absolutely no way I could possibly go to school as _Isabella Swan._

When the clock read 6:54, I shuffled to Isabella's bathroom. I couldn't call out sick, since I had a new found fear in chicken soup, and I couldn't pretend to go, because I had to see Isabella...or rather, I had to see _me. _

God, this is so weird.

After washing up her face with a cloth (that's all I could take) and running a brush threw her hair, I went through her closet.

Seriously?

This beautiful, and all she has is sweatshirts and tights?

Jeez…

I sighed and grabbed the the outfit.

How was I going to do this…?

I stared at the clothes for what seemed like forever before I started taking off Izzy's clothes. Now, before you judge, I have one or two things to say. One, I know I'm a complete jack-ass sometimes, but I was a gentleman. And two...okay there's only one.

_Just put the clothes on, dumb ass, _I thought grimly.

Okay, no problem. I'm Edward Cullen. I can do this...I can do this...

~*~

"Izzy, baby, are you alright?" Renee called.

"No," I whimpered.

For fuck's sake! How the hell did I end up in bruises just by trying to put on clothes with my eyes closed?!

"Honey, you still aren't going on about blind people are you?"

"No," I muttered. "Can you help me?"

She opened the door and looked at me incredulously. "Honey, you're 17 years old. I'm sure you can handle it. And stop thinking like a blind person before you hurt yourself."

I felt my bottom lip poke out.

Didn't have to be so blunt about it, Mrs. Swan. Jeez.

I sighed for the billionth time as she closed the door and headed down the stairs.

Alright, I can do this. I can do this...

I can't do it.

_JUST PUT ON THE FUCKING CLOTHES, CULLEN! _I thoughts shouted.

Alright, alright! Good grief.

Like the pantsy I wasn't, I cracked one eye open and looked down at Isabella's bare legs. Glad I didn't take off the underwear...

But holy shit...her legs are...amazing.

_Very gentlemanly of you, idiot, _I grumbled in my head.

I rolled my eyes and quickly slipped on the tights and put on the sweatshirt. Luckily, I could do that without my eyes open.

After eternity, I got downstairs.

"Alright, have a good day, baby. Oh, and don't forget your car keys."

I nodded and headed out to the garage.

And sitting there, was the most hideous thing ever known to man kind.

Izzy's truck.

Bella POV

I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this.

I shrieked for the millionth time as Edward's Volvo lurched forward. God, I barely touched the pedal!

_Calm down, Isa. It's just a car. You can do this, girl. You can do it..._

"SORRY!" I yelled as I almost ran over a pedestrian.

After forever and a day, I reached Tanya's house. Since it was a small town, it was easy to know where everyone resided. I honked the horn, thinking about what Edward would do.

The door opened and Tanya rushed out, screaming something at her mother.

I can't do this. I can't do this...

The door snatched open and she slid in, looking pissed.

_She's_ looking pissed?! What about _me? _I'M IN A FREAKING MAN'S BODY!!

"What's wrong with you? You usually come to the door, Eddie!" She whinily snapped.

"Sorry, but um...were going to be late," I muttered, trying not to show that my voice was shaking.

"Are you kidding? Who cares if were late? You told me you hated school anyways."

"I did?"

She looked at me like I was retarded.

"I-I mean, I did, but um...the sooner we get to school, the sooner we can leave...so...I...I can...uh..."

So I can get the hell away from you.

Tanya POV

What is up with him? God, I am so frikin pissed! Yesterday, when Rose called me, I didn't even believe her. I mean, Rose _was_ known to lie, but she told me that Alice seen it too. In fact, she said Alice told her so that she could tell me and warn me to watch Eddie.

This morning, I made sure to wear the sexiest outfit I had. It was a very low cut Cami with a mini skirt and gold belt. Also, I wore my hoop earrings and made sure my hair was extra fabulous, which wasn't hard since it was already perfection.

I don't know why Edward wasn't drooling over me. I mean, he didn't even give me a good morning kiss. And what the fuck is up with his driving? He acts like he never drove a fast car before!

By time we got to stupid school, he _still _wasn't paying attention to me.

"Eddie!" I whined. "Did you hear what I just said?"

Instead of answering me, he looked around, as if looking for someone.

UGH! I absolutely hated when I wasn't the center of attention, and right now, I felt like screaming.

"EDDIE!" I shrieked.

He jumped and turned towards me, an angry expression on his face.

"WHAT TANYA?!" He yelled.

I gasped loudly. Did Eddie...just yell...at _me?_

I whimpered as my bottom lip shook.

Bella POV

GOD! I can't stand this girl! She's constantly whining! In fact, she's nothing but a whiny, spoiled, slutty, selfish, gold-digging, attention-craving, WHORE!

...okay, that was mean, but still.

Her bottom lip quivered as fake-looking tears sprang to her eyes.

"Eddie," She whimpered. "Did you just yell at me? Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" She sobbed.

I rolled my eyes and huffed, a piece of Edward's bronze hair flying in the air before it came back down, smacking me in the eye.

Just play it cool, Isa. Just play it cool.

"Tanya, I'm sorry. I'm just looking for someone, okay?"

"Is it a girl?" She snapped, the tears already gone.

That depends on how you put it... "Not necessarily..." I muttered.

As her mouth opened to scream at me some more, the most beautiful sound in the world roared from down the street.

My red truck.

Which meant one thing; Edward, or should I say Isabella, has entered the school yard.

**This gonna be goooood XD**

**Okay, I know you're all beyond pissed at me for uploading so late, and I'm sorry about that. I can't help it! I'm having some school problems too, and on top of that getting crazy story ideas. Just one after another. Anyways, enough with my ho-hum stories. Here's the next chap. I'll make sure to upload ASAP okay? I promise :)**

**Review  
**


	11. Payback is a bitch

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

**Edward POV**

I. Hate. This. Truck.

No, scratch that. I absolutely _loathe_ this truck. The darn thing couldn't even go higher than 55mph!

Note to self—if Izzy ever forgave me, buy her a better car.

As soon as I stepped foot out the old thing, I quickly looked around for Izzy. Or rather, I quickly looked around for _me._

After a few forever-long seconds, I heard the sorely missed sound of a purring engine, which only meant one thing. Rosalie's BMW and Alice's newly received Porsche has arrived.

And if my sisters were here then…

Bingo.

I quickly and gracelessly made my way over to my body, ignoring the frantic look that was plastered on my face. (You know what I mean)

Before I could get a word out, Tanya was in front of me, glaring down at me with the utmost hatred in her fake contact-lensed blue eyes.

"What are you doing over here, Ugly Duckling? Didn't we teach you a lesson, before? Or maybe you need another one?"

My teeth clenched. I just about had enough.

"Move, bitch," I hissed, pushing past her. Rosalie came strutting up, placing a hand on my shoulder and effectively digging her long nails into my blade.

Ow.

"What did you just say, Isabella?" she growled.

"Are you deaf?" I snapped. "Or maybe its just a blonde thing? Okay, well here, let me put it simpler. Move...Bitch. Does Rosalie understand?"

They both looked utterly shocked. Tanya, because Izzy probably never talked like this, and Rosalie, because that's the kind of stuff _I _would say.

"Listen here you ugly, pathetic waste of air!" Rosalie screamed, stalking closer.

I was taught to never hit a girl, but that was when I was still in a man's body (shudder) and Rosalie had this long coming. This bitch was about to go the fuck down.

"Hey! Leave hi--her alone!"

(Still weirdly) my body came between Rosalie and the body I was currently in.

More shock.

"Eddie, what are you talking about? You hate this ugly bitch, remember? You told me that!"

No I didn't! That fucking liar!

My face (do I even have to explain?) fell a little, which made me feel bad.

_I've never said that, Izzy. I promise. I could never hate you,_ I wanted to say, but that would probably not end well.

My rightful face composed a second later, looking a sad, determined, angry and...mischevious?

"Yeah, I know, Tanya." My rightful arm slung over her shoulders. "I just didn't want you to start the taunting without me."

My/her jaw dropped as I gawked at...myself. What the hell was she doing?!

Rosalie still looked pissed, but skeptical nontheless, but Tanya was pleased with the phony answer.

She giggled and curled into my body's side.

My body looked utterly repulsed, but Izzy didn't flinch. Instead, she stared in my direction with a 'Get ready to get a taste of your own damn medicine bitch', kind of look.

So needless to say, I was beat the shit out of verbally and a little physically before Tanya and Rosalie backed down.

"And remember this, Ugly Duckling," Rosalie snarled. "If you _ever_ talk to me or Tanya like that again, then I will personally kick your ass so much, you will wish you never even heard of Rosalie Lillian Hale."

Oh God, how much I wanted to punch her stupid, but I couldn't. Even as a...girl, I had to act like the gentleman I was. But got damn, that slap from Tanya hurt.

I've always knew that Izzy was extremely sensitive, but I didn't want to cry. That would be beyond gay. No, not even gay. That would be on Barney's level or something.

Izzy was playing dirty. I knew she was. She was getting me back for all those times I pretended to dislike her. God, payback sure is a bitch.

...And painful.

I sighed and stalked off to class, with the stupid tears annoying me half to death.

~*~

By the end of the day, I wanted to murder myself. No, not Izzy's body, but _me. _Edward-the idiotic-jack ass- Cullen. I wanted to be inside my body so I could go jump off a cliff and drown or something like that.

I've always known that Izzy's life was horrible (because of me of course) but I never knew _how _horrible. The entire day, it was 'Ugly Duckling' this, and 'Stupid bitch' that, not to mention the shoving and the spitting and the slapping and the tripping and the endless amount of mother fucking tears.

I was desperate to talk to Iz, but every time I even thought about it, Rosalie, Tanya, Lauren and Jessica were there, protecting my body like it was the hope diamond.

And then there was Isa, with the smuggest look on her current body's face, still taunting me.

I didn't know what I was going to do, but I had to do it quick.

Or else...I may never get my best friend back.

**Okay, I know this is short as crap and the chapter itself is basically crap, but I am desperate to get out of this writers block, so I am just scraping my brain as much as I can to come up with something good for you guys. Plz don't be mad at me! I'm trying!**

**Okay, review and plz, plz, plzzz go easy on me. I promise it will get better.**

**:)  
**


	12. Extreme Makeover

**Walk a mile in my shoes **

**~~*~~  
**

**Bella POV (Edward's Body)**

**~~*~~  
**

Friday

Today was Friday. And with Friday, brings Biology, and with that, brings Edward Anthony Cullen—or, in my unfortunate case, Biology with Isabella Marie Swan.

I sighed. This week has been absolutely horrible. I constantly had to pretend to hate Edward, and I constantly had to make his life miserable, when really, it was making _me _miserable.

Despite everything, the taunting, the laughing, the teasing, the _paint, _I couldn't find it within myself to hate him. Instead, I actually felt quite the opposite about it. Call me stupid, but it was true. I loved him.

Yes, that's right, I _loved_ him—which is why I couldn't stop making him miserable. If I were to so much as show him even a little sympathy, he could use it against me and sooner or later, his hate for me would bloom into absolute loathing and disgust.

So, here I was, in front of the Biology room, wishing I had come down with some sort of infectious disease that prevented me from coming to school ever again.

The clock was ticking fast, (Edward's sister Alice got me a watch for a "cheer up" present. But really, I think she got it for Emmett and he didn't want it so Edward was next in line) and in a few minutes, I was going to be late.

Sucking in a deep breath through my current body's nose, I pushed open the door and marched to my seat, head held high.

But unfortunately, my eyes quickly snapped towards my body, who had yet to even acknowledge my presence. My rightful head was lying in my rightful folded arms. Long brown hair was sprawled over slightly shaking shoulders and my (to my shock) old glasses were horribly cracked.

But worst of all, my old body was covered in a slimy substance, and reeked of the foulest of stenches. Like dead animal and garbage.

If I was myself, I would have tears swimming in my eyes by now. But instead, a large frown plastered itself on my new body's face, which deepened at the sound of the faint sniffles coming from my old body.

_Edward was..._crying?_ Why? What happened?_

Millions of questions swam in my head, begging to be said aloud. I wanted so bad to get answers, to comfort him, to ask him who did this to him…to go after who did it.

When class was over, the chair next to me was suddenly empty as Edward sprang to his feet, clumsily snatching up my old bag and heading for the door.

I quickly scanned the room, glaring murderously at anyone who laughed at my old self. God, how much I hated these people.

I heard a feminine grunt and the class roared into laughter. Quickly turning back towards my old body, I saw that someone had stuck their foot out and tripped him.

Trailing up the bare leg of the culprit, I saw who it was.

Jessica Stanley.

Red suddenly clouded my vision, my fists clenching into tight, white balls of anger. Standing up, I followed the now sprinting Edward down the hall.

"Ed—Isa, wait! Wait!" I called, trying not to run and break the rules.

But it was in vain. Edward was pissed, and even if I did catch up with him, he would still ignore me. Slowing down, I hung my head, wishing to be my old sensitive self again, wanting the flood gates to open, wanting the hot, salty tears to fall down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and turned on my heel to leave.

~~*~~

**Edward POV (Bella's Body)**

I was fucking pissed.

How dare they--how dare _I _put Izzy in such situations like this every mother-fucking day? As I ran from the room, I heard her calling me. I wanted to turn around, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't go back and express how horrible I felt for putting her through such hell each day. I couldn't. I just couldn't.

Anyways, today started out like Hell, as it did every day this week.

Renee cooked breakfast, the indescribable substance on my plate matching ones of a leather belt and two rocks. I think it was eggs and bacon. As politely as I could, I said I was in a rush so I put a pop tart in the toaster instead and ran out into the rain to get into the stupid truck.

Once at Hell, I was quick to get in the building. I didn't make eye contact with anyone and I certainly didn't look for my body. I rushed through Literature, and I rushed through Algebra. (I've gotten used to Izzy's schedule) Next I had Chemistry, where we were going to do some experiments. Perfect.

Anyways, I had Jessica, Lauren and Rosalie in this class---joy. And ways, as I took my seat, with my partner, a quiet girl who I never really noticed before. I think her name was Angela or something. Anywho, today we were studying frogs.

Needless to say, Rosalie had formed a plan which I'm strongly guessing involved me ending up covered in dead frog juice. And guess what? It worked. I let out a frustrated yell and made my way to kick Rosalie's ass, but the teacher made me leave.

Son of a mother fucking bitch hell shit fuck! I screamed in my head. Yeah, that's how mad I am. I can't even make any sense anymore with my damn profanities. I've never been in the girls' bathroom, but it wasn't anything special. Those were just the immature guys being douches. I scrubbed the gunk as best as I could with wet paper towels, but it was stubborn as hell. I'd had to shower it off later, which wasn't good in my case. I haven't showered since I was in this body. I'm just glad her mom had all those perfumes.

Lunch wasn't that eventful. I ate and left. Oh yeah, I was called 'Stinko and Slime ball' big deal. The real torture didn't begin until Gym, where I got pounded to death by Tanya and some other girls who liked Tanya or something. In result, my glasses were badly cracked and my wrist hurt really bad. It wasn't sprained or broken, it just really hurt.

When Bio came, I was beyond miserable. My current body ached, I was dead beat and my eyes watered every time I got a whiff of myself. God, could this day get any worse?

Wrong choice of words.

My body walked into the room, high and mighty, just as I slammed my head in my arms, biting the sleeve to keep from going off. When class was over, I was quick to leave. I didn't want to talk to Izzy like this. But guess what? Jessica Stanley, clad in the tinest skirt ever stuck out her stiletto-heeled foot out and being clumsy old me, I ran right into it and went crashing to the fucking ground.

I grunted in frustration and a little pain from landing on my wrist. Fucks sake. I quickly gathered Izzy's stuff and ran out. And now, here we are, inside Izzy's truck, wiping stupid tears away.

When I walked in the door I was relieved to find no Renee and no Charlie. Charlie was working a double shift and Renee was out shopping.

Yesss

I sprinted upstairs and kicked off Izzy's shoes.

Shower time.

Going against myself, I shredded down the clothes as fast as I could until I reached her underwear, which were definitely staying on.

Wow.

She was beyond gorgeous.

She was...wow.

After fully oogling my ex-best friend's body like the horny ass teenager I was, I took the well deserved shower.

~~*~~

Later that night, I laid on Izzy's lumpy mattress and thought long and hard. Judging by today's events, I knew I had to do something to help Iz. I couldn't let this keep going on.

I sat up, realization clear in my new brown eyes.

I had the perfect idea.

~~*~~

**Bella POV (Edward's body)**

It was another full week before I saw Edward again. And trust me, I really wished I hadn't.

It was Wednesday, and as usual, it was cloudy. Well, it wasn't completely cloudy, but it was cloudy enough to promise rain later. As usual, Tanya was complaining about how I never showed affection to her anymore (for good reasons) and that I wouldn't even hold her hand without flinching.

And then it was on to how she knew I was cheating and blah, blah, blah. Jessica and Lauren were chatting about how hot pink was way better than pasty pink and Rosalie was being Rosalie—vain, sluttish, snobby and arrogant.

And I was sitting here, ignoring everyone and everything, my new green eyes fighting to stay awake due to lack of sleep because of the constant phone calls from you-know-who.

Anyways, when my truck, my pride and joy, my fire-red baby pulled into the parking lot, I was stunned stupid. The roar, the clamber and clang of the engine was gone. In its place was a purring, quiet-sounding engine. And the color, still a nice bright red, was glossy, almost new.

He freaking pimped out my car?! UGH!

But that wasn't the only surprise I got that day.

When the tinted-windowed car door opened, Tanya and Jessica gasped, Lauren's eyes bulged out of her head, and Rosalie's scowl was so big it took the saying 'If looks could kill' to a whole new level.

And of course, my mouth was on the ground.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion in that short moment, like on one of those lame TV shows.

Edward, in my rightful body, stepped from the car, clad in the most gorgeous flat-heeled black leather boots, tight, black jeans with a golden belt and an even tighter white Cami underneath with a black leather jacket over it.

My eyes were natural, but they were luminous. My skin was perfect, my glasses were gone, and my teeth were metal-free. And was that a choker necklace?!

My long, silken brown hair blew in the passing wind as he strutted up to me like a professional.

"Hey, Edward," my voice taunted, "How's it goin'?"

~~*~~

**HAHAHA I've been dying to get this out!**

**Oh god, I had fun with this one. **

**I hope you have fun reading it, and I hope you enjoy yourselves.**

**Review  
**


	13. Jealous much?

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

Rosalie POV

~~*~~

How.

Dare.

She.

I watched with narrowed eyes as that stupid brown-haired slut walked across the lot, trying (and failing) to look like she was someone. I knew it was my nature to be short-tempered and jealous, but I wasn't. I was livid.

How dare she steal the spotlight from me _again? _How dare she flounce in here like she owned the place? How dare she steal Edward's attention when he never gave me so much as a side-ways glance?

I don't know what happened, but I assured myself that Isabella Swan was going to pay, and pay dearly. No one, and I mean no one crossed Rosalie Lillian Hale.

~~*~~

Jessica POV

Oh.

My.

God.

Is that Isabella – Ugly – Duckling – with – big – braces – and – ugly- glasses - Swan? Are you seriously kidding me? She's not even wearing a mini skirt and heels an_she's _the one getting attention? Seriously?!

I mean come on, last week she was a dork, and now all the guys are gawking at her? Not to mention Edward, (who I planned long ago to take from Tanya) who looked like that stupid Ugly Duckling was the sun and he was a blind man seeing it for the first time.

I crossed my arms, a slow, sly smirk crossing over my perfect and pouty lips as a thought crossed my mind. Oh, you better watch your back, Ugly Duckling, because Jessica Nicole Stanley is in town, and she's ready to play.

~~*~~

Lauren POV

Ooh, I look so good today. I was primping my perfect blonde hair, thinking how lucky my parents were for having such a perfect and drop-dead gorgeous daughter like me when I heard a purring engine pull into the lot. Wait, Rosalie and Edward were already here (The rest of the Cullens were out somewhere. Probably Tahiti!). Who else has a engine that sounds like that?

With some effort (I was that gorgeous) I tore my eyes from my handheld mirror and looked up daintily through my long, thick, beautiful eyelashes.

Oh my god. Is that…Isabella Swan? Where did she get those clothes? And those shoes! Oh my god, is that an Armani bracelet?!

I gaped at her for a second before I composed myself. Who did she think she was?! I mean, how dare she stroll in here looking like that? How dare she try to steal _my spotlight? _Everyone knew I was the most gorgeous thing since Angelina Jolie.

I mean, Rose, Tanya and Jessica were okay, but I mean, come on. Look at me! I was practically born a model!

Oh well, that's okay. Isabella can have her little moment of glory. But mark my words, she was going to regret the day she was ever born when I got done with her. No one messes with Lauren Anneliese Mallory.

~~*~~

Tanya POV

I.

Cannot.

Believe.

This.

How dare that little wench! How dare she do something like this? HOW DARE SHE?! I looked over at Eddie, who was practically drooling like a dog who had just seen the biggest bone in the world.

Oh, that was it!

Marching up to Eddie, I linked my arm in his, and pressed into his side, glaring daggers at Isabelle.

"Ugly Duckling, is that really you?" I said innocently, "Wow, I guess I didn't recognize you with all those new feathers you've got. But may I be a little frank, honey? – I leaned in, my hand over the side of my face as I whispered – Artificial feathers are never as pretty as the real thing." I smiled. Take that Duck.

Her jaw clenched for a moment before she smiled sweetly, placing her hands on her hips.

In a voice as sweet as honey, she spoke the words that made me want to claw her flawless face off.

"Well, _honey, _you should know."

UGH!

With much force, I smiled, making it sure to her that her words had no effect on me. But truth be told, it really didn't have any effect on me at all. For God's sake I was Tanya Kate-Lynn Denali, and I always, and I mean always got my way. By the end of the week, Isabella will regret ever showing her made-up face in Forks, Washington.

**Okay, I know this is short,**

**but you guys are so sweet**

**(and demanding lol) that I couldn't let you guys down.**

**So, here's a little look inside these jealous**

**bitches heads, just to let you know what we're dealing with.**

**Emmett, Jasper and Alice just didn't fit into this chap, so **

**I made a lame excuse. I'm sorry, but this IS a Edward and Bella story!**

**Oh, and Isabella will be no more.**

**Bella's coming out to play ;)**

**So, review and tell me what you think**

**of this little sample.**

**Thanx :)  
**


	14. Ideas

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

**Hey peoples :) **

**I know, I know, nobody likes stupid A/N's. You guys wanna read the story! Lol**

**Well, don't worry. I'm working on that next chapter as we speak.**

**But, there is something I need to ask of you guys.**

**Everyone that has left a review is amazing and I thank you guys sooo much for your support and sweet comments.**

**Also, I thank you for your honesty and critisizm. Wow, I still can't spell lol.**

**Anyways, here's what I need you guys to do for me.**

**I actually typed a full chapter earlier today, and I thought it was good....until I read it.**

**It was crap. Lol I ended up erasing the whole thing. **

**Okay, enough stalling.**

**Here's what I need you guys to do for me.**

**I need via want you guys to help me write the next chapter.**

**You see that little review box below this message? Hmm? Okay, good. Well, I want you guys**

**to leave your reviews and tell me your ideas.**

**And I'll tell you mine.**

**Okay, here's what I got planned;**

**1: Bella, in Eddie-Kins body, has to go on a date with Tanya**

**2: The jealous girls get together and come up with a bitchy plan**

**3: Edward, in Bella's body, has a fight with Tanya in the cafeteria**

**Okay, so that's basically all I can think of.**

**So, I need you guys to vote, 1,2 or 3 and also, send me your ideas!**

**This is really important guys, I need you guys to review and send me those ideas, okay?**

**Thanx so much for reading. **

**Luv ya :)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Review!!!!!  
**


	15. Tanya

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

~~*~~

It was a normal rainy day in the small town of Forks, Washington. As usual, the bordered state sat at the very edge of the Pacific North West, looking out over the rest of the world. The small, yet somehow still large for such a small town population was at its usual 3,275.

The women tended to their children, and their husbands worked their hardest to provide all the necessities and a little extra for their loving families.

The forests were a lush green and brown, filling the wet-streaked air with a sweet woodsy scent, along with the smell of nearby animal feces and cooked foods from also nearby restaurants.

Yup, it was a pretty normal day in Forks. Well, maybe except for one little thing…two teenagers, by the name of Isabella Marie and Edward Anthony. Best friends those too were, closer than the closest people in the world. But the probably was one thing;

The simple, miniscule, four-letter word—_were_

Yes, that's right, they're sweet, innocent, bonding friendship was over. For what reason may you ask? Well, allow me to explain.

Tanya Denali—enough said.

Yes, the sinfully beautiful strawberry-blonde was responsible for all this mishap. Whether it was the alluring cat shaped irises, with long and thick charcoal lashes and naturally hazel eyes, (which are now blue due to color contacts) or those full, perfect and devilishly red lips, or maybe the gracefully, yet sassy way her generous hips curved, no one was sure.

Well, for whatever the reason, Tanya Denali was trouble.

You see, Tanya, and her older brother Terri Denali, were always troubled children. Their mother died when they were little kids, and their father…well, he wasn't exactly the lovey-dovey type.

He was always a busy man, never really had any time for his kin. Instead, he showed his love by the small meals he provided and the clothes on their backs. But Tanya was somewhat of a…needy, if not selfish creature. She always wanted more, like the girls on the television. She would whine and complain, snort and shout at her father that he never done anything for them, that she wished for her mother instead, which made her father very angry and somewhat sad.

But still, Tanya was a sweetheart compared to the actions of her elder sibling. Terri was two years older than Tanya, and as most would say, he was born rebellious. He adored loud motorbikes and racing cars, raving parties, and he especially loved the rush of trying the drugs his "friends" provided.

When Tanya was fifteen and Terri was seventeen, Damien, their father, moved from their small shack-like home in Alaska to the rainy and equally small town of Forks, Washington, where he hoped for better business and a fresh start on life.

He was not disappointed. After several interviews, he landed a job at a major factory in Seattle, in result making the cash flow with the force of a rushing river. Tanya, being the person she was, still wanted more. She began to throw fits, saying she wanted to go to high school instead of home school like regular teenage girls.

After nearly striking the girl out of anger, Damien agreed. So, Tanya was signed up for high school. She was finally at peace, but it wasn't long until she continuously asked her father for money to buy new clothes, even though her closets were full.

"Tanya," her father said one evening at dinner, "God knows I've tried my hardest to make you happy and to be patient with you and your brother, but you're pushing it. Do you know how long it took me to get to where I am? I'm forty-eight years old, and it's been a struggle enough with work alone. So I'm not just going to let you throw away the first real cash we get since you were born. I'm sorry, but that's the long and short of it. End of discussion."

As expected, Tanya threw a tantrum. She screamed and hollered that Damien didn't love her, that he was being selfish and cruel. Fed up with the constant tantrums and ungratefulness, Damien instantly screamed in her face, and shoved her towards the stairs.

"ENOUGH!" He hollered, "Tanya Kate-Lynn Denali, go to your room right now or so help me…"

"WHATEVER!" Tanya shrieked back, pissed that her many coats of eyeliner and mascara was running and scared of her father's furious expression. She stormed up the stairs, and instantly started making plans. When she started high school, she was going to start with a bang. She was going to be the most gorgeous, popular, and highly praised girl of all. But how would she achieve that?

She was plenty beautiful, that was already known amongst many. But she felt she needed something else to complete the deal. And just like that, on the first day of school, she laid eyes on her ticket to success;

Edward Cullen.

~~*~~

Edward POV (Bella's Body)

I couldn't believe this.

"Hey, baby," Michael Newton drawled slowly, "You lookin' mighty fine in those jeans." He licked his thin and ugly lips.

My fists clenched as did my jaw. How dare this fool try to talk to Izzy this way? Wait… hold on…I'm Izzy. Aw, crap.

Well, that didn't matter. My blood was still boiling. Just because I changed Izzy's appearance everyone suddenly thinks I'm going to let them address her in such a filthy manner?

But I must admit, I was quite satisfied when I landed my fist in Michael's nose for pinching Izzy's butt. Well, actually, I forgot to mention something to dear old Isabella. I've changed her name. It's something shorter, and much, much catchier;

Bella

I decided to call my new self, Bella. Catchy aint it? Anyways, it means the same thing as I and her full given name has always described her as—beautiful. It's just shorter, and to the point; Bella Swan = Beautiful Swan.

Perfect.

By the end of the day, I punched a total of eight guys, my fist was red and throbbing and the brat pack (Rosalie and her cliché) were all purple with jealousy.

HAHA!

Oh, and not to mention my dear sweet "Edward Cullen" over there. Haha, you'd think "he'd" seen a ghost or something when I strolled up this morning—absolutely priceless. Anyways, now Bella just looked mad at me. Very mad—livid even.

I never wanted her mad at me. I just wanted to show her how beautiful, no, gorgeous she was, and possibly to get back at Rosalie….possibly.

When I went "home" at Bella's house, Mr. Swan was pissed.

"Isabella Marie, what are you wearing?!"

"…Clothes?" I murmured sarcastically. It was an extreme 'Duh!' moment. Ugh, listen to me. I'm turning into a complete girl. No pun intended.

His face turned several shades of color before he pointed upstairs with a look that said 'If you don't change into something baggy this instant I will not hesitate to send you off to a boarding school with no TV and make sure it serves lots of vegetables!' Well, okay, it didn't say all that. More like; 'Get your butt upstairs now and change or so help me…' Yeah, that was pretty much it…but I liked my version better.

I dropped my head, and quietly marched up the stairs. Though I felt confident I made a point to Bella today, I did feel very, very, very out of place, for more than one reason.

One, I'm a freaking girl wearing freaking girl clothes.

Two, my fist is now swelling and beet red, even though I'm quite proud of myself.

Three, I have the weirdest feeling in the pit of my stomach.

That last one was a mystery, but I brushed it off as nothing. Maybe I was just hungry? It had been a long day after all.

After getting over my fear of Bella's body, I changed into some baggy clothes and put my new long hair in a ponytail. Now I see what Alice goes on and on about. It's nice to run my fingers through her silky locks once and a while. I did that as my old self too, but not without having a nervous reason or just being jittery, like I kind of am now.

"What the hell?" I muttered, as an increasing knot formed in my stomach.

I groaned, it was getting tighter…tighter.

Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, the impossible happened.

A warm, crimson wetness leaked from my pants.

**Ha, I'm gonna get flamed 'till I die for this one**

**lol. I'm sorry, but if I'm gonna make Eddie-boy suffer, I'm gonna do it properly. :)**

**Anyways, luvs ya much and thanx so much for your support and help you guys are amazing. :) :) :)**

**And don't worry, I'm gonna do all three options. I just wanted to get this out the way to build suspense cuz I'm evil like that :)**

**Okay bye!**

**Review :)  
**


	16. Hell

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

~~*~~

Bella POV (Edward Body)

I can't believe him! How dare he do that to me? Looking like _that? _And wearing _those _clothes?! UGH!

I stormed up to the Cullen's house, wanting so bad to wreck that stupid Volvo I gradually started to like. Hey, I said _like_, so don't get any big ideas that I _love _or possibly adore the stupid thing. I SAID LIKE!

Anyways, Rosalie was fuming mad as well, for reasons entirely different from my own. I knew how Rosalie could be, (surprisingly) but now she's just pushing her luck. I knew the rules that came with being in this body, but I'm about to knock the blonde's lights out.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Esme asked, directing the question towards both Rosalie and me, but she was looking in my direction.

"Ask your annoying son's stupid ex-friend!" Rosalie shouted, storming up the stairs. I growled, my blood boiling.

"Edward, what's the meaning of this?" Esme gasped, brushing the stupid hair out my stupid eyes.

"Ask your equally annoying, petty, jealous, self-centered, vain as hel stuck up bitch of a daughter!" I screamed, making sure that brat heard every word.

And she did, as soon as she was down stairs, (which seemed impossibly fast in the six inch heels she was wearing) I received blow after blow with her cruel words and ringed hands as she slapped and screamed at me.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed wildly, tackling me to the ground as we wrestled around on the ground. I was equally screaming and kicking and hitting, and I think Esme was screaming for Carlisle somewhere, I'm not sure. I was too blinded by rage.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" Came a thundering voice. We both jumped and gasped, completely startled. We froze in our current position, her hand longed deep in my throat, trying desperately to choke me, and my hands shoving against her shoulders.

We were separated just as Alice, Emmett and Jasper came home.

"What the fuck happened?" Emmett yelled, instantly going over to Rosalie, who looked perfectly fine except for a few scratches and messed up hair, even though she still looked very pretty.

Wrenching herself away from Esme, she ran out the door, dragging Emmett with her. A few seconds (yes, seconds) later her car started and then she was gone.

Alice and Jasper were still gaping at the many scars and scratches and nail marks (and bloodied lip) I had on me, and the fact that I actually _fought _Rosalie—a girl.

I tore out of Carlisle's tight grasp and ran up to Edward's room where I slammed and locked the door.

I laid on the bed for a full hour, just watching the ceiling, imagining what life would have been like if I've never existed at all. It wasn't long before the soft murmurs about how horrible and strange I've been acting lately subsided and Edward's cell rang.

"What?" I murmured into the phone, not caring who it was.

"HELP ME!" shouted/wailed my true voice on the other side of the speaker.

"Edward?" I gasped, sitting up straight as a board. Was he hurt? What happened to him? Suddenly all my anger and frustration with him and his deranged sister melted away into nothingness.

"No, it's Martha Stewart. What the hell do you think!?" Well, maybe not all my anger and frustration faded.

"Shut the fuck up! What do you want? I'm busy getting my ass kicked and pretending to be you!" I hissed. It was silent on the other end for a beat before a really loud groan sounded.

"Ugh, son of a—"

"Edward, talk to me. What's going on?" I pushed, now angry at my fast fading and re-approaching anger.

"Please, just get over your house, now! For all that's sane and holy, get your fucking ass over here NOW!" The dial tone sounded as he hung up.

Edward POV (Bella's Body)

I've never given much thought as to how I would die. But dying in the worst possible pain the world…seems like Hell. I was currently in a fetal position, crying like the girl I was (no pun intended) and staring at my bloodied hand (I just wanted to make sure it wasn't ketchup, which made no sense whatsoever since I hate ketchup for reasons one should not mention) rocking and forth, banging my head on the headboard every time I came forward.

"God, have mercy!" I hissed as a large wave of what only could be described as death washed through me. My back was killing me, my stomach was clenched so hard it felt like stone and my legs were jelly…and bloody.

When I heard knocking on the front door I cried again, this time out of joy. Now I can finally get help.

"Edward?" Charlie asked, incredulous.

"Um, hey, Charlie…I um….well, I saw um…Isabella at school today and…well, she didn't seem herself, so I just….um…."

"Edward!" Renee gasped. "What are you doing here, dear? Are you alright? What happened?"

"He's here for Izzy," Charlie's voice answered, ignoring all other questions and sounded very grim.

"Oh…what's the matter? Is everything okay? How's Esme?"

"She's fine, Renee, I just have to talk to Isa for a minute. Is it alright if I come in?"

Yes! Say YES!

"Of course, sweetheart," Renee said, probably annoying Charlie to death.

"Thank you." I started crying tears of joy again once I heard the clammering sound of my sneakers coming up the stairs. Expensive shoes too, I never did figure out how Alice got around Carlisle with that one…I think maybe she—

"Um, hey Isa, I hope you don't mind, but I just came to see how you were doing?" My stupid voice yelled over-exaggeratedly, trying to prove a point to the old people downstairs. Ha, old people…

"What's the matter?" My voice whispered, running over to the bedside.

"What the hell happened to my face?!" I gasped changing the subject.

"Later, just what's wrong?"

Without words, I threw the too-hot blanket off my currently disgustingly sticky body. My true body gasped, eyes bugging.

"Help me…" I whispered pitifully, and a little dramatically. Another wave of pain hit, this time bringing immense nausea.

"Can!" I yelled. Shaking the stunned look for a moment, my body got the small trash can in the corner of the room and put it under my mouth as I hurled.

God, how does she do this? And every month, nonetheless?! I want to _die_!

I moaned loudly as I slammed my head back into the stiff pillow.

"Kill me now…" I hoarsely whispered. "Please."

"Edward….," my voice murmured. "Are you on your... _period?_" It was silent for a beat or two before loud guffaws filled the room.

My mouth hung open, completely forgetting about the pain for half a second (literally).

"What's so funny!? This is HELL!"

The guffaws got louder. Tears streamed down my rightful face as that evil being inside of it rocked back and forth on the floor, holding its sides.

"Shut the hell up or I'll kick your ass into the middle of next year!" I hissed.

"Haha, yeah…right….y-you can't…even…get up!" My body hiccupped loudly before the laughs grew louder, and my temper grew shorter.

Suddenly I felt very smug, even though I was now rocking myself, not from spasms of laughter, but spasms of pain.

"Alright then – I paused to suck in a sharp breath – keep laughing. Let's just hope Charlie and Renee hear you loud and clear. Oh, and God forbid they come up here and see me like this. Wouldn't that be a shame?" It grew quiet.

"That's what I thought." Even though I felt very triumphant, my whole bottom half was drenched in red, the sheets were practically a blood bank and I smelled rotten. The bile was rising again. Oh yeah, that stunk too.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I know it hurts. I just….I never thought I'd see the day when a _guy_ got his period!" She started to laugh again but I gave her a death glare that said 'So help me…'

So, with an effortless (well, not really. I couldn't stay in one position. It hurt too much) lift from my body (weird) I was placed in a hot bath, which was okay, but it would've been better if my body hadn't dunked me in clothes and all.

"Uh, uh, Edward, don't you dare. It's either clothes, or I'll let you scream 'till the cows come home."

"Hey! I don't scream!"

"Sure you don't," she laughed. "Oh, help me, Izzy! It hurts too much! Waa, waa, waa!" My cheeks suddenly felt warmer.

"Shut up," was my only smart and tired remark.

After thoroughly washing the blood away, brushing my teeth and being traumatized and scarred for life by the instructional (and scarily descriptive) tutorial that that crazy specimen that I used to call my best friend showed me about how to use and change a tampon, (I threw up again after that stunt) I was given two Ibuprofen, and clean sheets. When the drugs kicked in, I was overwhelmed at how tired I was.

My body chuckled softly.

"You're welcome, you know," My voice whispered, pulling the mahogany hair out my face.

"Mmm…" I sighed, too tired to talk.

"Good enough, I guess."

I couldn't tell if it was the drowsiness or the drugs, or the fact that I was just crazy, but for some reason, before I slipped into the sweet cover of blackness, I whispered the words that made my stomach hurt all over again.

"I love you, Bella."

~~*~~

Double Feature

~~*~~

Alice POV (After the big fight with Rosalie)

I was stunned. No, more than that. I was….well, alright stunned is good enough. Jasper, Emmett and I had taken a day off from school today, mainly because we all had doctor's appointments, but also because we were very curious as to what was up with Isabelle and Edward.

"Oh, what am I going to do with them? They used to be such sweet children, now look! Edward's grades are barely holding him up, he's been absent for a full week before, and that girl he's seeing? And Rosalie…I fear for her, Carlisle. She's too strong-willed and stubborn for her own good. She's going to get hurt! Oh, oh, oh…" Esme began to cry again, as Carlisle tried to comfort her.

Jasper had gone upstairs to read, though he was just as confused as I was. I didn't want to sit there and hear my poor mother sob, so I quietly went upstairs to see how Edward was doing.

I positioned my hand to knock when I heard hushed whispers on the other side.

_"Shut the fuck up! What do you want? I'm busy getting my ass kicked and pretending to be you!" _What? Who was he talking to?

There was a pause for where the other person must have been talking, but I couldn't hear. Finally, Edward spoke again.

_"Edward, talk to me. What's going on?" _Edward? He's talking too an _Edward? _Strange.

It was quiet now, save for the long groan that left my brother's lips. I heard rustling, and instantly knew he was coming my way. I quickly ran from the room, extremely confused, and possibly…curious.

~~*~~

Triple Feature

Don't you love me?

~~*~~

Rosalie POV (Right after the fight)

Red

That's all I could see was red. The white-hot pulsating feeling of hate and anger and sorrow filled me as I desperately tried to hurt my favorite brother. (Besides my twin)

But even now, thinking about it, I realize how hurt I really was—how hurt I really am. How painful it was to see Edward so enraged with me that he would actually strike me like that.

Blue

My life was blue as well—a dull, lifeless blue that matched the color of my eyes. It was blue ice water that filled my veins, draining me of life and my will to be strong. I regretted doing what I did, I really did. But how would I explain? Edward was just as strong-willed and hard-headed as I was.

Green

I felt green. Not just from the nausea bubbling in the pit of my stomach, but rather it was the aching, poisonous feeling of jealousy that racked my body every time I thought of Edward leaving my side for that stupid brunette.

The world seemed empty to me now. Now that I realized truly how much Edward hated me, how he truly felt; How horrible I was, how selfish and self-centered. He was right. I am just a vain, selfish, jealous, stupid bitch.

And most of all, I was not beautiful. I was anything but. The tears streamed down my face as Emmett and I rode through the fast-approaching night. Emmett was silent, his big head on my shoulder for comfort as I drove to no where.

Occasionally he would kiss my shoulder or neck to send the message that he knew how I felt and that everything was going to be alright. I adored Emmett with my every being. He was such a sweetheart, and always knew what to do. I loved him.

But I couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right. What would life have been like if I had ended up with Edward? Would I have been happier?

And...could I possibly still love him?

**Alright there you go**

**A triple dosage of drama. I hope you enjoyed reading this**

**because I sure as hell had a good time writing it hahahaha :)**

**Alright ppl, you know the drill,**

**REVIEW!  
**


	17. I'm in trouble again AN

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

**~*~  
**

**Ugh, don't you just hate these? But this is kinda important**

**Kinda.**

**Anyways, refering to the chapter before 'Hell', labeled 'Tanya' I've made a huge mistake.**

**For the next chapter (which is more than halfway done :D ) I was reading through my entire story, getting new ideas**

**and getting excited and everything. But then I came across chapter...hold on let me look again lol....okay, chapter ten, labeled 'Morning**

**Mishaps' there's a line, and I will post it below;**

**~*~  
**

**_The door opened and Tanya rushed out, screaming something at her mother._**

**_~*~  
_**

**BAM! Right there! Right there is my fatal mistake! You see, I never read my stories all the way through, I just write, right?**

**But check this out, in the chapter, labeled 'Tanya', **

**~*~  
**

**_You see, Tanya, and her older brother Terri Denali, were always troubled children. Their mother died when they were little kids, and their father…well, he wasn't exactly the lovey-dovey type._**

~*~

**One more time, please**

**~*~**

_**You see, Tanya, and her older brother Terri Denali, were always troubled children. Their mother died when they were little kids, and their father…well, he wasn't exactly the lovey-dovey type.**_

~*~

**OMFG THIS IS SO UN-PROFESSINAL!! I'M A FREAKING FAILURE!!!! OMFG**

**Anyways, I'm asking you, as my fateful and sweet readers to help me out. Should I delete the chapter and start a new, which means**

**deleting my latest chapter 'Hell', which means starting a new on the new-new chapter I'm writing**

**or shall I just play it off like Bella didn't know it wasn't her mother? But who could it be? A girlfriend? Idk**

**Anyways, you choose. **

**Luvs ya much**

**And thanx so much**

**:)**

**~~Twilightlover1518~~**


	18. All hell broke loose

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

~~*~~

Edward POV (Bella's body)

I woke the next morning feeling miserable. No, it wasn't the stupid pain (which wasn't that painful by the way. I could've gone another…five, six minutes easy) that was bothering me, but the fact that I couldn't keep my stupid mouth shut and leave well enough alone.

I mean, come on, I get some sympathy from the girl of my dreams (literally and non) and all of a sudden I'm bustin' up rings from my back pocket asking for her hand. I mean, how dumb can I be?

I suddenly noticed how hot I felt. It was the stupid blush, no doubt. It was adorable when Bella was in her body, but now, I just want to lay in a tub of ice and wait to get hyperthermia. Well, okay that's a little extreme, but who cares.

I turned my aching neck (I gotta by Bella a better mattress) towards her alarm clock, (which I all but destroyed a few days ago) and saw what time it was.

6:57 am

Perfect.

I groaned and then sighed, running my fingers through the tangled silk strewn across the pillow. Well, at least that's a little comforting. I watched for a few minutes as the soft waves glided through my petite fingers, smiling a little at a memory.

_Flashback_

_"Good morning," Iz yawned, climbing over my still half-asleep body to see if I was awake or not. We were both seven and this was our first sleepover. I had originally wanted her to come over my house, but I wanted to keep her safe against my evil siblings, so we both went over to her place, which was still fine with the grown-ups. And us.  
_

_I mumbled something incoherently snuggling deeper into my blanket._

_"Edward, wake up. You don't want to spend all day sleeping when we can play, right?" I didn't want to play. I wanted to sleep._

_"Edwaaarrrdddd…" she moaned, opening my eyelid by force with her tiny little fingers. I never really liked to admit it, but Izzy was a lot like Alice when she wanted to play with me. She always told me that I was just that good of a friend, but I was sleepy. I huffed and rolled over, knocking her over on her bum._

_"Izzy, I wanna sleep. Come back in two hours." _

_She sighed loudly, probably rolling her eyes as well. _

_"Fine, its early anyhow. If you don't wanna play, then I'll sleep in with you. It is only Saturday after all." I cracked an eye open and smiled, moving over to make room for her._

_I patted the now empty spot, where I placed her pillow. My sleeping bag was huge, so it was no problem. Though we both had cots, (provided by Renee) we liked sleeping on the floor better._

_She giggled and crawled in, pressing tightly against my side for warmth. I draped the cover over her and wrapped my arm around her tiny, tiny waist._

_"Good morning," she mumbled sleepily. I opened my eyes and looked at her quizzically._

_As if reading my mind, she turned to me and smiled. "Well, when we usually go to sleep, we say good night, right? Well its morning, so good morning, Edward."_

_I shook my head and laughed. "Good morning Iz."_

_Later that morning when I woke, I sat up and stretched, scratching my head like I always did when I woke._

_I looked down at my best friend and gasped. Even at seven I've always realized how gorgeous she was. Her tiny lavender lids were closed peacefully, her long, thick black lashes grazing soft skin, fluttering ever so slightly with her passing dreams. Her soft pink lips were parted a little, adorable soft snores following her deep even breathing._

_And her hair; her rich, silky mahogany brown hair was strewn gracefully over her pillow, framing her face beautifully—she was perfect._

_End of Flashback_

I sighed again as I hauled my lazy ass out the lumpy excuse for a bed and into the bathroom. I remembered what Bella had shown me, and for that I threw up a little in my mouth.

So after showering with eyes closed for more than one reason and dry heaving several times while I…um…_took care of business_, (Gag), I got ready.

I was seriously turning into a complete pansy. I took more time than necessary going through Bella's hair, (most likely for my own selfish reasons) and clothes. Well, I really didn't care about clothes, but still….

Since I already got my point across, I settled for a crisp white blouse, black jeans and some boots. That's feminine right? Eh, who cares…

I ran downstairs, put on the leather jacket that was a smaller version of mine, grabbed a pair of sunglasses, school bag, car keys and headed out.

"Wait, honey," Renee called. I turned around, wondering what was up.

"Yeah, Renee, what's up?" I asked, making it known that I was in a hurry. It was already 7:30.

"I need you to come straight home after school today, alright? Me and your father have something to do and I need to know if you can handle it."

"Of course." Alone…at home….by myself…HALLELUJAH!

"That's my girl!" I'm not a girl…but she didn't need to know that. And looks are known to be deceiving…

She kissed both my cheeks and placed a curl behind my ear.

"You look very pretty, by the way. I'm glad you like your new look, honey. Oh, and what did you and Edward do last night? He seemed kind of jittery when he left. Are you guys dating? Oh my goodness! Wait until I tell Esme! Oh, this is so sweet! You guys finally made up! I'm so happy for you—"

"Renee!" I nearly shouted. "We are **_not _**dating!" Unfortunately, I thought. "He um…just came by to uh…help me out with some…homework and to…uh….talk." Smooth…real smooth…

"Oh…well, its still sweet you guys made up anyways. You guys were so adorable when you were little! Simply inseparable! Remember that one time you and him were at the pool and your bathing suit ripped and she ripped hers to give to you and—"

"Renee!" That was the most embarrassing day of my life. My swimsuit ripped off and seeing that I was totally mortified (Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were laughing at me!) Bella quickly ripped off her suit, trying to help me. But the thing was too small (and hot pink) and we both ended up naked until the parents stopped laughing and got us towels.

She giggled, and my face burned like an inferno. I rolled my eyes and went out the door, calling over my shoulder that I'd see her later.

I really used to think that Renee was fun, but now….I fear for Bella.

At school I was faced with even more problems.

_"Can Miss Swan please come to the office? Miss Swan to the office, thank you." _

For a moment I forgot who I was, and started looking around, just to realize that all eyes were turned towards me. My face burned despite myself as I realized. There were loud snickers and the brat pack was gossiping quite loudly while the teacher yelled 'Silence!' to everyone while tapping the desk with a ruler.

Ooh, the day I get those bitches alone…

I reluctantly went into the office, and took a seat in one of the uncomfortable chairs, sighing at the irony. How many times have I been here? But considering that I wasn't myself, I guess this was a first…or was it? I'm not sure…

Anyways, Mr. Payne had his back turned towards me in that fancy rotating chair, chatting away on the phone.

"Yes, that will be fine. See you then, 2:30… alright, goodbye." He placed the phone on the receiver as I daydreamed up a dramatic scene where I (in my rightful body) sat lounged in one of those black leather rotating chairs, my feet on the desk with a big cigar in my mouth. Ha…good stuff.

"Ah, Miss Swan, how are you, dear?"

"Fine." Don't call me 'dear'.

"Good. Would you like a lollipop? A chocolate?"

"No," I quickly added, "Thanks."

"Alright then, lets get down to business, shall we?" He gave a small smile. I forced a smile and nodded. "Okay, well...as far as your records go, Miss Swan, your attendance, along with your grades are absolutely flawless." I waited for the big word that always followed these kinds of chats.

_But...  
_

"But," What I tell you? "I'm afraid that you're starting to lack, Miss Swan. Is something troubling you? Anything wrong going on at home that you would like to talk about?"

"No. Nothing's wrong, I've just…been a little…busy, lately, Mr. Payne. I promise to get the work done, I just…I don't know." What could I say besides that I've spontaneously switched bodies with a girl I am and always been in love with because of a stupid gypsy and that's why my homework had lack to be desired? Yeah, right.

"Hmm…well, you're a good girl – I inwardly rolled my eyes – Miss Swan, so I shall give you one more chance to make up, alright?"

"Yeah…I mean, yes sir." Stupid façade....

After leaving the office, I started to panic. I barely got by as my real self, how was I going to get by as some one who was unbelievably smart? I groaned loudly, wishing for the earth to collapse and take me with it.

~~*~~

At lunch I decided it was best if I keep this from Bella. I already scared the poor girl off with my big mouth, so decided to just do the homework on my own—fun, right?

I was currently in the line, drumming my fingers along the cool surface of the glass-like metal as the line slowly progressed.

What was dear old Bella Swan/Edward Cullen gonna have today…? I thought in a girly sing-song voice.

I'm seriously losing my mind…

"Isabella?"

Oh, Great….

I turned around, and looked straight into the false blue eyes of Tanya Denali.

What a delight….

"Hello, Tanya," I said calmly before turning back around and getting some food. After we were both out of the line, she spoke again.

"You know, Isabelle, I barely recognized you!" she gave a loud false giggle. "You sure do look different when you have all your clothes on and aren't wrapped around a long pole."

I froze mid-stride and the room suddenly grew very, very quiet. Not even the dramatic cricket sounds that happened on TV shows were heard. They were quiet too.

I chuckled humorlessly and slowly turned around, gripping the plastic tray so hard I felt every one of the veins beneath my skin.

"Well, Tanya, you're one to talk." The smile dropped from her face.

Strike one

She quickly adjusted her features and glared at me.

"Oh really, Isabelly?" I rolled my eyes. "Ha, funny, because I could've sworn I saw you hugging up to MIKE NEWTON the other day." My jaw dropped.

Jessica Stanley made her self known to the world how she felt about Michael, but I really didn't care about that. The real reason I was fuming was because of the LOW DOWN DIRTY LIES!

No, no, no, Edward, stay calm. Just ignore her and stay calm...stay calm...

"What was it again? 'Oh, Mikey, harder! Harder! Oh yes, that's it!"

Kill the bitch...kill the bitch...

My jaw clenched as I stalked towards her, all the anger in the world bubbling and boiling in my veins, memories and flashbacks going into overload since ninth grade.

Through clenched teeth, I sneered at her.

"Fuck you, Tanya."

And with that, I was suddenly covered in cafeteria food. I gasped, completely in shock as she poured all the water from her water bottle over my face and shirt.

Everyone in the cafeteria gasped, as Tanya dumped the empty bottle on my head, which made a loud clatter on the ground. Alright, some bitch is gonna die today.

A small smile played on the corner of my lips as I opened my eyes, staring right at Tanya as I spit a mouthful of water in her face, making her many layers of makeup drip off like a melting ice cream cone.

And with half a heart beat, all hell broke loose.

**Lol Edward's pissed offf......bwahahaha**

**Oooh man, that was funny as shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, so you guys**

**know what to do, hmm? **

**REVIEW!!!**

**And I thank those who commented on my A/N you guys are the best!**

**Okay, now**

**REVIEW!  
**


	19. My Song Book

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

"I have no idea what could've provoked this! Isabella has always been one of the best students this school has ever had! I…I just don't understand."

Mr. Payne was rambling to Renee and Charlie again, who had to cut their errands short because I reportedly went into a violent rampage against students Tanya Denali, Jessica Stanley and Rosalie Hale. Also, it was "reported" that "Edward Cullen" was involved, though "he" was only trying to break it up.

"I—I know, Mr. Payne, and I'm so, so sorry. I promise that nothing like this will ever happen again. I just…don't believe it. Isa never hurt a fly! Something must've provoked her!"

I bit my lip and looked over at my body, where Bella had my head in my hands, completely ignoring me.

My punishment got her suspended, and a lost attempt at making up any homework. I had officially ruined her life.

"Iz…Iz please, I'm sor—"

My hand shot up, silencing me.

"Save it, Edward."

I sighed sadly and dropped my gaze. Not another word was said.

When I arrived at Bella's house, I was scolded and lectured and questioned. By time I was let up to my room I was extremely ashamed and upset with myself. This afternoon's events repeated over and over in my head as I scrubbed food out Bella's hair.

_Flashback_

_I watched in utter satisfaction as Tanya screamed and hollered about her ruined makeup. Please, anyone could do makeup like Tanya. Just dunk your whole face in a tub full of paint and you're done._

_The heels of Rosalie and her brat pack were heard loud and clear over the bickering cafeteria. I mentally cracked my knuckles, getting ready to beat the shit out of my sister and her "friends"._

_Once she was close enough, she snaked out arm and slapped me—hard. I stumbled a little, my cheek burning._

_Oh, its on, bitch._

_With quick reflexes, I slapped her back with much more force than was necessary. She gasped loudly, and I chuckled. _

_You don't know how long I've wanted to do that, sis, I thought. After that, everything was pretty much a blur. Everyone was screaming and fighting and clawing and pinching. It was painful and funny at the same time—in a…weird, not-really-but-still kind of way._

_It took me a while to realize whose arms were around Bella's waist, holding me back from kicking anyone else's ass._

_"Stop it! STOP IT!" My voice yelled, then whispered in my ear._

_"Edward, please…" I looked up over my shoulder at my face (still weird) and was ashamed at how pained I looked. _

_Rosalie was being held by Emmett, Jasper got a hold of Tanya and some random guy got Jessica. Lauren was no where to be seen and Alice had her hand over her mouth in shock._

_Tanya was still screaming profanities, but I didn't care. She deserved every scratch and pinch she got. That spoiled little brat._

_My body took me to the lockers, where Bella made me put on my leather jacket, since I completely forgot that the shirt was white, and now see-through._

_"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"_

_She shook my head, still looking pained. _

_Shit, I thought. I've messed up again.  
_

_End Flashback_

So now, I was pretty much in the dog house. I took a long shower, put on a fresh (gag) tampon took some Tylenol for my headache and spread a quilt out on the floor.

I placed Bella's pillow on the blanket and laid down, wondering how in one day I could lose my best friend all over again.

The next morning wasn't eventful in the slightest. I stared at the pancakes Renee heated up from the Pillsbury Frozen Pancake box she bought yesterday…before the incident.

Charlie had left earlier, as usual and so it was just me and Renee. Well, until twelve o clock, when she had to leave for work at Forks Diner.

I stared at the decorative chocolate chip smiley-face on the flat pastries, and frowned even more.

"Izzy, baby, you have to eat. I've told you, I'm not upset. I know you wouldn't do anything like this purposely. Please, eat. You look so frail."

"It's only been a day since I've eaten, Renee." I said quietly.

"Eaten what? Some granola bars? Honey, that's hardly anything! I swear, if you turned to the side you'd disappear."

I rolled my eyes at the exaggeration. Bella wasn't _that_ frail, but she was indeed quite small and thin. She needed a good meal.

So, I picked up the fork and started on the pancakes, much to Renee's satisfaction.

After breakfast, I helped Renee with the dishes and laundry. Afterwards, we watched a movie together, though I couldn't bring myself to enjoy it. I was still upset.

At eleven-thirty, Renee kissed my cheeks and bid me goodbye, worrying as much as Esme did that time I came down with a high fever and wouldn't eat anything for a week.

"I'll be fine, Renee. I've been home alone before."

"Yes I know but—"

I faked a laugh. "Renee, just go, I'm fine." I added a toothy smile to go with my stupid façade. But of course, dear old Renee Isabelle Swan (Bella once told me the story Renee told her about where her name came from) totally bought it and promised to come home as soon as possible.

Once the door closed behind her and her car left the driveway, I sighed in relief and stared at the clean, quiet and very empty house.

Goody.

I put Bella's long hair in a ponytail, took some Ibuprofen and started the day.

By 2:30 I was ready to jump off a bridge. Nothing good was on TV, the computer was annoyingly sluggish and I couldn't leave the house, for I knew that I was going to go straight to my house, and that wouldn't do at all.

So, I headed upstairs, sighing loudly. I never really liked school all that much, but this was pretty much torture. I landed in Bella's room, on her stomach, on her lumpy bed.

I started to bang my head after 15 minutes, trying to find something to do. With one particularly hard bang, something hard fell on my head.

"Fuck!"

I rubbed the top of her head, imagining one of those cartoons where they character gets knocked up side the head and a large lump forms on their head.

When I opened her scrunched up eyes again, I blinked a few times, looking down at the bed.

**_'My Song Book', _**it read. Strange, I never knew she had a song book. I knew she loved music – we both did – but I didn't know she wrote some of her own.

I looked above for a moment, at the shelf that was always above her head, wondering how I had missed such a big book before.

I shook my head and sat down, leaning against the headboard as I took the book into her lap.

**_Warning, keep out unless you're me, Isabella Swan. _**

**_If you're not, or you found this lying somewhere, then please just return it. Thanks._**

I laughed. What was the irony? She said not to open unless your Isabella Swan. Well, I sure don't look like Edward Cullen, now do I?

I know, I know, curiosity killed the cat. But that's a lie. Stupidity killed the cat—curiosity was framed. No, seriously, it's true.

Her fingers skimmed through the pages, quickly reading the labels on each one.

**_Ideal songs for I pod—_**that must've been before she got it for her fourteenth birthday—and I should know, I was there.

**_Favorite Lines from songs_**—That part was kinda interesting. She seemed to only pick lines with deep meanings.

**_Favorite Songs in General—_**well, that's insanely long, though, few were regular day songs. Most were piano, and all of which were my favorite in exact order.

At last, I reached what I wanted to see most.

**_My songs_**

Each song had a meaning to it, some happy, some sad, but one stood out from all the others.

It was labeled; **_'Don't Forget'_**

I started to read.

**_Did you forget  
That I was even alive?  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had?  
Did you forget...  
Did you forget...  
About me?_**

**_Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us_**

**_But somewhere we went wrong...  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_**

**_So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand?  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget_**

**_We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us_**

**_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_**

**_Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all_**

**_And at last...  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us_**

**_But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us._**

**_Isabella Marie Swan;_**

**_March 26, 2005—Saturday, 1:17 pm_**

**_Dedicated to Edward Anthony Cullen  
_**

I gasped, the heart inside her chest thrumming rapidly. March 26, that was the Saturday Bella was supposed to leave for Spring Break vacation with me. So that means….this is three years old.

I flipped through the rest of the book. Most, if not all, were dedicated to me, and all were about how much of a jackass I am.

I sighed and banged my head against the headboard again, wishing to for the ability to go back in time and get as far away from Tanya as possible.

A half hour later, I couldn't take it. I threw on one of her old ratty hoodies and ran out the house, ignoring the truck I had absolutely no use for.

As expected, I ran straight to my house. The roaring thunder and lightening was making itself clear that it meant serious business, as did the chilly goose-bump-raising wind, and heavy icy rain.

I was more than overly drenched by time I reached the Cullen house, and shivering nearly uncontrollably.

I should've worn a warmer jacket…

I hissed as another gust of wind whipped through Bella's hair, deciding to just bite the bullet and get it over with.

So, with a shaking fist, I knocked on the door—and cringed at the sight of blond hair.

**Oooh, Eddie's in trouble lol**

**Anyways, you know what to do!!!!!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!  
**


	20. Shocking News

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

Bella POV (Edward's Body)

I sighed for the billionth time that evening as I laid down on Edward's smooth mattress, missing the lumpy and unevenness of my old bed. I missed the warmth of the quilt Granny Swan made me when I was three. I missed my clumsiness, I missed my long, lanky hair, I even missed my lack of sight. I missed _me._

Alice came by a couple minutes or hours (I'm not sure) later, bringing me a fudge bar, she and I knowing it was Edward's favorite frozen treat. I never really liked it that much, but I still excepted it to keep up the stupid façade and thanked her.

"Edward," she said softly. "Can we talk?"

I looked at her, remembering all those days ago when she led me believe that I could trust and befriend her. I remembered how she led me straight into Rosalie's trap. How she just stood there as I ducked and dodged countless paint cans. How she yelled at me over stupid doll clothes when we were five…

"You want to talk? Alright then, lets talk." I slammed the fudge bar on the side table (on the napkin she brought with it) and stared into her crystal ocean-blue eyes.

She seemed a bit surprised at my hostile tone, but continued anyways.

"Um…alright, then…um…well, first we can start with what happened with Rosalie. I know she's known to push your buttons but—"

"Push my buttons? Ha, that's cute, Alice, real cute." More like making me want to fucking shank myself with a fork.

She bit her lip, looking as if I had just insulted her fashion sense.

"Look, Mary Alice Brandon, I have no need, nor want for your little 'what's the matter with Bella chats', okay? Seriously, it's going to do no good. So you, and this melting fudgey pop can just—"

"Bella?" she asked quietly, her eyes glowing with confusion.

"What?"

"Bella, you said Bella. Edward…what's going on? Who's Bella?"

Shit.

I bit my lower lip and tried not to hyperventilate. The nerves inside my borrowed body were taking a toll on me and I felt kind of light headed.

Well, it didn't really help that I wasn't breathing…

Thunder and lightening crashed loudly, drowning out Alice's questions and confusion a beat later. But with one problem, brings many, many more. With a loud pop and buzzing, all the lights in the house went out.

"Oh my goodness!" Esme gasped from somewhere in the house—obviously somewhere close enough to be heard. Alice rushed from the room, forgetting all about my stupid slip up, trying to help Esme.

I banged Edward's head on the headboard for a few minutes before getting up and leaving the room, seeing if I could help as well.

Fifteen minutes later, all the candles and flashlights we could find were lit and glowing brightly against the blackened and eerily quiet house.

"Carlisle, what are you doing?" Esme suddenly asked, holding a candle in her small hand. I turned towards Carlisle to see him shrugging on his coat and boots.

"I'm just going out to get some more supplies, love. It might be a while and I don't want the food in the refrigerator to spoil."

Esme looked worried, her lips pursing into a thin line as she stared out the window at the rolling and crashing thunder and lightening.

She quickly went over to him and kissed his lips sweetly. I felt myself growing increasingly and surprisingly jealous of their sweet and tender love.

"Be careful, honey," she whispered. "Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, maybe you should go with him. Edward, Jasper and I will be fine here."

Everyone nodded, accept for Rosalie who was still bitching about her damp hair. Apparently her hair dryer is electric…what a shame. Snicker.

Everyone assigned to ran out into the freezing cold winds and icy hail-like rain and piled into one car, where they raced off to local supermarkets.

"Edward, sweetie, can you get the icebox from downstairs? Its small, but it'll fit just enough food for dinner until Carlisle gets back."

I stood there stupidly for a moment before realizing once more who I was. I quickly agreed, feeling sheepish as I scrambled to complete the task.

It was dark and chilly in the basement, but it was far from ugly. In fact, it was basically an entertainment center down here. It was gorgeous, just like the rest of the house.

I pulled on the switch above the door to turn on the light, something the real Edward had begged for due to a mean prank that happened when we were little.

_Flashback_

_"Edward, I can't go down there!" I squeaked, my cheeks flaming red from being such a whiny baby._

_"Why not, Iz? It's just a basement—nothing to be afraid of. No vampires live down there, I promise." I smiled at the joke as he nudged me. _

_I bit my lip and took his outstretched hand, marveling in the fact that even though we were only nine, his hand was much larger than mine. _

_We were at the top step, just staring down into the darkness. Edward said that there was a light switch down there, but you had to go down the steps and all the way across the room. It was basically a death signing for me._

_I held tighter to Edward's hand, biting my lip. He squeezed my hand reassuringly and started down the stairs, dragging me with him._

_My face flushed again as I realized how much of a little kid I really was. I'm so embarrassed…_

_"Edward, I'm sorry I was a baby," I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder. He stopped walking and smiled down at me._

_"Its okay Iz, we all get scared sometimes." _

_I beamed up at him as we continued to descend the long and creaky stairwell. Once at the bottom, Edward told me to stay put while he went to cut on the light. I obeyed. Lately my sight seemed to be lacking, and things were beginning to blur. And also, I'm extremely clumsy—enough said._

_"Edward?" I called quietly, too quietly. He didn't hear me. Their basement is so humongous, it must of been a while away from the staircase._

_I backed up into the stairs and sat on the bottom step, wringing my hands in my lap nervously, chewing on my lip._

_I heard a creaking sound, and my hopes rose._

_"Edward?" I whispered, still too low, but hopeful. There it was again._

_Crreeeakkkk…_

_Crreeaakkkk…_

_Fear was bubbling in my system, and goose bumps were rising on my arms. What was taking Edward so long?_

_Crreeeaaakkkk…_

_Crreeeakkkk…._

_I was frozen stiff. I could've, would've, should've ran, but I was too scared and clumsy for that. So, I stayed perfectly still, wanting Edward to be here to hug me and tell me it was the wind against the window or something._

_Crrrrreeeeeaaaaaaaakkk!_

_That last one was very loud, and made me flinch, nearly making me fall from the step. Since my sight was going, and it was too dark to see anyways, I hadn't noticed the pale white hand that was reaching for my short-sleeved shirt covered shoulder._

_"AAAAAAAH!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, thrashing and twisting in the (what I thought) kidnappers arms. _

_"EDWARD!!" I screamed, sobbing loudly. The lights flicked on then, and Edward came running from the shadows, his eyes large and panic-filled._

_"Iz, what—"_

_Booming laughter filled the room then, making me jump again, my poor heart thudding painfully against my ribs and I whirled around, gasping at the guffawing face of Emmett McCarthy, Jasper, and Rosalie Hale._

_Edward was livid._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" He yelled, rubbing my back as I sobbed into his shoulder._

_"Aw, lighten up, Eddie! It was just harmless fun! Wasn't that funny, guys?" Rosalie was the first and most eager to nod, looking very pleased and amused._

_"Well I don't like that game! Play something else and leave Iz alone, Em!" I turned towards the staircase, trying to glare at them, but failing miserably._

_"Whatever," Rosalie scoffed, storming upstairs, her curly pigtails bouncing on her smooth shoulders._

_Leading me over to the couch, Edward continued to hug and hold me, until I was calm and peaceful._

_"I'm really sorry, Izzy. I didn't know they were going to do that. They just don't play like we do. Just ignore them, okay?" I nodded, rubbing my bloodshot eyes._

_He pulled my head back to his chest, rubbing my back. I wrapped my arms around him and relished in the feeling of being with my best friend._

_End Flashback_

After that, Carlisle put up the switch, which made it easier for us to play in the basement, but it was rare that we did. We liked outside much, much better.

I retrieved the desired item and headed upstairs, just in time to see Jasper opening the door, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Isabella?"

Fuck.

Edward POV (Bella's Body)

"Isabella?" I sighed in relief. It was just Jasper—the male version, though less evil and not as pretty image of Rosalie Hale.

"J-Jasper, is C-Carlisle home?" I was frozen.

"No, but come in. You're freezing." I nodded and headed inside, too stiff to get the soaked and icy stray hairs out Bella's presumingly blue face.

"Oh my word, Isabella! Are you alright, honey? Oh, come in, come in!" Esme fussed, leading me towards the living room, where she lit a fire in the old fire place that I had once played hide and seek in with Bella, and got covered in soot.

Esme placed a blanket over my sopping wet and shivering body and promised hot chocolate and dry clothes.

"Thanks, mom, its freezing out there." Oh shit, did I just…

I quickly looked over at her face, but she was beaming. Um…I guess that's a good thing, then? Well, Esme always did make it known that she adored Bella, so that's fortunate…

I tried to smile, but I was to cold and nervous, so I just huddled deep into the quilt and waited for new clothes and that hot drink.

I stared into the flames of the fireplace, now noticing that all the lights in the house were shot. Hmm, this is nice...just the fire against the dark walls...

I was deep in thought when my voice snapped me out of it, making me jump.

"What are _you _doing here?"

I opened my mouth to retaliate, but Esme beat me to it.

"Edward! Where are your manners? That's no way to talk to a guest like that!" Esme gave my real body a cross look before handing me the hot mug and a pair of pajamas.

"Are Charlie and Renee home, sweetheart? Do you want to call them? You could spend the night if you'd like."

"Um, Esme, I'm sure _Bella_ has to get home to her parents now," my dumb voice said. I glared back at my body, pleading for a chance to explain myself. But of course I was shot down with a icy glare, so, going to last resorts, I turned around and started crying.

"Oh honey! Edward Anthony, you apologize right now!" God knows how hard I tried not to smile…and Bella knew it.

My real mouth was on the ground, gawking at me. I bit Bella's lip to keep from laughing. I know it was cruel, but what else did I have?

After getting into the dry clothes, finishing the hot chocolate, listening to my body getting lectured and a false apology, Esme went out to help Jasper, and Bella was pissed.

Oops.

"That was wrong and you know it!" She whispered/yelled.

"Yeah, well, it worked." I wiped her eyes clear of all those false, itchy tears.

My head looked around for a second, then turned to me and looked me straight in the eye, voice firm.

"Edward, I'm dead serious. Go home. I don't give a flying shit if you are in my body, just leave me alone. I don't want you here, however much sense that makes because this is your house. Just get out."

Now I really did want to cry.

"Bella—"

"Get out!"

Enough of this.

"I can't, and won't. Not until I hear you say you don't hate me."

"Hate you?" She laughed. "Oh my god, I wish I hated you."

Great, now I was confused. Such mood-swings…ugh… "What? You don't…hate me? Then what—"

"Edward, I never hated you. I never could and I never will. Despite all the low down dirty things we've done to each other in the past, present and probably future, I will never hate you. And, no matter how crazy it sounds…not hating you is just resulting in me hating myself."

What?! "Bella—"

My hand (so much larger than hers I've noticed) shot up and stopped me mid-sentence.

"Let me finish. You may think I'm pushing you away, and I am. But its not because I hate you…its because I…never mind, forget it."

"No," I said, getting louder than I should have been. "Tell me. Right now, tell me what you mean. I'm tired of these games, Bella. Tell me."

And in a rush, she blew out the words that stopped me dead."Because I love you, okay? I fucking love you!" And in that exact moment, Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie all came through the livingroom entrance, faces full of shock.

**Oooh, I so evilll lol**

**So Bella finally admit it lol**

**Okay, you know what to do. Also, I've posted some 'Walk a mile in my shoes' pics on my profile**

**so check those out if you'd like and **

**R **

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **

**!**

**!**

**!**


	21. Rock That Body

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

(Ew) Tanya POV

Ah, Monday morning! It was finally here. I've been waiting for this Monday since forever. I skipped gracefully out of bed, my gorgeous long hair bouncing daintily on my perfect smooth shoulders.

I took off my Victoria Secret nearly see-through silk nightgown and marveled at how gorgeous and perfect my body was. After fifteen minutes of modeling for myself, I climbed into a hot steamy bath filled with my sweet chamomile and rose milk bubble bath.

I sang my favorite song in my perfect soprano voice and wondered why I've never tried out for American Idol. Oh well, I'm too good for them anyways…

After soaking in the nice warm water for who-knows-how-long, I towel dried my soft skin and put on my floral lotions and oils, finishing with my absolute favorite Chanel Paris Perfume.

After that was done, I put on my best outfit, (today was a special day) a pair of low-cut and skin tight skinny jeans, a turtleneck that showed the bottom of my perfect flat stomach and a sweater that reached the back of my calves and fit perfectly with my curves.

I finished with a pair of black leather stiletto boots and some hoop earrings. For makeup, I put on tan foundation (no one likes pale people), thick, pitch black eyeliner and mascara, some strawberry kiss lipstick and light pink blush. And finally, with my hair, I curled it into sweet and innocent ringlets, and added a black hair band. And, just to add to my extreme beauty, I put in my blue contacts. Oh, I looked so gorgeous!

I hummed happily all the way downstairs and got a cup of low-calorie no-fat light plain yogurt and a bottle of vitamins for breakfast. Got to keep up this perfect figure! Daddy wasn't home, and neither was his whore of a girlfriend Kathrine. Ugh!

I started to frown, but quickly cleared that away. I was _not _going to let him or that skank ruin my perfect day. I smiled and dialed Edward's number, suspicious as to why he wasn't here yet.

"Hello?" came the extremely annoying, chipper voice of this twit of a sister. Why does she have his phone?

"Allison, where's Edward?"

"Oh, hi Tanya, he's not feeling good, and it's _Alice__." _

"Whatever, Annabel, what's wrong with him? He promised to pick me up, I don't care if he's sick or not! What am I supposed to ride in, now? These shoes are too expensive to simply walk in!"

The dumb pixie made a frustrated noise on the other side (I smiled at that) and growled into the receiver that she didn't know what was wrong with Edward, but I knew she was lying.

"Whatever, Ariel," I hissed, flipping the phone closed. I knew who would tell me the truth, so, heading down the road to stupid school in my now ruined shoes (shoes these fabulous should not be walked in if not necessary. Now I can never wear these again! Oh well, Daddy will buy me another pair), I dialed Rosalie.

I was pissed off to find that she wasn't answering her phone. I called four times and left some rather nasty messages, telling her to forget coming to that awesome party in Port Angeles with me.

When I arrived at school, I thought I was going to die. Two blocks is entirely too long! God, I think I have blisters on my feet! Ooh, wait until Terri and Daddy hear about this!

The first thing my eyes saw was Anne's yellow Porsche and Rosalie's cherry red BMW. Ugh!

I stalked over to them, extremely pissed. How dare they!

"Rosalie Hale! How dare you not—"

I was cut off my sentence by the smooth, purring engine of my baby's car. Oh my god, he's supposed to be sick! What is going on!?

But that wasn't even the tip of the…what was it called? Icecaps, or something? Yeah, I think it was icecaps…

I gasped, growled, snarled and hissed as my man, and that wench Isabella Swan got out from MY MAN'S car. WITH HIS ARM WRAPPED AROUND HER SHOULDERS!

UGH!

All of a sudden, all sanity left me as my vision turned a dangerous and deadly blood red.

~~**Time Lapse~~**

**~~~The night before~~~**

Edward POV (Bella's Body)

I stood there stupidly, Bella's mouth on the ground, heart banging fast and hard (that's what she said) against my rib cage. (For some odd reason) I blinked rapidly a few times, trying to clear my head, and because these contacts were getting itchy, but nothing seemed to work.

"What are _you_ doing here, _Duck?_" Rosalie's voice snapped us all out of whatever kind of trance we were in. I began stuttering, turning pink, red, green, blue…I didn't know what was going on. Oh no, was I having a stroke? Wrong timing! Couldn't it have waited until tomorrow or something?

I chanced a look at my body, to see my face paler than a ghost…or a vampire, whichever. I'm not judging…

"Rosalie," Esme scolded lightly.

"Come on," Carlisle finally spoke up. "Let's um…get these things put away and leave them alone." Everyone quickly agreed and left, except for Rosalie and Alice, who both had all sorts of emotions running through them.

I noticed Rosalie's jaw tighten before she stormed out the room, Alice soon following after. I then noticed that Bella and my body were fidgeting, and turning a sickening shade of green.

"You aren't gonna throw up, are you?" I mused, trying to make light of such a tense situation. As expected, I failed. She turned away from me and headed out the front door. I cursed myself under my breath, jammed on her shoes and ran out the door.

"Edward, wait!" I called, waiting until I was out of hearing range to drop the façade.

"Bella, Bella please, I didn't mean it like that! Come on, please! And would you stop walking so damn fast, you know you're extremely clumsy!"

Oops.

That hit a nerve. My body whipped around, flames dancing in my green eyes as she came towards me. I had to fight the urge to take a couple steps back.

"You mind repeating that?"

Yes, yes I mind very much, thank you...

Instead, I furrowed my eyebrows, stood on tip toe and stared into my face as I repeated what I said before, which made her even more pissed, if that was possible.

"Now, are you satisfied, or are your ears still not working?"

My real mouth popped open before she composed herself and came back with a sassy remark.

"Oh, my ears work just fine. Too bad my nose does too."

Shit! I forgot to brush my teeth!

I flushed scarlet, resting back on the balls of her feet, biting her lip.

"Uh well…you're sensitive!"

"You're pig-headed!" she retaliated.

"You turn different colors!"

"Well um…it's better than being abnormally pale!"

"Yeah, well you're stubborn!"

"You're hard-headed!"

"You're clumsy!"

"You already said that!"

"Well it's true!"

"I don't care!"

"You're impossible!"

"You're... gay!" I gasped loudly and dramatically at that one. Did she…just call me…_gay? _

She smiled smugly, and I just wanted to wipe it off.

"Well you, Miss Swan, are a NERD!" Now it was her turn to gasp.

Strike two

"Go to hell!"

"I'm already there!"

"I hate you!"

"Well, join the club, Bella, we got jackets!"

We turned away from each other at the same time, both growling loudly with frustration.

"Oh and by the way, Isabella Marie, I love you too."

Strike three, and I'm in there.

"Yeah well you can—wait, what'd you just say?" I turned around slowly, for dramatic effect of course, and said in a half-teasing tone.

"What, your ears aren't working again?" I smirked, testing her. As if we were linked together mentally, we both stepped towards each other in unison, looking straight into each other's eyes.

She sighed. "You aren't just saying that to make me feel better?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're seriously bruising my ego, Bella. I just admit that I adore you and you think I'm kidding. Good to know…"

"No, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…_adore me?_"

There we go with that 'Oops', phrase again….

I sucked in a deep breath and blew it out of puffed cheeks.

"Yes, Bella, I adore you. I always have. You're my best friend and…despite what you thought you saw that day three years ago, I can assure you it was all a mistake."

She looked down for a moment, biting my lip before she looked back up.

"Let's go," she whispered, pulling me back towards her house. I had just now noticed that we were both soaked to the bone, and Bella's skin was turning a lovely shade of ice blue.

After drying each other off and changing into a pair of sweatpants and tee shirts, (Bella borrowed Charlie's clothes, after explaining numerous times how weird it was), we grabbed two hot chocolates, some candy bars and headed up to Bella's room.

I was halfway through a Almond Hershey bar when my voice filled the silence of the room once more.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I know…this is weird, and unnecessary, but…what _did _happen on that day…three years ago? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but...I just…I mean, I was just...you know, wondering and---"

"You're rambling, Bella." I laughed. I remembered when we were kids and she always used to tell me to warn her when she was rambling. She must've remembered, because she laughed, too.

"I don't mind, it just pisses me off a little," I said honestly, sipping my hot chocolate and cracking open an oreo. Oh yeah, we had oreos, too.

"Okay," she murmured, taking a bite of the half-eaten oreo in my hand. I raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged, drinking her own chocolate beverage.

"Well, it pretty much started when I was standing near our lockers, waiting for you to come by so I could share some news with you…"

"Oh my God, Edward, I'm so sorry! I never…I mean, I should've listened to you! God, why am I so stupid? I'm so sorr—"

Using Bella's index finger and thumb, I clamped my real lips shut.

"Bella, do me a favor and shut the hell up. It's _definitely not _your fault, sweetheart. If anything, it's mine for not being able to explain sooner."

My real face smiled (well, the best it could smile with Bella's fingers clamped over its mouth) and brushed Bella's fingers away.

"What are we going to do now, then?" she murmured, laying my big head on her tiny lap.

"I'm not sure... hey, when was the last time you washed my hair? Seriously, Bella…" It looked like a reddish-brown jungle in there…

"The last time pigs were blue and flew outside my window by their tails."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, chuckling.

"So…um…the makeover thing…how did you do that?" I sighed.

This was going to be a long night…

Charlie called around 10:04 that night, repeating over and over how sorry he was for not calling sooner. Due to the major storm, he and Renee were stuck at the station, along with his buddies, Dan, George and John.

"Its okay, Charlie, I'm fine here." I ran my fingers through my real hair, listening as my body breathed in and out in a deep sleep.

_"Alright, Iz, see you tomorrow, kid." _

We both hung up and I chucked the phone across the room, onto a small plushie toy Bella and I had made all those years ago...

_Flashback_

_It was hot—really, really hot. The kind of hot that makes little kids cranky (Rosalie, obviously) and other kids dehydrated (Emmett, Jasper, me and Bella) _

_And some kids…strangely hyperactive…(guess who). Mom had invited over Renee and Charlie for some lemonade and so I could have that play date with Bella that she and I begged for last weekend. _

_Bella and I were both almost eleven, and extremely bored. At the same time we both reached up and wiped sweat from our foreheads and groaned. The fan was useless. _

_"Moooommmm…" I groaned, flopping backwards onto the carpet. "It's too hot!" _

_Mom sighed, her floral sundress matching Alice and Rosalie's, though she looked much prettier. She placed her long hair into a ponytail and was currently brushing Alice's midnight curls._

_"Baby, why not you and Isabella go ask your father for some juice pops? I think they're some more in the freezer." We nodded and raced each other to the kitchen, where Emmett was badgering dad to play football with him._

_Since it was boiling hot, everyone was in shorts and tee shirts (except for my mom, Renee and my sisters) but Emmett had no shirt on._

_"Where's your shirt, Em?" I asked, climbing up onto one of the bar stools._

_"It's too hot," he panted, tossing the football up in the air and catching it. I shrugged and turned to Dad, who was reading and drinking some lemonade._

_"Dad, can me and Iz have a freeze pop?" _

_"Sorry, buddy, Jasper got the last one." I groaned and slammed my head down on the table. Izzy giggled and patted my back with mock sympathy._

_"Couldn't we just make some more?" she asked, in that adorably quiet voice of hers._

_"Of course," Dad said, closing his book once he put the place holder in. Iz smiled a bright smile and hopped down from the chair. I followed._

_"Hmm…let's see…grape or orange juice, guys?" _

_"Both," we said together. I nudged her arm and she and Carlisle laughed. After we poured the juice into popsicle-shaped containers, we placed the sticks in firmly and put it in the freezer._

_"What do we do until they're ready?" I asked, as Iz and I, hands linked, walked back into the living room, where Alice was squealing loudly about her freshly done hair, mom was sewing and Rosalie was painting, sitting directly in front of the fan. No wonder it was so hot…_

_I suddenly had a thought. _

_"Wanna make a plushie?"_

_ Iz looked totally lost. _

_"What's that?" _

_"It's a stuffed animal or doll. I don't play with them, but their fun to make." She quickly agreed and I hurried off to get all the supplies we needed._

_I got some left-over fabric from Mom, markers, glue, buttons, ribbon and snagged a few paints and brushes from Rosalie, who had her usual tantrum that included her storming up the stairs and slamming her room door. Heh, heh…_

_"Mom, can we have some beans?" Now before you say anything, no, they aren't really the kind of beans you eat (yuck) but rather the beans you stuff in a stuffed toy—like ours. _

_"Sure, honey." Mom went off to get some from her sewing room (it was too hot up there so she sews down here now), returning quickly._

_"Be careful, and let me know when your finished so I can sew them up." Iz and I agreed and started on our plushies._

_The ending result of our plushies was a lion and a lamb. Izzy had the lamb, and I had the lion. With huge toothy smiles on our faces, we traded the plushies, so Iz had the lion and I had the lamb._

_It was our gift to each other._

_End Flashback_

I stared at the little lion toy on her dresser, looking at the lame excuse for a roaring face I drew over 6 years ago.

I sighed and snuggled down into Bella's lumpy old bed, my huge head (seriously, I look like a mammoth!) sliding up to Bella's chest as we both set off into a long slumber, all the while a small smile playing on my borrowed lips.

The next morning, we both shot up at the same time—9:30. We looked at each other from the awkward position we were in and both turned a little pink in the face. (Well, no, I don't blush, so my face just sort of…paled. Strange…)

After our embarrassing moment of…well, embarrassment was over, we both emerged from the bed. It was still lightly drizzling, but I felt refreshed. Bella and I were ready to start the day and we were going to start it with a bang…well, after I use the bathroom.

**_~~!!!Music Montage!!!~~_**

**_I_ _wanna rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock right now  
now now rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock right noooow!_**

After taking showers (in tees and shorts) we both closed our eyes as we dressed each other (not as weird as it sounds) and Bella brushed her true hair and I rumpled mine before we headed downstairs.

**_I wanna da I wanna dance in the lights  
I wanna ro I wanna rock your body  
I wanna go I wanna go for a ride  
Hop in the music and rock your body right_**

I opened the fridge and took out the bread, milk, eggs and cinnamon and Bella got the bacon and frying pans—it was breakfast time.

**_Rock that body come on come on  
Rock that body rock your body  
Rock your body come on come on  
Rock that body  
Rock that body come on come on  
Rock that body rock your body  
Rock your body come on come on  
Rock that body_**

The sweet smell of French toast and the (I aint gonna lie) mouthwatering smell of bacon filled the air as we showed off our hand at cooking. We both ended up covered in French toast batter and were in near laughing hysterics.

**_Let me see your body drop  
Shaking it from the bottom to top  
Break to what the DJ drop  
We be the ones to make it hot  
To make it hot  
Electric shock  
Energy like a billion watts  
Face be boomin the speakers pop  
Galactic comb and missed a spot  
We bumpen in your  
Parking lot_**

After cleaning up, we headed upstairs, grabbed a basket full of clothes and headed down into the laundry room.

_**When you comming up in the spot**  
**Don't bring nothing we call we got**  
**Cause we burnin around the clock**  
**Hit the lights then turn them off**  
**If euglena don't make you stop**  
**Like the jungle we run the block**  
**No one rollin the way we rock**  
**way we roc**k_

Suds

Lots and lots of suds—that's all I have to say.

**_I wanna I wanna rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock right noooow!_**

After that little…escapade in the laundry room, we settled for the living room. I vacuumed and Bella dusted.

**_I wanna da I wanna dance in the lights  
I wanna ro I wanna rock your body  
I wanna go I wanna go for a ride  
Hop in the music and rock your body right_**

After that, we headed to the kitchen for lunch—hot dogs anyone?

**_Rock that body come on come on  
Rock that body rock that body right  
Rock your body come on come on  
Rock that body  
Rock that body come on come on  
Rock that body rock your body  
Rock that body come on come on  
Rock that body_**

When lunch was done, we washed the dishes—again—and headed back upstairs to study.

**_Super fly ladies  
All of my super fly ladies  
All of my super fly ladies  
All of my super super fly ladies_**

**_Yeah you could be big boned  
Large looking like your own  
You could be the model type  
Skinny with no appetite  
Short stack black or white  
Long as you do what you like  
Body out of sight  
Body, body out of sight_**

I must've missed the fine print in the dictionary where it said that 'studying' became an all out dance battle. Oh well, it was

about time I showed Bella how to really do the cabbage patch.

**_She does the two step  
And her tongue drop  
She does the cabbage patch  
And the blood stops  
She like electro she know hip hop  
She like the reggae she feel punk rock  
She like the samba and the mamboo  
She like to break dance and calypso_**

And then, it just became a war.

**_Get a little crazy  
Get a little stupid  
Get a little crazy, crazy, crazy_**

I jumped on my real back, trying desperately to get that stupid chocolate bar out of my laughing bodies hands. Alright, I know what you're thinking. Edward Cullen? Going crazy over chocolate? No way! Well, sad truth is that…it was all Bella's fault! Yeah, okay, it's not her fault. But so what I have a sweet-tooth. Sue me!

**_I wanna da I wanna dance in the lights  
I wanna ro I wanna rock your body  
I wanna go I wanna go for a ride  
Hop in the music and rock your body right  
Rock your body right  
Rock your body right_**

**_Rock that body come on come on  
Rock that body  
Rock your body come on come on  
Rock that body_**

Hahaha, victory is mine! I stuck my tongue out at her and bit into the candy bar, wondering if I could go to a therapist over chocolate…

**_Let go ohohoh oh oh oh  
Let go ohohoh oh oh oh  
Let go ohohoh oh oh oh  
Let go ohohoh oh oh oh_**

**_I wanna I wanna rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock  
I wanna I wanna rock_**

**_Let go ohohoh oh oh oh_**

**_I wanna I wanna rock  
I wanna I wanna rock_**

**_Let go ohohoh oh oh oh  
Let go ohohoh oh oh oh_**

Okay, now we studied…

**_I wanna rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock right now  
now now rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock right noooow!_**

It was 5 o'clock and we were exhausted. So, slumping down on the bed, we both laid down for a nap.

So, here it was—Monday morning. Bella came over early that day, dragging me out of her lumpy bed at 6:57, telling me to get my lazy ass up because of an idea she had. So, washing up and putting on some jeans and a fresh sweater, Bella put her long hair in a bun for me and we toasted some pop-tarts.

"Baby, what are you doing? You're not supposed to be in school today," Renee said worriedly, over-looking the fact that "Edward Cullen" was suddenly present in her house.

"Edward has an idea to get me back into school, Renee," I murmured, stuffing my mouth with the strawberry pop tart so I had an excuse not to talk.

Suddenly it seemed as though Renee realized my body was here. She turned, wide-eyed towards the real Bella, and questioned my previous statement.

"What do you mean, Edward?"

_Yes, what do you mean, Edward? _I thought, chewing vigorously. Renee poured us some milk and I chugged mine down gratefully, wiping away any evidence of a milk-mustache.

"Well, Mrs. Swan, I speak from experience and I know for a fact that Mr. Payne can be very understanding at times. I know that _Bella_—I smirked—here is an excellent student. Though we both know that Mr. Payne was rather…upset, before, it's a new day. So I believe that he will give her another chance, if asked properly."

I was stunned. Bella was never skilled at lying. I turned towards Renee and she completely drank it up.

"Good idea, hon! Oh, you guys better get going! Have a good day, baby!" She kissed my cheeks and waved my body goodbye, shoving us both out the door.

Once we were both seated and buckled into my precious baby I've missed so much, I began to question.

"Where did you learn that?"

We smoothly pulled out of the driveway, and suddenly rocketed out into the streets of Forks, Washington.

"What do you mean? How I learned to drive this thing, or lie to Renee?"

"Both," I chuckled as I gripped the seat, watching in amazement she made an insanely sharp turn with ease.

"Well, I am Edward Cullen, aren't I? I simply thought from your perspective. And with the car…it grew on me." We laughed as we pulled into the parking lot, staring intently at the forming students in the lot.

Bella sucked in a deep breath and blew it out in a huff.

"You ready?"

I nodded, though I had one thing I needed to do first. In the rear-view mirror, I noticed Tanya, looking extremely pissed coming our way, and well…I felt mischievous today.

"Bella, do me a favor…" I murmured, looking as she stalked up to my sisters, who were staring at my Volvo.

"What?" she whispered, noticing the brat pack as well…oh, and Alice, too.

"Put your arm around me."

**Lol I love it when Edward gets mischievous. Alright, people I worked my**

**ass off to give you this super long chapter and I want some reviews, ya hear? Lol**

**Alright ppl**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**Also, the song is 'Rock That Body' by Black Eyed Peas :)  
**


	22. Sneak Peek

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

**_Sneak Peek _**

_Edward POV (Bella's Body)_

_"Rosalie!" I yelled, running full speed towards the shocked, confused and somewhat irritated blonde._

_"Isabella?"_

_"Rosalie, where's Tanya and Edward? Where did they go?" I rushed out in one heavy breath._

_"Why do you care?" She hissed, running her stupid fingers through her stupid hair. I had just about had enough with this chick._

_Stalking up towards her so close I could see my reflection in her irises, I hissed in a low and calm tone that even made my skin crawl._

_"You listen to me, Rosalie Hale, and you listen to me good. If you do not tell me which way Tanya and Edward went then I will personally go to the Cullen house, break all the mirrors and shove a whole piece of chocolate cake down your throat. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Her eyes were wide with fear and surprise, though she tried to hide it and grimace at me._

_"They drove off with Tanya's brother, Duck," she sneered._

_"Now, was that so hard?" I asked sarcastically before taking off down the street. The heat of mid-spring was making me some-what crazy by time I was three blocks from the school._

_I need relief._

_I didn't slow down a bit as I shred the jean-jacket from Bella's shoulders and arms, letting it drop to the street. Only the sleeveless tank top was left._

_I felt a little better, but the bun in the back of Bella's head was irritating. Taking a large leap over a trench-like hole construction workers were working on, I threw the elastic hair band into some place unknown, letting Bella's long curls loose._

_Much better…_

_Bella's heart was slapping wetly against her ribs, the hot blood and adrenaline rushing wildly through her veins. Harsh, gasping breaths were coming from her mouth, her legs pumping hard._

_From my days of experience I knew three things._

_One; Terri would never take his "victims" for want of a better term, to an open spot. He would most likely be in a dark alley or some secluded parkway._

_Two; I never told Bella what happened to me so long ago. She didn't know about Terri and she definitely didn't know why I was with Tanya in the first place._

_And three; …okay, well there's only two._

_Fear mixed in with the adrenaline when I thought about what a mess I had gotten myself into. How could I have been so irresponsible? And most importantly, why was it so hard to keep Bella and myself out of trouble?_

_I was having a hard time breathing now, for I was nearing a mile away from the school building. I had checked every alley, every parkway, but I didn't see them anywhere._

_I felt as if I was going to collapse in exhaustion when I neared Port Angeles, and spotted three shadowy figures down a dark alley, near old dumpsters and rotting garbage._

_Bingo._

_I wiped sweat from Bella's brow before rocketing down the old alley, breathing almost laboriously._

_But when I reached the end, I was struck dumb by confusion. There was only Bella, in my body, eyes wide and full of fear._

_"Bella," I whispered, "Bella, what's wrong?"_

_I took a step forward and my head whipped back and forth quickly._

_"Bella, Bella, I'm gonna help you, don't worry. But where's—"_

_My sentence was cut off when a hard hand suddenly came across Bella's cheek, sending me down into the hard, warm gravel. I groaned and placed a hand on Bella's red and swelling flesh. A few drops of crimson leaked from it and I felt nauseated._

_"Well, well, well," said the unmistakably annoying voice of Tanya Denali. "Look who decided to show up."_

_The left side of Bella's face hurt like a major bitch, but I managed to grimace at her._

_"What is your deal, Tanya? What do you want?"_

_She laughed._

_She fucking laughed._

_Terri came from behind my body, oddly holding a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Why was he drinking? He can't be drinking! He's only nineteen at most!_

_"What are you doing with that?" I asked, motioning towards the bottle while trying to stand up._

_I was so tired._

_"What's it to you, sugar?" He slurred—he was drunk._

_Shit._

_I looked over his shoulder and watched as Bella and my body hid against the wall, confusion and fear written all over my real face._

_Good, Bella, just stay still and quiet…_

_"I asked you a question, whore," The ass wipe asked, coming close. I could smell his rotten breath by time he was done his poor excuse for walking._

_More like tripping over imaginary stairs while swaying back and forth and all while trying to walk in a straight line. I chanced a look at Tanya, who looked extremely annoyed._

_"Terri, this little slut is not our problem right now! This is about me and Eddie!"_

_UGH!_

_"Edward!" I hissed. "My—His name is Edward! Do I have to freaking spell it out for you? E-D-W-A-R-D!"_

_And just for dramatic purposes, I stomped my foot at the end of my heated rant._

_Everyone stared at me like I had finally cracked and lost my mind, but I had my reasons…_

_Tanya was the first to break from her shock and sneered at me._

_With a hand covered in fake rings and the real one I gave her because of one of her selfish spoiled brat tantrums, she reached her arm back and struck me again. I finally crumpled like a broken heap when she sent another blow to my ribs, knocking me breathless._

_"Suck on that, sweetheart," she cackled._

_Then all of a sudden, before I could even get my mouth open, Tanya was screeching. Bella's eyes grew huge for a moment before I saw what was going on._

_"Edward" with one hand fisted deep within Tanya's hair and the other around her throat, he whispered menacingly into her ear._

_"You wanna rephrase that, sweetheart?" _

_"Edward" snarled, winking at me as a huge goofy grin broke out on my face._

_But it was short lived. I was suddenly snatched off the ground, held tight by Bella's hair, making me grunt with discomfort._

_It wasn't until I felt something cold and hard pressed into the side of temple that I stopped dead, Bella's heart skipping a beat._

_It all went down hill from there._

_"Edward" tensed, Tanya's eyes grew wide with shock (obviously this wasn't the plan) and I was suddenly sweating bullets._

_No pun intended._

_"Terri, wait, please," "Edward" pleaded. "You don't have to do this."_

_The gun clicked and I went numb._

_"Ooh, why so sad, ginger boy? – I grimaced – afraid you'll never see your little girlfriend again? Oh, my mistake! You already have one! Because, as I recall, I made it pretty clear last time we had a nice little chat, that you were bound to my sister until further notice."_

_My blood ran cold as my green eyes went huge with confusion and pain._

_No, no, no. Not like this! I didn't want Bella to find out like this. Not this way. Not now. So wrapped up in my old world, I hadn't noticed that Bella had let go of Tanya's hair and was moving towards me and Terri, trying to reason._

_And then...a loud shot rang out and at the same time Tanya screamed bloody murder, I cringed violently. But there was no pain._

_Why was there no pain?_

_Wrenching my eyes open, I suddenly realized something._

_There was no pain, because…I wasn't the one who was shot._

_...Bella was._

**Okay, this is a sneak peek of what's to come later on**

**I'm doing this because I'm not planning on updating for a while because of really bad writers block**

**and I'm re-writing the following stories that suck because I wasn't a good writer back then (I'm still not, but its better than before)**

**Just Call and I will save you --title will be changed**

**Be my hero**

**Black Stone will be deleted**

**and some other ones I haven't gone threw yet.**

**So, yeah that's all**

**Please review and tell me what you think**

**Loves ya much**

**--Twilightlover1518**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **

**!**

**!**

**!  
**


	23. Uh Oh

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

**_…_**

**Bella POV (Edward's Body)**

**_…_**

It was late afternoon. The skies were gray and cloudy and the air was super thick with the fresh, clean scent of rain.

But no one really cared about that right now.

Sitting peacefully in my true home, Edward and I, sharing a huge bag of M&M's and bite-sized snicker bars (Where is all this candy coming from by the way? I'm getting a little afraid of Edward's sugar addiction…) contemplated over what happened today, though neither of us really knew.

_Flashback_

_"Put your arm around me."_

_I stared at my body, face and all, completely confused and a little creeped out._

_"What?" I asked after a while, wanting to smack myself at how dumb I sounded. Rolling "her" brown eyes, "she" huffed._

_"Are we really going to play this game again, Isabella? Because, the last time I checked my ears worked perfectly fine."_

_I scowled and pinched "her" arm, snapping my own response while "she" yelped in surprised pain._

_"No, Mr. Know-It-All! I'm just a little confused as to why you want your arm around my shoulders, figuratively speaking."_

_"Actually, no, it is literal, seeing how we switched—"_

_"Shut up!" _

_We both growled and festered in our annoyance and frustration for a moment before "Bella" calmly explained what "she" meant._

_"Look, Bella, you know, I know, the people who are currently reading this junk know, that something has to be done about Tanya."_

_I couldn't argue about that. "Yeah so, what—"_

_"Let me finish," "she" spoke calmly, "I know for a fact and have indeed seen first hand that Tanya is an extremely jealous person."_

_"And how exactly do you know that? She tried to kill you for talking to another girl or something?" Now I was being the jealous one. Get a grip, Bella. _

_"No," he scoffed, "She screamed at a little girl – almost made her cry. I bought her an ice cream afterwards - because she asked me to help her find her parents while Tanya and I were on a date in the park. Tanya had a huge, embarrassing tantrum in the middle of the walkway, screaming over and over how she knew the little girl was the daughter of some slut I slept with."_

_My mouth was on the ground._

_"And this other time," he chuckled humorlessly, "when I took her out to dinner, some fancy-shmancy place she demanded I take her too so she could buy a new dress, with my allowance may I add, she made a huge ruckus over the fact that the waitress took my order first. I swear she almost popped a blood vessel screeching to the manager that the bitch be fired. I was so embarrassed."_

_"And then this one time—"_

_"Okay, I get the point, Edward. She's a jealous person," I said quickly, still trying to imagine such horrendous behavior. It wasn't even possible._

_So, running the plan by me, we both stepped out the car, and I slung "my" arm over "Bella's" shoulders, receiving glare after shocked glare, and listened to Lauren, Jessica and a few other girls gossip loudly about us and snicker. I think I even heard the word 'pregnant' a few times._

_How lovely._

_"Edward—"_

_"Have patience, Bella," my real voice whispered softly. I almost didn't catch it. And just like that, a streak of red zoomed in our direction, almost making me flinch at its unbelievable speed._

_But then, it stopped. The fiery ball of death that was so close to exploding us into an inferno of troubles just…stopped._

_What the hell?_

_And then, in another heartbeat, it was gone. It was freaking gone._

_"Didn't see that one coming," my voice murmured, watching as the red curls on Tanya's back bounced with every step towards the school building, the opposite direction of Edward, me and "my" arm._

_Never in my life have I wanted to hit someone so badly._

_By time school ended, (oh yeah, "Bella" was accepted back in after I showed all the hard work "she" did. And those emphasis mean more than one thing) my head was almost literally spinning with confusion. All day Tanya walked around school with a smug smirk on her overly-made up face, winking as we passed by, giggling loudly and even flirting with several stunned boys._

_"Bella" was so shocked I think "she" even stopped breathing a couple times. I don't think I've ever gotten such a great opportunity to pinch someone so much._

_No one knew what was up with Tanya, but there was one thing that anyone within a five-hundred mile radius of this town knew;_

_Trouble was surely brewing._

_End Flashback_

Yup, trouble was near. Very near. In fact, little did I know, it was at my front door step.

**Edward POV (Bella's Body)**

Fuzz.

That's all that registers in my head right now – fuzz. I can't even say what happened today. I just draw a blank.

Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing added up. I knew for sure that as soon as Tanya saw me and Bella that she probably beat the shit out of me, kill "Edward" and then jump off the equator with a Kleenex and a parachute.

Okay well…not the Kleenex.

My current stomach was starting to hurt again and I began wondering why I decided that chocolate was a good meal.

I threw the candy bar back on the pile and laid down on my real body, murmuring a "Shut up," at the questioning look "Edward" gave me.

A movie was slipped on and I was halfway to sleep when someone knocked on Bella's front door.

I lifted my head and looked over to "Edward".

"Did you order a pizza or something?"

"He" shook his head no. "No, and Charlie and Renee have keys, but…they're not supposed to be back from Arizona until the weekend."

I groaned and got up, dragging my feet lazily towards the door.

"Yea—"

"Hi, Isabella!" My eyes went huge and my mouth went through the floor and into the basement.

"Who's that, Edwar—"

"Eddie! Oh, I just knew you'd be here, honey!"

Tanya, clad in nothing but the tightest and tiniest black dress and stilettos stood at the front porch, twirling her straightened hair on her jeweled fingers.

"T-Tanya…what are you doing here?" "Edward" stuttered, "his" eyes also wide.

"Oh, like you don't know, silly!" She giggled.

"Um...Tanya?" I stepped up, blocking the pathway between my real body and hers.

Her eyes looked like they had flames behind them, but the bright smile never left her face.

"Yes, Isabella?" she asked sweetly, making an effort to bend down to my level6 since she was so high up in those shoes.

"It's Bella, and as far as I'm concerned, Edward here – I jabbed a thumb in "his" direction – didn't tell me he had any plans?"

"Oh, well I'm sorry, _Bella, _but we really must be going. Our reservations will be ruined if we don't skidattle along!" She giggled again and I really wanted to hit her.

"W-Wait," "Edward" called out suddenly. "I…I-I'm not really feeling that well, Tanya. – "He" placed "his" hand on "his" stomach – so maybe tonight isn't the best night to go out—some other time, maybe?"

Good job, Bella, good job.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie! I've thought it all through! They serve great soup and I have a bottle of Tylenol in my purse. I'll take good care of you," she pledged sweetly, batting her heavily coated mascara lashes.

"B-But I'm not dressed right to go to a fancy restaurant!"

"Oh, baby, you look so hot, it doesn't matter!"

"Bella and I were going to do homework!"

"I'm sure she won't mind, do you Bella?"

I didn't get a word out before "Edward" tried one last time.

"I…I-I…uh…I have to throw up!" And with that, "he" dashed back into the house, slamming the door behind "him."

The cheerful façade was now absent from Tanya's demeanor completely. She was practically sending flaming lasers my way.

"_You did this!_" she screeched.

"Me?" I said innocently, pointing a small finger to my chest.

"You poisoned him or something, you _witch!_"

I burst out laughing. "Oh, that's funny. I didn't do anything, Tanya. But I'm sure the food from that restaurant would've. You never know what goes on in a kitchen."

I swear her contacts were about to melt.

Her insanely high heels crunched loudly on the gravel of the driveway as she stormed towards me.

Uh oh.

"Now listen here, you gold digging whore—!"

Making a sound close to one that would come from Chubacka, I placed my hand up in silence.

"Did you seriously just call Bel—me, a gold digger?" I asked, completely annoyed.

"Do your ears not work!" she hollered.

Ah, word reversal—talk about karma.

Stalking up to her with the same ferocity, I hissed in her face.

"Don't you dare call me a gold digger, Tanya Denali, when you yourself have done nothing for Edward but use him for his money—face it, you cold hearted Barbie Doll, the only reason you ever liked me—him, was because he gave you ever thing you wanted, just because you threw a stupid hissy fit! Well that ends now, Tanya, he's through with you. So you and your prissy little restaurant can go shove it!"

And with that, she lunged for me.

**Tanya POV (That same morning)**

I was absolutely livid. How dare that stupid little girl try to steal Eddie away from me? She must've poisoned him, put something in his food. I just know it. Why else would he leave me, the most gorgeous girl in the whole school—no, in the whole population of Forks, for _that? _She wasn't even _pretty!_

I was already planning what I was going to do with that mop Isabella called hair after I snatched it from her roots one by one when I got a sudden thought.

Why was I going over there anyways? Why was I going to just fight, when I could make her sob and beg? Why was I going to sit on a stool when I could have a throne?

So, turning on my heel, I strutted straight into the school building, a large smirk plastered on my full, perfect lips.

Whenever I saw Eddie and Isabelly, I made sure that my smile was radiant, my giggle was cute and my hips had extra sway in them. There was no way my Eddie was going to resist me.

By lunch, I knew I had my Eddie puss wrapped around my gemmed finger and Isabelle festering in the blackest pits of jealousy.

I was on Cloud Nine by time I got home. Faze two of my plan was going into immediate action as soon as I walked in the door.

But of course, with all good things comes the absolute worse.

"Hello, darling," Kathrine, the most annoying bitch on the planet besides Isabella said cheerfully.

"Kathrine," I hissed, stomping upstairs.

"Oh, wait, honey! I made a snack. Do you like cookies?"

Is she serious? I chuckled loudly. "Yes, I love cookies. – She beamed and I wanted to choke her – You know what kind of cookies are my favorites?" I didn't give her a chance to answer.

"Oh, you know the little chocolaty ones that get _SHOVED UP YOUR ASS!" _I screeched, storming up the rest of the stairs.

Jeez, she has such a horrible attitude. I wonder what her problem is.

Once safe in my room, I made sure to slam the door so hard the hinges rattled. That should get the message across to that dumb whore.

I dropped my bag and took off my shoes, immediately throwing them in the fireplace in the far end of my room and wiped my pretty face clear of makeup.

After that was done, I ran a hot steamy bath and stripped. I had no time to marvel at my beauty today, I was on a mission.

When I was done with Isabella Swan, she would be kissing my feet.

Ha, revenge is so-o-o sweet.

**_/_**

**_/_**

**_/_**

**Bella POV (Edward's Body) **

**Present Time  
**

I wasn't lying. I really did have to throw up. Apparently, chocolate and oranges don't mix. But how was I supposed to know that? I just grabbed whatever was in front of me.

Holding onto the cold porcelain, I heaved up the last of the disgusting bile before flushing it down the drain.

I felt sluggish, but not all that weak, so I got up and washed out my mouth as thoroughly as I possibly could before going back into the living room.

I could hear something short of a cat screeching before a loud thud sounded in the driveway, and instantly knew what was going on.

"Oh crap," I murmured, flinging the door open.

Tanya and "Bella" were rolling around on the graveling surface, somehow missing the grassy area by a mile, pulling, pinching and screaming like banshees.

Sucking in a deep breath, I let out a loud, alarming roar.

"**_STOP IT RIGHT NOW!_**"

That did the trick. They both froze, eyes wide. Well, all but "Bella" was frozen for long, but "she" had to ruin it by getting in one last pinch before "she" got up and ran over to my side.

"I hate you," I whispered, listening at Tanya shriek.

"Love you too," my voice whispered from behind me.

I rolled my eyes and watched as Tanya picked herself up, her dress stained with mud, her hair frizzled and her makeup ruined.

"_UGH!" _Tanya howled, storming towards me and "Bella" at an alarming rate.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screeched loudly before a loud '_POP' _was heard and my cheek erupted into flames.

Did she…just slap me?

…Oh no this bitch didn't!

I forgot my current situation and reached up - my new hand so much bigger and heavier than hers – and slapped her back.

She crumpled to the ground, gasping for air as if I punched in the stomach instead. "Bella" gasped, then burst into loud fits of hysterical laughing.

"Oh my God, were going to die...!" "She" guffawed, running into the house for a moment before emerging with our jackets.

"Hurry, before she calls the police," "Bella" murmured, completely serious now. I slipped on the jacket that was annoyingly thrown at my head and raced towards the Silver Volvo while Tanya screamed bloody murder.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Do Edward and Bella ever stay out of trouble? LOL. Well, here it is, I finally updated. Hope you enjoy and I'm looking forward to those reviews. Next chapter is in progress as we speak. Okay, byez! :D**

**-Twilightlover1518**


	24. The Devil

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

**Edward POV (Bella's Body)**

We're going to die. We're going to die. We're going to fucking die!

I chanted the same line in my head over and over again, still somehow managing to think how weird it was that even though I was in Bella's body, my inner voice was the one that truly belonged to me.

_Strange, indeed…_

My head was starting to ache and I felt a little nauseous. And on top of it all, Bella kept sending me these weird looks, like what happened a couple minutes ago was all my fault.

"What are you looking at?" I finally snapped, extremely annoyed.

I felt horrible for snapping at her, but she – surprisingly – wasn't fazed at all.

She shrugged my shoulders and let out a sigh with her words.

"I'm just wondering what all the weird facial expressions were for, and why you were repeatedly muttering 'We're going to die,' under your breath."

Oops.

I slammed my head harshly into the headrest, groaning in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I murmured, "I just have some issues going on right now. And the facial expressions…I was not."

She laughed, though it sounded like my laugh instead. "Yes you were."

"Whatever," I murmured, slipping my eyes closed. I was tired.

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until Bella shook me awake, murmuring something about food.

"Hmm," I moaned, "I don't want to eat. I wanna sleep."

"Edward, we've both been eating nothing but junk since I don't know how long and both our bodies are seriously getting out of shape. Now wake up, get your act together, get your ass in that restaurant and eat some vegetables or so help me I will strap you down and feed you cauliflower through a tube!"

Okay, I was definitely awake now. I stared at my real face with wide, shocked eyes, wondering where the shy, quiet and _nice _Bella had gone.

"Don't give me that look, Mister. Now get out," my voice hissed before Bella and my body got out the car, slamming the door behind them.

I couldn't help it, I let out a loud wolf whistle and a loud chuckle.

"I heard that!" My voice snarled from halfway across the lot, making me laugh even harder.

**_/_**

**_/_**

**_/_**

I glared enviously at the chicken parmesan that sat in front of my real body, and then disgustedly at the large vegetarian salad before me.

"How come I have to eat like a rabbit?" I whined, staring venomously at a piece of barely-covered olive-oil dressed lettuce.

"Because I said so. And don't think I didn't notice that balloon that's now my stomach. You're lucky I'm even allowing you to eat the dressing."

"Bella, be serious," I murmured. Her stomach didn't change at all. It was still perfectly…oh my god, when did that happen!

Haha, just kidding, it was still flat.

"I am being serious, Edward!" she said harshly.

Several heads turned and I hurriedly shushed her, motioning with my eyes to the confused faces.

My face paled again, in what I could only now say was a lame excuse for a blush.

"What is it with you girls and seeing flaws that aren't there? Bella, your stomach is perfectly fine," she rolled her eyes, but I still continued, "And I don't give a shit if you looked like the Hunchback of Notre Dame, I would still love you."

My face paled again.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I am worrying too much," she murmured, and then, with a smile she said, "But you're still eating the salad."

I hate being a girl.

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/  
**_

On the way home, the dreaded question finally came up.

"Um…hey, Edward, can I ask something?"

"Sure," I replied, turning to face my body. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just…um…what did you mean by 'We're going to die'?"

Shit! What was I supposed to say?

Oh, don't worry about it, love, I was just a little concerned about that part of my life I've never told you about. Oh, you know; the part where I was forcefully bound to Tanya Denali until further notice by her physco brother? And oh yeah, did I mention don't worry about it?

Yeah-fucking-right!

"U-Um, nothing, Bells. I just…um…well, remember what I told you about Tanya overreacting? Well, you know how she is. I just didn't want to hear one of her tantrums, so…I made the getaway. No big deal."

My green eyes narrowed and my lips pursed, but she let it go, with a look that clearly said;

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I still don't believe you, dumb ass."

Don't I just have the perfect life?

**_/_**

**_/_**

**_/_**

Two weeks later, Bella finally let it go and forgot about it. I was extremely grateful because she was getting closer and closer to the truth.

"Wake up, sleepy head," my annoying voice whispered in my ear, sending vibrations down my arm as the evil being inside my body shook me awake.

"Five more hours," I murmured sleepily, turning over.

"Whatever happened to minutes?" my voice mumbled, chuckling.

"They minutes are sleepy, too, so they let their cousins the hours take over," I yawned, blowing a thick lock of hair out of Bella's face on the exhale.

"Mhmm, sure they did. Now get up, Edward. We're going to be late for school."

"Like I give a shit," I scoffed.

"Well you should," the bed dipped as my body sat down next to me, "You are Isabella Swan, after all. And you know how good of a student Isabella Swan is."

Ugh, how I despise smug people…unless it's me, of course.

So, needless to say, I got talked to death until I got out of bed, which I all but ran out of when my non-able voice began to sing opera in my ear.

"I hate you," I murmured as I brushed my teeth.

"Love you too," my voice laughed, scrounging through the closets for something for me to wear.

After I was done bathing in the newly received one-piece bathing suit Bella brought (totally inappropriate, but I can't help but wonder if she was secretly part-angel and part-devil. Part angel for her beauty and part-devil…well, for her beauty) I sat down and let Bella dry and brush her hair, styling it in a tight bun.

I huffed as I was told to close my eyes while she dressed me in jeans, a tank and a matching jean jacket.

"Okay, grab the bag and lets go," Bella instructed, clambering down the stairs. I rolled my eyes, and in a babyish mocking tone, I murmured;

"Grab the bag."

"I heard that!" my real voice floated up the stairs. I rolled my eyes. What was this chick, a vampire? Nobody has super hearing like that!

I clambered down the stairs, glaring questioningly at the apple that was handed to me and the hot blueberry pop tart in my real hand.

"What's this?"

"Breakfast," my real voice chided, "Duh."

I scoffed.

She's been doing that for two weeks and I drew the line here. Walking past her, I snapped off half off the pop tart, stuffing it in my face before she could get two words out.

Once I swallowed heavily – I stuffed way too much in – I grinned coyly at the ashamed look on my real face.

"Listen, baby doll," I murmured, minding Renee in the kitchen, "I have no problem with healthy foods, but you drew the line when you cut out Twix Bars."

Taking the rest of the pop tart out her hand, I held it out of reach before slipping it in my mouth.

"You're disgusting!"

"But you love me anyways," I said through the mouthful of pastry.

"Aww, you two are too cute!" Renee suddenly gushed, holding up a camera.

"Say cheese!"

"Renee no—" the camera flashed, and she squealed, reminding me so much of Alice.

"Ooh, I am so putting this on Facebook!" she giggled, flitting away.

Definitely like Alice…creepy.

After saying our goodbyes to Renee, and getting kissed on both cheeks and foreheads (Yes, foreheads, people. "Edward" got some lovin' too), we were on our way.

When we arrived, something in the atmosphere was off.

Way off.

In fact, a strange chill went down my spine as soon as we stepped out the car. I looked over to my body and saw that Bella, too, felt the same.

"Are you okay?" my voice suddenly asked.

"Um…," was my only response.

"Me too," she whispered, linking our hands together tightly. The closer I got to the school building, the closer I felt the need to be seriously sick.

My stomach was cramping much worse than any PMS could produce and a few beads of sweat slipped down my forehead.

Was I sick? Did I have a cold? A fever?

I reached up and tested my forehead. No, I didn't have a fever, but I felt horrible.

"Bella," I croaked, clearing my throat as soon as her name left my lips. "Did you put something in that pop tart?"

I turned towards her when I didn't get a reply, shocked to see that she looked exactly how I felt. What was going on today?

I looked around, analyzing the other students. They looked perfectly fine, healthy as a horse.

Well, except for Bertha Callaghan, who was by far the thickest, if not fattest girl I have ever seen, but her weight and pronounced rolls (ew) weren't my concern right now.

When we entered the school building, I found the source of our problems.

Tanya Denali, looking her usual whorish self, was standing right next to my and Bella's lockers, and right next to her, was the devil himself;

Terri Denali.

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

**So if you read the Sneak Peek, obviously you know what's coming up :) **

**I know it super short, but I felt like teasing you guys lol :D **

**Anyways, REVIEW, people, REVIEW!**

**-Twilightlover1518 :)  
**


	25. Fight To The Finish Part 1

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

**Rosalie POV**

It was nearing 8 at night and every night at 8 I always took my nightly beauty routine.

I took a hot and steamy chamomile and honey milk bath and give myself a manicure and facial. Afterwards, I wash and condition my hair with my favorite vanilla scent and then brush it a hundred times. After that, I read a magazine and then found Emmett and cuddled up with him for the night.

It was perfect.

Well, it would've been perfect if my phone hadn't rung right when I was halfway through brushing my silky hair.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me,  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha_

"Emmett!" I yelled, not wanting to stop just to pick up the stupid phone. I didn't get a reply, so I tried again.

And again…and again!

"He's not here!" Alice finally screamed back, "He went out to the store with Jasper to get some more snacks for his football game!"

I let out a loud, frustrated groan and flipped open my cell.

"What?" I hissed into the receiver, slamming down the silver brush on my vanity.

"Rosalie, thank goodness!" Tanya wailed on the other end.

What was up with her?

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, some of the bitterness draining from my tone.

"Oh, Rosalie – she cut herself off to sob some more before continuing – Rosalie, please, help me!"

"Tanya, what's the matter? What happened? Tell me," I said quietly, my stomach clenching with fear.

For a few more moments I listened silently as she sobbed and hiccupped, and the every once and a while sniffle.

"Rose," she finally whimpered, "I…" she trailed off.

"Tanya, please," I whispered, my own tears welling up in my eyes, "Tell me. I _need_ to know."

I was no longer concerned with my hair or my magazines or clothes or anything. My hands shook, as did the rest of me. I silently prayed that she didn't say what I thought she was implying.

"Rosalie," she gasped, "I…I've been attacked."

With those words, my world completely shattered.

**Tanya POV**

"Rosalie," I sobbed, "I…I've been attacked."

The other side of the line was deadly silent, and I knew that I had won. My plan was pure genius, absolutely perfect.

From the start I knew that my Eddie wasn't going to go with me to that "restaurant", for our "reservations."

Oh come on, do you really think I'm that dumb not to notice? It was extremely clear that my baby was in love with that hoe, Isabella.

I mean, come on, all you had to do was look at them to see it. It was as plainly clear as night and day to see how they felt when they looked at each other. I mean, you could practically _feel _the love radiating off of them.

It made me sick to my stomach.

But that was okay. Eddie _was_ going to be mine, even if I had to…eliminate a few people to do it.

"Please hurry, Rose," I whimpered, making sure to lay it on extra thick for the maximum effect, "I don't know what to do!"

In a raspy voice, she choked out; "Tell me where you are. I'll come get you."

"I'm at Isabella's," I said in a watery voice, "I made it this far, but…oh, Rose, it hurts so much! Please, please don't say anything to anyone, okay? Promise me!"

"I promise," she whispered. "I'll be there in five minutes, hold on, okay?"

I agreed quietly before hanging up, not able to contain my laughter anymore. I shed a few more tears, making sure my mascara was completely runny and slathered more mud on my dress, even going for the full Oscar awards by shredding my dress until it barely covered my body.

Wow, I really should be an actress. I'm amazing at this. Especially since these weren't my clothes to begin with. I snatched these ugly old rags from Kathrine's closet. I bet she doesn't even know they're gone.

I stayed down on the ground, looking broken and distraught until the headlights to Rosalie's BMW shone down the street.

I shoved more tears from my eyes and whimpered as she pulled up.

"Oh, Rose!" I cried, flinging my arms around her shoulders, clinging on tightly as I "sobbed."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, a few of her gross tears slipping into my hair as she wept along with me. Only, hers were real, which disgusted me, "I'm so, so sorry. Come on, I'll take you to the doctor's right away."

"No!" I gasped, quickly back tracking, "I just want to go home. But Daddy's not there. He didn't answer my call! Is there anyone at your place?"

"Yes, but don't worry, I'll sneak you in through the back. You can clean up in my bathroom and I'll give you my clothes to wear."

Eww. Me? Wear clothes that has touched someone else's body? And have been worn more than once? No thank you!

But, instead, I sacrificed and simply nodded.

Once I was "safe" in her room, clean and warm, I began to tell her my horrific tale.

"I was going to see Edward – I inwardly grimaced at the horrible name. Eddie was much better -, because he promised me a date tonight. I was really excited, so I wore the best outfit I had, but apparently, it attracted too much attention." I pretended to get choked up.

"I was almost there, but then, someone grabbed me," I forced out a tear, "I tried to get him off me, but him and his buddies were too strong."

"Buddies?" Rosalie gasped in horror. I nodded, letting out a watery chuckle.

"I guess it serves me right for walking alone at nighttime. But yes, him and his _buddies _grabbed me, and they kept hitting and shoving me, backing me into an old forgotten alley way. Oh Rose, they wouldn't stop! I tried to plead with them, offer them money, but they just wouldn't stop!" I then finished my honorable acting by bursting into uncontrollable sobs.

Rosalie held me as I "let it all out," patting my back and whispering annoyingly soothing words. When I finally decided enough was enough – and finally was able to stop grinning – I stopped the sally-sob fest, I wiped the fake salt water from my face and smiled at her.

"Thank you Rose, I don't know what I would've done without you."

**Rosalie POV**

Tanya was asleep now on my bed, and I was sitting on the couch across the room from my King mattress.

I had already explained to Carlisle and Esme that I simply wanted Tanya over for a slumber party when they came up to check on me. It didn't bother me that they checked, they did that to all their children, but it did bother me that I couldn't tell them why I was so upset.

In fact, I haven't talked to anyone about my troubles in so long, they probably forgot about. Though, I never did make it part of my plan to tell Jasper or Edward. Even though Jasper was my twin, he had a tendency to be too calm and collected and it annoyed me to no end. And Edward…well, you know the story behind that.

I looked over to Tanya sleeping on my bed, her snoring so loud that I would've normally been pissed off to no end and throw her out on her butt, but this time, it didn't bother me at all.

I turned back to my old journal and stared at the open pages, reminiscing back when my world had fell apart, just like hers.

_Flashback_

_I was thirteen years old. Even though I had started sprouting at twelve, I was now developing more definition. My breasts were fuller and rounder and my hips were curving beautifully. _

_I was beautiful, as usual. But with this new found extension to my beauty, I found there was a down side. _

_What was that you may wonder? Well, here's a little hint;_

_Men_

_Need I be more blunt? It didn't matter what age they were, all they saw was a young, beautiful girl with curves and a pretty face. I bet they didn't even know what my eye color was. _

_But it didn't matter. I didn't pay them any mind, anyways. Esme had taken me and Alice to the mall to shop for new school clothes for the upcoming eighth grade year. _

_Since I had gained such a beautiful figure, I knew exactly what I wanted. I immediately stocked up on skinny jeans, tight tanks and baby doll tees. _

_And with my irresistible pouting, Esme even let me get lace underwear and bras. This was going to be a good year._

_Well, that's what I thought before I bumped into…_him.

_Alice__ had found a store that she favored more than the others. It was a shop especially for growing teenage girls that liked preppy and perky things. I myself preferred the flirty and eye-catching stuff, so I told Esme I would be right around the corner._

_"Wait a minute, Rosalie," Esme called after me. I rolled my eyes and turned back around, going back to where she and Alice were standing._

_"Yes, mother?" I said sarcastically. _

_"I don't like the idea of you going off alone, dear. Why don't you just come with us in here and see if there's anything you like while your sister picks out some clothes. If there's nothing that catches your eye, then we can go where you want afterwards, okay?" _

_As expected, I threw a fit._

_"That's not fair! Alice always gets what she wants! I'm older than her, anyways." _

_"By a month," Alice murmured, rolling her eyes. I glared at her before continuing my hissy fit._

_"And besides, I'm the one with the cell phone, not her. I can do what I want." I crossed my arms and glared at my mother, who looked flustered and exasperated._

_"Rosalie, please, can't you just be agreeable just this once?" _

_I shook my head stubbornly and tightened my folded arms across my chest._

_She sighed and shook her head. I automatically knew I had won._

_"Fine, go ahead. But make sure you have your cell phone on, but stay off of it, got it? And don't talk to strangers. And come right back here when you're done."_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know," I huffed, already halfway there by time she stopped yelling out the stupid baby rules._

_I've already heard them a billion times. _

_After picking out most of the stuff I wanted, my phone buzzed. It was a text message from Emmett. It was still strange, but Emmett and I had become really close lately, and I started to consider him more than a brother._

**_Hey Rose whatcha doin? When r u comin home?_**

_I giggled and quickly typed back, ignoring the little voice in my head that sounded just like Esme that was warning me._

**_Hey Em, just shoppin for something pretty. Idk when we'll be there, tho. But I promise I'll show u my new stuff ; ]_**

_I snapped my phone shut and went over to look at a pair of lacy red underwear/bra set. That color would look so amazing against my flawless skin. I had to have it._

_My phone buzzed and I bent down to check the message, not watching where I was going. Of course, that resulted in me bumping into…_him. ****

_"Oh, my bad, I wasn't watching where I was goin'," a boy, about 17 or 18 years old with jet black hair and sharp blue eyes said, laughing._

_"Um, no problem," I murmured, trying to side step him._

_"Woah, wait a minute, precious," He said in a deep voice, "What's your name?"_

_"It's Rosalie, now if you excuse me—"_

_"Rosalie. Hmm, it fits; such a beautiful name, for such a beautiful little girl."_

_"Maybe you need to get your eyes checked, but I am not a little girl. I can very well take care of myself, thank you. So if you don't mind, I'd like to be going."_

_"Ooh, feisty little thing aren't you? – He licked his lips – just the way I like 'em." _

_I was starting to become very uneasy, and my flesh was now covered in goose bumps at his close proximity. _

_"I-I have to go," I tried to hiss, but it came out as a whimper._

_"Why so soon, baby doll? Stay a bit, have some fun. That's some pretty underwear you got – he grabbed the set out my arms – wonder how you look dressed in them?"_

_"Please, I have to find my mom," I really did whimper this time, wondering why the clerks and salesladies haven't noticed my fear yet._

_"Aw, isn't this cute? You want your mommy," He laughed menacingly, shoving me hard against the rack of clothes, making me drop everything I was holding._

_"Leave me alone, or I'll scream," I threatened, though my voice sounded hoarse and coated with fear._

_"That's what I'm hoping for," he purred, licking his thin lips again. With another harsh shove, I was slammed in to a dressing room, not having enough time to panic before he roughly grabbed at my body, his lips crashing down hard on my lips. I screamed into his mouth, pushing at him, but it was useless. He was too strong._

_I never stopped fighting though, through the rough gropings and harsh kisses, I never stopped fighting. _

_True, no clothes ever came off, and the worse was just a bruise on my breasts and swollen lips, but it was torture. When he finally let me breathe, I took no time at all to let out an ear piecing scream._

_"HELP, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" _

_"You little brat," he sneered, shoving me to the ground before running out the dressing room, leaving me completely broken and sobbing uncontrollably._

_By time the security guards got me to stop hyperventilating and screaming, my mother and sister were there sobbing uncontrollably with me._

_That was the absolute worse day of my life._

_End of Flashback_

I've never set foot in that mall again, and allowed Alice to do most of my shopping, since she was the shopping-freak anyways. Edward often called me a lazy bump because I just told Alice what I wanted instead of going myself, and I'd yell at him, but I'd never tell him the reason why I didn't go. Why I _couldn't _go.

Speaking of Edward, where was he in all of this? Wasn't he with Isabella this afternoon? I saw them leave together from school.

What if…what if he knew Tanya was coming and just ran off with that wench? Or what if he actually saw her and still just left her there? Could my brother really be that cold? Would he really do something like that to Tanya?

Red clouded my vision as I pictured it. Tanya screaming and begging for help and Edward and that ho stepping over her writhing body, laughing all the way as they sped off in Edward's car.

UGH!

True, I didn't know what really happened, but I do know this; If I ever see Edward and that _Duck _within a fifty-foot radius of me, then they better make sure they're armed and ready for a fight.

Because Rosalie Lillian Hale is pissed off.

**Edward POV (Bella's body)**

My breath drew in as a sharp gasp and left out as a shutter-y wind. This was the absolute worse thing that could happen at this moment.

How could Tanya do this? I mean, sure, we have been slapping her around – literally and figuratively – lately, but I mean, come on, that's no reason to get Bruce Lee on us.

"Who's this?" I asked quickly, not wanting Bella to do it, since that would look a little suspicious since Bella was currently in my real body, who was supposed to be dating Tanya, because Jackie Chan told him too.

But anyways, that's irrelevant.

"What's it to you, sweet cheeks?" That fart purred.

I scowled, opening my mouth to tell him off for talking to "Bella" this way, but Tanya butted in with a loud giggle.

"Oh, this is my brother, Terri. Hasn't my Eddie-kins told you?" She said cheerfully, flitting over to my real body and planting a harsh and seemingly – and grossly – wet kiss on "his" cheek, making "him" cringe disgustedly.

"No," I ground out through my teeth, "He hasn't."

Of course, Tanya took my actions as extreme jealousy, so – of course – she decided to lay it on a bit thicker.

Crawling under my real body's arm, she pressed her breasts into my body's side, laying more of those sickening kisses along my body's throat and cheek.

I've never seen my real face greener.

Just when Tanya was about to plant one on my real lips, I butted in.

"So, what brings you and _Terri _to our school? He isn't even enrolled, is he? You know, it's against school rules for people who aren't in this school to be in the building during school hours," I said quickly.

"Oh, _really," _Tanya said in a sweet tone, though you could clearly hear the sarcasm that was laced with it, "I didn't know that! Thank you for letting me know, sweetie."

I wanted to throw up and then punch her in the face.

No, scratch that, I wanted punch her in the face multiple times and _then _throw up…on her punched in face.

This is kind of shameful, actually. I've spent so much time being a girl, I forgot about being a gentleman. Eh, oh well, sue me.

"No problem," I spit between my still clenched teeth, "But _Edward_ and I have to be going now. Don't want to be late for class, do we?"

I once more said this quickly as I made a grab for my real body's arm. I was already thoroughly pissed by this point, but Tanya just kept pressing her luck.

"Oh, but Isabella, dear, how do you intend to get to class without your things?"

You could practically see the smugness dripping off her words. She knew that Terri was right in front of Bella and my lockers, and knowing Tanya, I'd have to grovel on my knees in front of the whole school before she'd do anything willingly for Bella.

"Good question, _dear,_" I sneered, glaring over at Terri. "I guess I'm just going to have to get to class without them, seeing as how your brother here is blocking my path. What a shame, I had high hopes for my scores in my next class. But I guess I'll just have to forget about it, hmm?"

Everyone stared at me like I was retarded.

Perfect. And that was sarcasm, if your wondering.

"Unless," I said quietly, staring at Terri through long eyelashes, "You'd be so kind as to move for me? Please?" I wanted to throw up and die, but it needed to be done. Even if I was – gag – flirting with a male.

The Terminator smirked and then licked his disgusting lips, moving towards the body I was currently stuck in.

"Hmm…if I did, what's in it for me, sugar?"

Hmm…not sure…a tub load of vomit and a trip to the morgue, perhaps?

But, of course, that wouldn't do at all. So, going deep within my thoughts, I went back to a time when Rosalie was at her absolute worse.

I believe it went a little like this;

"Well, that depends," I purred, "What do you want?"

His smirk grew and he stepped even closer towards Bella's body. Oh God, I'm gonna throw up, I'm gonna throw up!

"Terri!" A harsh sound that sounded like squealing tires and a hissing cat suddenly screeched. If you haven't guessed already, it was Tanya.

But – sadly – my real body's expression wasn't much better. Boy, was I in for it. But at least in about…thirty, fifty years we could all look back on this and have a good laugh…maybe.

Anyways, after a very heated feud, Bella and I finally got our books and headed to class. It was only at lunch time that the real tragedy struck us both, leaving us both in the doghouse.

**Bella POV (Edward's Body)**

All day has been indescribably, despicably and absolutely horrifically horrific. I can't even describe it. Wait, I said that already didn't I? Oh my God, my brain is scrambled!

Oh well it was to be expected, judging by the horrific stunt Edward pulled earlier. I wish I could've slapped the taste from his mouth, or my mouth…or whatever, but I couldn't. Because, if you haven't gotten the drift by now; _I'M IN A MAN'S BODY/_

But – somehow – I can't find it in me to complain. His dumb antics did get us out of that sticky situation, so I was grateful for that, because I was about to kill Tanya. I swear to God if her lips got on mine…ooh I don't even want to think about how long my jail sentence would've been.

It was around lunchtime now and my real arm was slightly red from all the pinching I done to it, much to the soul that was inside my rightful body's displeasure.

"Well I wouldn't have to do that if you weren't such an idiot," I hissed, slamming my tray down on the table.

"I told you, it was necessary," my real voice shouted in a whisper. "And besides, if I end up with a bruise, it'll be your butt. You know how your father is."

Crap, he got me there. "Yeah well, don't be so stupid all the time and I won't have to smack you around so much."

"Mhmm. Hey, do you have any napkins?"

"No."

"Crap. I'll be right back." And with that, my real body was halfway across the cafeteria. I huffed, shook my head and started on my salad.

Chewing slowly, I looked all around the somewhat-large room, landing on a particularly harsh-looking face that could only belong to one person and one person alone;

Rosalie Hale.

What was her problem today? Ran out of eyeliner or something? I quietly chuckled to myself.

Suddenly someone was tapping me on the shoulder. I whirled around in surprise, but found that it was only Tanya.

Great…

"What, Tanya?" I asked quietly, rolling around a cherry tomato without interest.

"Hey, Eddie, could you help me with something? Please, I don't know who else to go too," she said with a tone of hopelessness.

I rolled my eyes, but stood up. "What is it?"

A large Cheshire cat grin spread over her face, and I instantly knew something was wrong. Grabbing my hand tightly, she led me away, speaking in a sugary voice;

"Just follow me. I'll show you _everything_."

**Edward POV (Bella's Body)**

Darn it. I just had to choose the pizza, didn't I? That thing's greasier than a happy meal from McDonalds. Hopefully I could get back in the lunch line before it was too long.

Unfortunately, luck was not on my side today. By time I got the napkins, not only was my pizza cold, but Bella was gone.

I looked around the lunchroom curiously before noticing the yellow sticky note on what used to be my body's side of the table.

Snatching it off the cool surface, I read it quietly;

_Dear Isabella,_

_ I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I know by time you finish_

_This you'll be extremely upset, but it has to be this way_

_ I just cannot lie to myself anymore. _

_I adore Tanya, and I can't stand to be without her for another second._

_Please try to understand. You were a nice distraction,_

_But I've finally gotten over my confusion and _

_I've come to realize that I'm madly in love with her._

_Once again, I'm sorry. _

_-Edward_

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Did Tanya really think that this piece of crap would send "Bella" running to the hills? And besides, this horrid scribble doesn't look anything like my handwriting.

Hah, too bad she's got the wrong person, if you could even put it that way. My amusement only lasted for a second as realization finally sunk in.

If Tanya had Bella, or Edward, or whatever…Terri couldn't be far behind. And besides, Bella doesn't know anything about Terri.

My stomach suddenly turned hard as stone. Ignoring everything, I raced from the school building, my stomach hard as stone.

I didn't know what exactly, but something horrible was about to happen—something horrible indeed.

**Okay, I'm sorry too all of you who have been waiting so long just to be given this huge tease, but I've had writers block like you wouldn't believe. And also, for those who have read the sneak peek, it just didn't fit in with my story. I've already deleted and re-wrote it about ten times, I just got fed up and scribbled anything down. So, I changed it, but the Sneak Peek will be a look at what some of my rough drafts look like, so…ya. Insiders look lol**

**Anyways, see ya soon with next chap! Adios, pplz **

**-Twilightlover1518 **


	26. Fight To The Finish Part 2

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

**-o-  
**

**Bella POV (Edward's Body)**

**-o-  
**

In all my years of being the dorky, nerdy, super shy, super sensitive, super gullible person that I am, I should've learned my lesson a long time ago. But unfortunately, that super-thick, super-stubborn skull of mine never did listen to my brain in the first place.

I knew I shouldn't have gone with Tanya, but it was to be expected. Seeing how I dumb I am, anyways—but enough with the stupid self-pity. Let's get back to the story.

Tanya still had a death grip on my adopted arm, and I was wondering what poor animal she removed these insanely long and sharp claws from to put on her fingers. I winced as she tugged harder, squealing in her high pitch tenor.

"Just a little farther, Eddie," she cooed, as if I was a baby—or should I say if _Edward_ was a baby?

Whatever.

It seemed like forever when she stopped by an old abandoned shop down the street from the school. I confusedly stared at her, wondering what the heck was going on. But of course, the dumb ones in a story/movie always got killed first, so I should've seen it coming.

Out of nowhere, a large bottle, that looked like it once had a gallon of alcohol in it came smashing down on my head, and I was out like a light.

**-o-**

**Edward POV (Bella's Body)**

**-o-  
**

The heat of mid-spring was making me some-what crazy by time I was three blocks away from the school.

I needed some serious relief.

I didn't slow down a bit as I shred the jean-jacket from Bella's shoulders and arms, letting it drop to the street. Only the sleeveless tank top was left.

I felt a little better, but the bun in the back of Bella's head was irritating. Taking a large leap over a trench-like hole that some construction workers were working on, I threw the elastic hair band into some place unknown, letting Bella's long curls loose.

Much, much better.

Bella's heart was slapping wetly against her ribs, the hot blood and adrenaline rushing wildly through her veins. Harsh, gasping breaths were coming from her mouth, her legs pumping hard.

From my days of experience I knew three things.

One; Terri would never take his "victims" for want of a better term, to an open spot. He would most likely be in a dark alley or some secluded parkway.

Two; I never told Bella what happened to me so long ago. She didn't know about Terri and she definitely didn't know why I was with Tanya in the first place. So…things could get pretty bad if I didn't get my butt there soon.

And three; …okay, well there's only two.

Fear mixed in with the adrenaline when I thought about what a mess I had gotten myself into. How could I have been so irresponsible? And most importantly, why was it so hard to keep Bella and myself out of trouble?

I was having a hard time breathing now, for I was nearing a mile and a half away from the school building and haven't slowed down from my fast sprint at all. I had checked every alley, every parkway, but I didn't see them anywhere.

I felt as if I was going to collapse in exhaustion when I neared Port Angeles, and spotted three shadowy figures down a dark alley, near old dumpsters and rotting garbage.

Bingo.

I wiped sweat from Bella's brow before rocketing down the old alley, breathing almost laboriously.

But when I reached the end, I was struck dumb by confusion. There was only Bella, in my body, eyes wide and full of fear.

"Bella," I whispered, "Bella, what's wrong?"

I took a step forward and my real head whipped back and forth quickly as if silently shouting 'No.'

"Bella…Bella, I'm gonna help you, don't worry, okay? But where's—"

My sentence was cut off when a hard hand suddenly came across Bella's cheek, sending me crashing down into the hard, warm gravel. I groaned and placed a hand on Bella's red and swelling flesh. A few drops of crimson leaked from it and I felt nauseated.

"Well, well, well," said the unmistakably annoying voice of Tanya Denali. "Look who decided to show up."

The left side of Bella's face hurt like a major bitch, but I managed to grimace at her.

"What is your deal, Tanya? What do you want?"

She laughed.

She fucking laughed.

Terri came from behind my body, oddly holding a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Why was he drinking? He can't be drinking! He's only nineteen at most!

"What are you doing with that?" I asked, motioning towards the bottle while trying to stand up.

I was so tired.

"What's it to you, sugar?" He slurred—he was drunk.

Shit.

I looked over his shoulder and watched as Bella and my body hid against the wall, confusion and fear written all over my real face.

Good, Bella, just stay still and quiet.

"I asked you a question, whore," The asswipe asked, coming closer and closer. I could smell his rotten breath by time he was done his poor excuse for walking.

If you could even call it that; It looked more like tripping over imaginary stairs while swaying back and forth while trying to walk in a straight line. I chanced a look at Tanya, who looked extremely annoyed.

"Terri, this little slut is not our problem right now! This is about me and Eddie!"

UGH!

"Edward!" I hissed. "My—His name is Edward! Do I have to freaking spell it out for you? E-D-W-A-R-D!"

And just for dramatic purposes, I stomped my foot at the end of my heated rant.

Everyone stared at me like I had finally cracked and lost my mind, but I had my reasons.

Tanya was the first to break from her shock and sneered at me.

With a hand covered in fake rings and the real one I gave her because of one of her selfish spoiled brat tantrums, she reached her arm back and struck me again. That was all I could take as I finally collapsed like a broken heap. The torture continued when she sent another blow to my ribs, knocking me breathless.

"Suck on that, sweetheart," she cackled.

Then all of a sudden, before I could even get my mouth open, Tanya was screeching. Bella's eyes grew huge for a moment before I saw what was going on.

"Edward" with one hand fisted deep within Tanya's hair and the other around her throat, the being inside of my real body whispered menacingly into her ear.

"You wanna rephrase that, _sweetheart?_"

"Edward" winked at me as a huge goofy grin broke out on my face.

But it was short lived. I was suddenly snatched off the ground, held tight by Bella's hair, making me grunt with discomfort.

It wasn't until I felt something cold and hard pressed into the side of temple that I stopped dead, Bella's heart skipping a beat.

It all went down hill from there.

"Edward" tensed, Tanya's eyes grew wide with shock (obviously this wasn't the plan) and I was suddenly sweating bullets.

No pun intended.

"Terri, wait, please," The being inside my true body pleaded, almost sounding desperate. "You don't have to do this."

The gun clicked and I went numb.

"Ooh, why so sad, ginger boy? – I grimaced – afraid you'll never see your little girlfriend again? Oh, my mistake! You already have one! Because, as I recall, I made it pretty clear last time we had a nice little chat, that you were bound to my sister until further notice."

My blood ran cold as my green eyes went huge with confusion and pain.

No, no, no. Not like this! I didn't want Bella to find out like this. Not this way. Not now. So wrapped up in my guilty worries, I hadn't noticed that "Edward" had let go of Tanya's hair and was now slowly moving towards Terri, trying to reason.

And then...a loud shot rang out, breaking through the tension with the force of a wrecking ball. At the same time Tanya screamed bloody murder, I cringed violently.

…But there was no pain.

Why was there no pain?

Wrenching my eyes open, I suddenly realized something.

There was no pain because…I wasn't the one who was shot.

...Bella was.

**-o-**

**Tanya POV**

**-o-  
**

As soon as my Eddie was out, Terri came from behind the shop and helped me place Eddie in the back of his car.

I laughed, slamming the door shut. Terri laughed too, though he sounded a little intoxicated.

"Are you drinking?" I asked, carefully scanning him over with my eyes. He was sweating and had a harsh alcoholic odor to him.

"Yeah I am. Whatcha gonna do? Tell _mom _on me?" He laughed bitterly, taking another swig from a jug that was strapped to him. It reeked of booze.

I clamped my lips shut and faced forward, too scared of my own brother to say anything more. It was a short drive, but that was only because my brother was an extreme speed demon, just like my Eddie poo.

But I didn't complain. I loved speed. I especially loved the double meaning that went with that last sentence, if you know what I mean.

But anyways, once we were there, Terri hauled my baby's body out the backseat and started down yet another stupid and stinky alley. Good thing I borrowed Kathrine's clothes again. Don't want to get all dirty wearing my own gorgeous clothes. Uh-uh, no way.

"Where's the salt?" I asked in a chipper tone, so happy that things were going my way, just like they always should, "I want him awake—now."

"What-the-fuck-ever," Terri grumbled, reaching in his back pocket for the little packet of smelling salts I stole from a corner store yesterday.

After a short bit, Eddie resurfaced. With a loud moan and fluttering eyelashes, I thought how gorgeous and lucky he was. The lucky part was because he had me, an amazingly gorgeous girl on his arm, and that added to his gorgeousness.

I giggled delightedly and flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly.

"Hi, baby," I cooed, kissing his neck seductively.

"Ugh," he moaned, obviously liking this. Damn, I was good.

**-o-**

**Bella POV (Edward's Body)**

**-o-  
**

My head hurt like a mother, and I was slightly dazed. To this very day I still don't understand how stupid I could be, but that's irrelevant right now.

A disgusting feeling was at the pit of my neck, slowly trailing upwards. It was very wet and slightly gooey and it made me itch.

Peering down through my bottom lashes, I found that it was Tanya. And she was – shudder – kissing me.

I wish I could just bury my fist in her nose, but as Edward would say; that wouldn't do. That wouldn't do at all.

So instead, to get my point across, I groaned in disgust. But of course, she took it completely the wrong way.

She giggled, batting her harshly coated lashes up at me. "You like that, hmm?"

I tried to shake my head but that huge brute who I was slyly informed was Tanya's brother barked something at Tanya and she huffed.

"I'm busy!" she practically growled, the dangerous flames dancing wildly behind her contacts.

"Well wrap it the fuck up. I want to get this shit over with," he hissed, taking a large swallow from an equally large bottle.

Is he drinking? He can't be drinking! He's too young!

"You can't do that," I said quickly, though I only heard Edward's voice whenever I talked. But nonetheless, I wish I would've kept my mouth shut. I hated when I had word vomit.

"What?" he snarled, stalking towards me at an alarming rate.

Before I could get a word out, his fist was smashing into my face, making me crash down into the ground with a harsh force.

I groaned, hissing as I tenderly fingered the surely swollen and forming black ring around Edward's eye. Oh god, my head…

"Alright stop it. I got what I wanted. You can't touch him anymore," Tanya hissed, placing her hands on her hips as she glared down her brother.

"Shut the hell up, T. I can do whatever I want," he shouted menacingly. During all this, I was slowly scooting up the wall, and further into the safety of darkness.

They argued for a short while, going back and forth at each other's throats like Tom and Jerry when a sudden harsh padding of feet and labored breathing filled the air.

Both of them ducked into the deep shadows before looking confusedly down the long alleyway, glaring dangerously at the entrance.

And then, my heart stopped as I realized who the person was. Of course Edward would come after me. Who else? But for some reason, I knew that him coming here, especially in my body, was going to be the death of us;

Literally.

**-o-**

**Edward POV (Bella's Body)**

**-o-  
**

As soon as the shot rang, everything seemed to go in slow motion. I watched as the bullet trailed across the lot and struck the flesh of my true body, straight in the abdomen.

I was extremely numb. I couldn't feel any part of the body I was in as I watched my real face go deathly pale, my true green eyes so wide it almost seemed animated.

My real hands clutched my now gushing crimson stomach, a harsh choking sound coming from the throat.

Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream filled the air. It was shrill and pain-filled, but it did not come from the being inside my body. Nor did it come from a shell-shocked Tanya, or even Terri for that matter.

But instead, it came from me. Even though I couldn't feel anything around me, my feet were moving almost inhumanly fast towards my slowly collapsing body.

"NO!" I roared, crashing down onto my knees – which surely was going to have a harsh scrape on them after this - , frantically working over my twitching body.

I stared down in horror as my normally green eyes became dilated and glassy, turning an ashen gray. All color was drained from them, just like the skin.

"Bella, Bella no," I wanted to scream, but it came out as a choked whisper instead.

"Ed…warrddd…" The small frightened girl inside my real body garbled through the blood she was choking on.

Propping my real head up, I let it spew out all over me, not caring how horrible I felt watching it. What I really needed right now was a tourniquet.

But first, I ripped the button down shirt my body was wearing right down the middle, the buttons flying everywhere. The shirt was completely drenched in red and I felt myself becoming highly nauseated.

I fought it back, having no time as I tore off the T-shirt too. I could see the large gash in my real stomach now, leaking deep crimson everywhere as if it was a rushing river everywhere.

My voice garbled something and I shushed it.

"Just breathe, okay? Don't talk just focus on breathing," I murmured, ripping a large strip of fabric off the jeans I was wearing. I tied it as tightly as I could around my real stomach and turned around, seeing if what I thought was a reality.

Just as I suspected, Tanya and Terri were no where to be seen. Good for them, because I was about to commit a murder.

My real body cried out in agony and I turned to see what was wrong. The blood was now coming faster, my real heart was beating dangerously fast and the blood vessels behind my eyelids were at their bursting point.

"HELP, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed so loud I felt as if the tonsils in the back of my throat were going to burst.

All that answered me was the sound of the oncoming rain.

Bella wasn't going to make it if we stayed here, and the tourniquet was now drenched. With a choked breath, I stood up and scooped my arms under my real – and very heavy – body, almost buckling under the weight as I threw my real body on my back.

Even though I was shaking with fear, the body I was in was running purely on adrenaline. I didn't know where I was going or how I was going to get there, but I knew that I had to get help.

Actually, it would've been better if I had run back the way I came, back to the school, but that was too long, and my back was feeling very warm now.

"Hold on, Bella. Hold on. I'm going to get some help, okay? We're going to be okay. The both of us, you hear me? We're going to get through this and everything's going to be okay," I said soothingly, more to myself than Bella.

I ran as fast and as hard as I could with the heavy excessive weight and wobbly legs through the now rain soaked streets of Port Angeles. We were in the deserted part of town, where nothing but dark alleys, stray animals and old broken-down shops remained.

But that didn't matter. I still kept screaming.

"HELP, PLEASE SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP! PLEASE!" My throat was raw and very sore, but I never let up.

The rain pelted down on us like little rocks mixed in with tiny shards of glass. I stumbled, the adrenaline running out fast. I was so tired...I couldn't do it.

"No, no, please no," I stuttered to myself as Bella's legs crumbled and collapsed from under me, making us both crash to the ground.

"Get up, please get up," I murmured drowsily, still talking to myself like an idiot. After trying – and miserably failing – I finally crumpled in a broken heap, all of Bella's limbs feeling like watery jelly.

With shallow gasping breaths, I turned towards my real body. It was limp, and crooked, all the limbs angled an odd positions as if it was a puppet someone carelessly threw away. The blood was almost black and very thick, which meant the bullet hit a main artery.

It was clear to see that the blood vessels under my eyelids have popped open, leaving nasty crimson blotches on the ghostly pale skin. And to top it off, a small trail of blood was falling down my real chin from the mouth.

That was all I could take. I heaved and heaved until my stomach didn't have anything left in it. When I was through, I noticed that a salty river was flowing down Bella's cheeks as I sobbed harshly, clawing angrily at the hard gravel, probably breaking the nail plates off.

But I didn't care. This was all my fault, anyways. If I had never…and if she…then I could've…I could've…

Not even my thoughts were straight anymore as I howled out in agony. If my body died, where would that leave us? Would I spend eternity as Bella Swan? Will Bella Swan even exist if my body dies?

"God, why are you doing this?" I wailed, collapsing beside my slightly cold body. I had nothing left in me. I couldn't fight anymore. In my real body's last moments, I was simply going to lie here.

Waiting…waiting…

Darkness started to envelope me and I welcomed it with open arms. But – unfortunately – I was too weak to do so. So, I simply lay there, getting pelted and drenched by the rain, feeling overwhelmingly warm from the blood I was encased in.

Suddenly, a memory shot through my head like a rocket. When Bella and I were younger, she went through an 'Evanescence' faze. She loved their music and nearly drove me insane listening and singing to it.

With a labored breath, I began to whisper the words to one of the songs.

_"Stay low.  
Soft, dark, and dreamless,  
Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness.  
I hate me,  
For breathing without you.  
I don't want to feel anymore for you."_

Bella had a lovely singing voice. Even in a whisper, it was beautiful to hear—even if it was coming from – in a better sense – my own mouth.

_"Halo,  
Blinding wall between us.  
Melt away and leave us alone again.  
The humming, haunted somewhere out there.  
I believe our love can see us through in death."_

_"I long to be like you, sis,  
Lie cold in the ground like you did.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you."_

That was all I could take before all the air rushed from my lungs and I began to suffocate. I choked and spluttered, trying desperately to reach the surface of the black waters I was drowning in.

Unconsciously I squeezed the hand I was numbly holding, breathing out what very well could've been my last word.

"Bella."

**~o~O~o~O~o~**

**Alright, there you have it. The grand finale before the grand finale lololol**

**The song in this chapter is called "Like You" by Evanescence, my absolute favorite band in the world :D**

**So, anyways, stay tuned for more because this isn't no where near being over **

**See u guys soon :D**

**-Twilightlover1518  
**


	27. Fight to the Finish part 2 and a half

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

**-o-  
**

**Third Person POV**

**-o-  
**

The sky was dark.

Pitch black clouds rolled dangerously throughout what seemed like all of Washington, screaming out there pain and agony with the heavy thunder and alarming strikes of lightening.

Their tears splashed down on the softening earth, making everything drenched with this said grief. The winds whipped and tore into the earth's flesh, tearing it apart with anger and regret.

Yes, the clouds knew how to let out their torment, their suffering and malice, their pain and guilt. But to the rest of the world, it was nothing but a simple rainstorm.

Fortunately, Isabella Swan knew the difference between a simple rainstorm and extreme torture. She witnessed it constantly as she once stared out her bedroom window, out into the black and wet abyss.

But now was different. She could feel what the clouds felt. She suffered with them, crying out for help and relief, but never receiving any.

Isabella Swan was a very smart girl, very clever, but she had never thought to put these good uses into action. So, here she found herself, trapped inside the body of her long-time love, bleeding to death.

The tourniquet Edward had so graciously tied around the torso to stop the harsh flow of blood was now cutting off her circulation, not that she could complain. Instead of gushing out, the blood was now oozing, slowly crawling free of its prison of flesh and organs.

Bella could feel the heart she was trying so hard to keep inside the body she was in weakening, becoming sluggish. It couldn't keep up with the blood loss. It was too much to compete with.

To anyone who saw Bella, they would think she was a dead man; cold and lifeless, still dripping with blood from his demise. But this was not the case.

Bella was strong, she was a fighter. And she was not going to leave Edward, or her real body. She was going to fight to the finish, and get her rightful place back in the body she rightfully owned.

But then again, she _was_ in excruciating pain. She would never want to wish this on anyone, not even Tanya, or Terri, and especially not Edward.

So, she lay there, in the body of her love, counting the seconds until someone – anyone – would come and find her, and the balled up body that was pressed into her side.

When the number of counted seconds reached up to 534, Bella finally heard voices. She was on but a tiny thread of life by then, and she feared that her numb limbs meant hypothermia.

_"Where are they? I can't see them!" _

_"We're looking for a boy and a girl—around seventeen."_

_"Hey, what's that over there?"_

_"I think that's them! Hey guys, we found them!" _

The talking seemed to go on for all eternity before Bella and Edward were bathed in light.

_"Oh my God, get an ambulance NOW!" _

The officers were sickened by the sight before them. A boy, around seventeen all battered and bruised, bleeding out and unconscious, shirtless and deadly pale with a hint of blue around the edges.

And a girl, also seventeen, covered in deep crimson everywhere, spasms of cold racking through her frozen unconscious body. She was also a sickening blue and had tiny icicles in her soaked and matted hair.

Though they were both sprawled out on the rain-washed gravel, broken and misshapen, they both had yet to let one another go.

The girl was curled tightly against the bleeding body, their hands clasped tightly to one another's, letting the world know that not even in death would their bond break.

The ambulance came quickly, but it seemed like eternity. Bella couldn't hold on anymore. Her thread was slipping…coming undone.

She couldn't fight it anymore. With a mental sigh of painful loss, she pressed down her weight, and allowed herself to fall deep under the spell of deadly darkness.

And the fist that was wound so tightly slackened, and as the fingers fell loose, a flat line screamed on the monitor beside her.

**-o-**

**Bella POV**

**-o-  
**

I groaned. Everything pinched and burned, as if I had been stung by a thousand bees all over my body. Everything was fuzzy and my head spun as the blood pounded harshly against my skull.

"Don't worry, child. The pain will pass."

I gasped, springing upwards and whirling around towards the all-too-familiar voice faster than I knew possible.

"Cassie!" I croaked out, my eyes wide with surprise. But then, something else made me go almost insane with disbelief.

"Is that…am I speaking? I mean, is that…_my voice?_ My_ real_ voice…?" I rambled in amazement and horror.

She chuckled, the light and airy sound of sweet bells clanging filling the air. "Yes, love, you are Bella Swan again."

I choked on a breath as I ran my fingers through my hair and squeezed my cheeks. It _was_ me. I was me again. I was no longer in Edwar—oh no.

"Edward!" I gasped, my eyes going impossibly wider. "Where's Edward? What happened? He—I was shot, but I was in his body. Oh God, please tell me he's okay!" I almost screamed.

But Cassie seemed unfazed by my outburst and simply shrugged her shoulders.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I hissed, the oh-so-missed heat of an angry blush filling my cheeks.

She sighed, and her lips pursed. "Look around you, love. What do you see?" she suddenly asked softly, her bright, piercing eyes staring into mine with such force I had to fight with myself not to flinch.

With a furrowed brow, I started to do a slow 360. What was this place? Everywhere was white—white, white, white. I couldn't tell if there were walls or a ceiling or anything. It was just _white._

"What is this place?" I whispered, suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

"That depends," she sighed yet again, her voice now more audible.

"Depends on what?" I growled hastily when she didn't continue for a while.

And suddenly, she was in front of me, eyes glowing as if someone was burning a bright light behind each pupil.

"It depends…on where you want to be."

"I want to be with Edward!" I cried, my fists balling up in anger. Why was she being so difficult? I wanted Edward. I needed to know he was okay; and most importantly—if he was alive.

"Very well," she hummed—literally. A soft melody began to fill my ears. It was so alluring…so soothing. I began to sway back and forth, almost unable to keep my balance as I grew mysteriously sleepy.

Suddenly, everything around me began to change. I was sitting in a comfortable wooden chair across from Cassie, a large table in front of us both. Cards were everywhere, scattering and flailing around as if they had a mind of their own.

The humming continued, gaining more rhythm with every breath.

_"Look at the cards, child. Do not turn away." _

I stared down at the flying pieces of cardboard and yawned, randomly wondering why it was so hard to yawn and keep my eyes open at the same time.

Three cards laid themselves down flat in front of me, their faces cast downwards.

I yawned again and looked through my lashes at the intimidating aqua green orbs that seemed to glow in the dim room.

Wait…_dim room? _When did we get here? What's going on?

Before I could take a good look around, Cassie spoke again, her voice haunting, yet somewhat velvety and smoothly seductive.

_"Turn the first card."_

I jumped out of my drowsy state with a jolting shock, my eyes wide.

"Huh? Oh…yeah, okay," I murmured the last part, trying to blink away the sleep that had embedded itself deep within my irises.

With sluggish, sleepy movements, I turned over the first card.

A huge wave of Déjà vu washed over me as I stared at the card with my real face, the one I now owned again on it.

"It's me again…but what—?" She cut me off.

_"Yessss,"_ she hissed, sounding identical, if not more menacing than a rattle snake. _"Again."_

I was confused. What did she mean by _again? _After a while, it finally occurred to me that she wanted me to turn over another card.

I had a hunch what was on the other side, but I still turned it over.

I gasped. It was Edward and me, but each of us had each other's head on, to signify that we had switched bodies with each other. It looked kind of creepy, but I didn't let my stupid fears get the best of me.

She never brought more to her humming, just a simple hymn of rhythmic melodies coming from her pursed lips. But it was so bone chilling I couldn't help but break out in goose bumps as she continued to burn holes in my head as I stared down at the cards.

_"The last…?" _ She asked in her sultry tone, though the question in her voice was very evident.

I was scared to turn over the last card, but after a short battle with myself in my head, I lifted my trembling fingers to turn the last card.

But before I could turn it over, I heard voices.

_"Bella…!"_

_"Bella, no."_

_"Please, not my baby!"_

I gasped. "Renee? Charlie?"

Everything was spinning around me. The lights were going out and then coming on, blinking, shuddering. The humming…the humming, louder and louder, haunting me.

I became unbearably dizzy and collapsed (though when I stood I wasn't sure), staring up in horror as everything changed around me. Nothing made sense. What did that last card say? What's going on?

The humming was growing faint and the voices of my parents and a few others I couldn't place a finger on overwhelmed me.

And finally, before everything turned black, I heard Cassie murmur.

_"Good luck, Isabella."_

**-o-**

I felt myself twitch and shudder a little before I gasped and my eyes snapped open. It was a strange way to wake up, but I didn't care. Everything on me hurt and I felt so exhausted.

And on top of that, it was too bright. My eyes burned.

I groaned, snapping my eyes closed again for a short second before I finally realized something. My eyes popped open so fast my vision dazed for a second.

I looked around everywhere. I was in a hospital, attached to several machines, including an annoyingly loud heart monitor that was beeping so loud and fast my already pounding head increased ten fold.

But the thing that scared me the most was the clarity of everything. I knew Edward had perfect eyesight—I've experienced that first hand. So did that mean…?

"Hello, dear," A tall nurse with dark red hair greeted, her blue eyes warm and inviting. "How are you feeling?"

My bottom lip was slightly trembling but I managed to stop. I could cry later, but first I had to ask about Edward and my real body.

"I'm fine," I said, sighing.

And then—cue realization. My mouth dropped down into my lap and my eyes bulged out of my sockets.

"W-What…is that…is that _me? The real me…?_" I began to laugh and cry at the same time. "Oh my god I can't believe it. I'm me! I'm me! I'm—" I gasped. "Edward!"

I tossed the flimsy covers off my lap and lurched out the bed, my eyes almost reeling with the harsh dizzy spell that overcame me. I swayed on my feet and moaned softly.

The nurse who I then noticed was staring at me with wide, worried eyes suddenly rushed forward and caught me just as my legs crumpled under me.

"Shh, shh, it's okay honey. I'll go get your parents, okay?" She said soothingly as she helped me back into the bed. I was sobbing pitifully now, hiccupping Edward's name between every other sniff.

"I-I need Edward!" I nearly screamed, wiping away snot with the back of my hand. "Please!"

"I'll be right back with your parents, dear," she said softly, as if she hadn't heard my shameful begging. After she left, I had a good mind to get out of bed and make a run for it, but I felt so weak, so tired. I couldn't move.

So, I just laid there, crying and wiping away snot and calling out Edward's name over and over.

My parents took no time at all to come barging in the room, pale and worried as ever. My mom had tears flowing down her cheeks too as she ran towards me, squeezing me senseless.

"Oh my baby, I'm so sorry! I'm so, so, sorry. Oh how could this happen! My baby!" She cried over and over, rocking us both back and forth.

"Mommy," I choked out, overlooking the fact that I sounded so much like a baby at the moment. It had been so long since I had been able to call Renee "Mom" again, so I was going to cherish it.

I cried into her shoulder as she kissed my hair and forehead over and over.

When it was Charlie's turn, I wound my arms around his neck so tight he turned a little purple. But he never complained. A few tears escaped his eyes too as he kissed my forehead and cheeks.

"Oh, honey," he whispered as I finished up my sob fest.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," I hiccupped, "I didn't mean—"

"No, no, this isn't your fault at all. Don't you dare blame yourself," He said firmly, brushing my long-timed missed brunette hair out of my eyes.

Finally, the dreaded question spilled out my mouth. "Where's Edward?"

My parents shared a look that made my blood freeze. It was those kind of looks that the people on TV gave each other when something bad had occurred.

"Daddy, please. Where's Edward? Please, Daddy, please!" More tears were pouring out and I was on the verge of hysterics.

My Dad bit his bottom lip and turned away from me and I completely lost it.

"NO!" I roared, "Don't you dare! Tell me right now! WHERE IS EDWARD?"

Renee tried to envelop me again but I pushed her away and jumped out of bed. I didn't care how dizzy or nauseous I was. I threw the door open and took off down the hallways bare-footed and wearing nothing but a flimsy paper dress.

I had to find Edward.

I just had too.

_**.**_

_**Okay whoever is super duper mad at me for not uploading sooner raise your hand *raises both hands* :( lol sorry**_

_**Anyways, here's the next chappie all about Bella-Wella. Next up is Eddie-Weddie lol :D**_

_**Thanks for reading! See you soon! :D**_

_**-Twilightlover1518  
**_


	28. THERE IS HOPE! AN

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

**Hey everyone :'(**

**I know, I know I absolutely hate when this happens. You're right in the middle of a cliffie **

**and next chapter is a friggin author's note. Grrrrrrr! **

**Well anyways, here's the reason why this chapter isn't a chapter;**

**I have been trying since I uploaded the last chapter labeled...hold on gotta look and see lol...okay Fight to the Finish part 2 and a half**

**to open up Microsoft Word. Because the chapter that was supposed to take place of this A/N was already halfway done when I posted that chapter about Bella-Wella.**

**But you see what had happened was, when I went to open it, one my computer froze up completely, and I had to restart it, two, when it finally did open I went to type and it froze again (ugh) so I had to restart it AGAIN, three after all that I got like two sentences down when my computer just went haywire and I had to exit out Microsoft Word.**

**IT.**

**HASN'T.**

**OPENED.**

**SINCE.**

**I'm serious, it won't open. I've been trying day in and day out and it WON'T FRIGGIN OPEN! OMFG!**

**So I really didn't know what to do...until now :D**

**Okay listen up guys this is going to take a little bit more time than it would if I had Microsoft Word but its going to get done, okay? I'm gonna finish this friggin story **

**Right now, where I am writing this A/N I'm going to write down the other half of the story**

**For all of you who write your own stories you know what I'm talking about. Where you edit your stories and upload them and stuff **

**I'm gonna type out the rest of the story in here and upload it that way, okay?**

**SCREW MICROSOFT WORD! BWAHAHAHAHA I'VE FOUND A LOOP HOLE BITCHES! BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!  
**

**Ahem, sorry about that lol **

**Okay so like I said, its gonna take some time but it will get done, okay? **

**Okay thanks you guys for being so patient, see you as soon as possible, kay?**

**BYEEEEEEE! :D **

**-Twilightlover1518 xoxox  
**


	29. Fight to The Finish Part 3

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

**-o-**

**Edward POV**

**-o-**

As soon as I slipped under the black waters, everything in my mind suddenly went blank. I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't see, I couldn't think, I couldn't talk, I couldn't do anything. I was lost.

I let out a soft sigh as I sank deeper and deeper into the murky abyss. I was so tired...so lifeless... I couldn't do anything _but _drown.

If only my family could see me now, I wonder what they'd say.

Well, I knew Rosalie would probably be happy. One less Cullen meant more shopping money for her. Alice would probably be upset for a little while, but the idea of more money to spend would most likely sober her up in about a week. I knew Emmett would feel bad about it, but he'd probably just forget about it after a few days and use my room as a place to store all his junk Rosalie demanded he stuff in the attic. And Jasper...well, Jasper was quiet and didn't really show his feelings. So I'm not sure how Jasper would handle it.

And then, there was Carlisle and Esme. My heart ached for them. I knew that they'd take the news that their youngest son was shot and (I hope not but I'm being pessimistic right now) killed the hardest. I could already picture Esme sobbing into Carlisle's chest as the news report flashed on the TV that a seventeen year old High Schooler was shot in an alley way several miles from school. And then, in the right hand corner of the TV, a picture of my face would stand out loud and clear, mocking them.

And once again, Rosalie would be laughing all the way to the bank.

I sighed. Well, I sighed the best I could without inhaling too much of the stinking waters that continuously blurred my vision. I really hoped that this was going to end soon. I had to know that Bella was okay. If _I _was okay, if you know what I mean.

It was a while before it happened, but it happened nonetheless, even though if it were up to me, I would've tried anything in the world to stop it.

My limbs began to twitch. Just a little twitch, nothing more, nothing less. But then, came the itching. My skin rippled and shuddered with an unbearable itch that drove me insane with the need for relief. But I couldn't move. I was frozen.

So, I began to scream. But every time I opened my mouth, more water would pour in. Finally, the itch began to fade—into a flaming sensation that felt like I was being burned alive.

"AURGH!" I screamed, but instead of it coming out like a scream it was more of a watery gargle. What the hell was going on here? I felt myself convulse and scream some more as the burning continued to get impossibly hot, but I still never moved.

My body was physically still but mentally, I was like a flopping fish that was left on the side of the beach to suffocate.

And still, I couldn't help but think that menstrual cramps would be a breeze right now.

**-o-**

My flesh was almost completely charred by time I realized that the waters were disappearing...vanishing. It wasn't like when someone was in a bathtub and they pulled the plug to let all the water out.

No.

It was fading, like what I was floating in was just an illusion. Like all of this was just an illusion.

...Awesome.

The burning was still unbearable, but I couldn't help but let my mind drift. I was still spasming and breathing heavily but the physical me never moved. Why was that? In fact, I didn't even know who I was. Was I even Bella, anymore?

And then, something clicked in my head. Everything seemed to make sense to me now that I actually thought about it. Well, okay, not _everything, _the burning was still a 'what the fuck' issue, but the rest of it made sense.

The whole time Bella and I were in each others bodies, we always physically appeared to be one another, but mentally, we were always ourselves. Our minds and souls never changed, just our appearances.

So mentally if I was basically having a seizure from this questionable pain but physically I've never moved then...

Then I wasn't Bella anymore.

As soon as those words crossed my mind, a miracle happened. A cool, soothing sensation starting to spread slowly through my body, starting from my toes, and traveling almost unbearably slow upwards.

I naively thought that it was going to travel all the way up to my head, cooling every inch of me, but to my annoyed surprise the cooling stopped at my heart, making it go absolutely haywire.

(How the hell did I end up laying down anyways?) I mentally arched off the ground, grunting loudly with the effort to keep quiet. My head was hurting and the mental me wasn't very good at keeping quiet under such painful pressure.

Physical me (or Bella. I really don't know which) never moved though.

Just when I thought my heart was literally going to burst out of my chest, the battle between fire and ice finally ceased. The cool sensation won dominance and I was finally at peace.

I let out of a shaky sigh of relief, which was quickly followed by a gasp. That sigh wasn't mental. I felt physical movement. (Though no words came out) I began to move my lips, wiggle my fingers, toes, I balled up my fists... I began to move my legs, arms, and soon, my eyes were open and blinking rapidly.

I was no longer floating in imaginary water, but rather, I was laying sprawled out on the ground in an unfamiliar room of some kind. So of course, the next words out my mouth were expected;

"What the fuck?" I croaked, my throat insanely dry.

But that wasn't even the best part. When I spoke, the small, sweet voice of Bella wasn't what I heard. But rather the deep, croaky (yet handsome) voice of...me.

"Is that...me? _Me, _me?"

I couldn't help it. I laughed. I was so...I don't even know the word for it. I ran my fingers through my short, wild, tangled hair, touched my face and looked at my hands. Yup, I was definitely Edward Cullen.

But my ecstatic mood only lasted for a minute (if that) as something set in. If I was me again, then...where was Bella?

I still didn't understand the burning, but I definitely knew I didn't want it to happen again, so gently (and slowly) I moved into a sitting position. All was good after I sat there for a few seconds, so I slowly moved to sitting on my knees.

So far so good...I raised one leg...then another...and not a minute after I was standing. I looked down at myself, half expecting to see a bloody, broken mess. But instead, all I saw was a clean, loose white cotton shirt hanging around my shoulders and hips. I lifted the shirt and was surprised - and a little freaked out - that my skin was whole again. There was no blood, no bruises - no bullet hole.

I breathed another sigh of relief and decided to walk around for a little bit. A few questions swirled around in my head as I shuffled around aimlessly.

One; Where the hell was I?

Two; How did I get here?

Three; ...Why do I smell strawberries?

That last question stumped me. Strawberries...Bella's hair always smelled like strawberries...her shampoo and conditioner were strawberry scented...why did I smell strawberries?

There were only a few options as to why I smelled strawberries;

One; This whole ordeal was nothing but my stupid imagination and I was truly sitting in an asylum somewhere making this all up...and eating strawberries...?

Two; Some random person was somewhere around here eating random strawberries...

Or three...Somehow, somewhere...Bella was here.

I did a semi-slow 360 and scanned the entire area.

Bella definitely wasn't here.

...So why did I still smell strawberries?

Suddenly, as if it was magic (lame) a door appeared where there once was none. That asylum thing seems a little bit more believable right now...

I shook my head and jogged towards it, still feeling fresh, cool and new all over. Once I reached the door, the smell seemed to become stronger somehow. I took a deep breath and held it in, marveling in the familiarity and sweetness of what very well could be my Bella.

Woah..._my _Bella? Possessive freak much, Edward? Jeez...

The handle to the door was warm, so someone else must have used it before - and recently. I yanked on it, once, twice, thrice before I checked to see if it was stuck or if it was just one of those "Push, not pull" things.

So, I tried pushing it.

Nothing.

"What the fuck, come on already," I growled, rattling it. Why wouldn't this thing open? All that time being Bella had increased my curious side and right now this door was being an asswipe.

And then, I noticed the window. It wasn't very big, but it was big enough to look through without having to crouch or stretch. Cupping my hands around my eyes I squinting through the somewhat foggy glass.

At first I couldn't see anything. Just one big vast blanket of darkness.

But then, as if someone pulled the blindfold from over my eyes, everything was clear. A woman was standing in the middle of an insanely white room, a tiny smirk playing on her lips.

Who was that? She was beautiful, but still had nothing on Bella. Her hair was dark and her eyes were bright and she had on a weird outfit. Sort of like a...

Holy crap.

That was her! That was the crazy lady who did this to me and Bella! What did Bella say her name was?

Cindy?

No...

Carol?

Um, no...

Candy?

Not even close...

Cammy?

...Nah...

I knew it started with a 'C' but what the hell was it?

...Cammy...

...Casey...

...CASSIE!

That was it. Her name was Cassie, or Cassandra, or whatever. Well jeez that only took like fifty years to figure out...I'm really becoming a really slow dude. I should've spent more time in school...

The smell of strawberries was almost overwhelming by now and I still didn't know where it was coming from. I couldn't help but think what would happen if it was Alice who was in my position. Hah, knowing Alice and her short temper for unsolved curiosities, she might've set the place on fire and banged down the doors just to solve this...for want of a better term..._mystery._

I was almost drowning in the familiar and somewhat overwhelmingly delicious scent of Bella by time I was finally able to see something that made my blood freeze up faster than a soaking wet Aqua Man walking stark naked in the middle of a January blizzard.

A girl, no, a woman, with flowing dark mahogany hair and a rosy, but pale frightened face with wide, whirling chocolate brown eyes stared up at Cassie before springing to her feet in the most ungraceful manner I've ever seen.

I knew who she was instantly.

"Bella!" I called out, my face still pressed into the cool glass. It was obvious she couldn't hear me, for I called an approximate...five times and not once did she turn around or even acknowledged me.

Also, all my screaming for her was fogging up the glass, and irritating my already super dry and sore throat.

Bummer.

I huffed in annoyance, missing the angry heat that flooded my face when I was in Bella's body. In fact, I'd miss a lot of things...except her time of the month.

I rubbed my hand against the glass vigorously, trying to smear away the fog so I could see clearly again. It worked (of course) but I didn't like what I saw. Cassie, or Cassandra or whatever was circling Bella, looking as if she was the cat who had plans for a certain little canary later.

"Hey!" I yelled through the seemingly twenty-inch thick glass. Of course, no one heard me. Well, actually, I believe that...just maybe...Cassie heard me. It seemed like every time I yelled, that coy little smirk on her face would grow more and more...

Before I could ponder that thought thoroughly (did I just say "ponder"? Wow, I've definitely spent too much time being Bella...), everything around me and on the other side of the glass was spinning before everything went completely black. But it wasn't long. Not even a heartbeat later, everything was clear again and my dizziness was completely gone.

Strange...but anyways I could see again and that's all that mattered. I had to keep a close eye on this Cassie chick. She didn't seem like the kind of lady one could trust.

And - sadly - Bella was the kind of person that trusted easily. She was too fragile to be played with and that's exactly what this...this..._bitch_ was doing to her. I had to find a way in and stop it.

I don't know what was going on but a few moments later Bella's head snapped in a random direction, her mouth gaping in what I could only guess to be a loud gasp.

She mouthed something and then, before I could even blink twice...

She was gone.

"Bella?" I screamed through the glass, banging on it with tight fists. Where the hell did she go? What was going on here? I growled and ran towards the door again, and began to jiggle the knob harshly.

After a few seconds, it opened...

And I was sucked into complete darkness.

**-o-**

**Okay I think I owe some explanation. Oh wait, first I want to say that Microsoft isn't working still so I wrote this all down in the place where you edit your chapters and blah blah blah. Okay going back to the important thing.**

**Of course, I have used quite a lot of 'Twilight' references in this and a few other chapters. The lion and the lamb, the burning...and a few other things O_O**

**Anyways, I'm going to explain this to you now so you know what exactly you just read. Okay, well Edward wasn't really burning. It was all in his mind - obviously - because in real life (outside that little "dream" sequence he had) they had switched bodies and we already heard Bella say that the pain was excruciating, so he felt like he was on fire and being burned because when he got back in his real body it was obvious he was fighting for life and stuff so...yeah someone has a fever...lol**

**Anyways the cards and such that Bella saw, Edward couldn't see because that glass he was looking through was a trick mirror of sorts. He saw what was going on with Bella and Cassie but he couldn't see everything because of...reasons. **

**So anyways I can't give away anymore. I'm already spoiling everything lol so yeah, its finally done. But I will start on next chapter on...what...Thursday? Yeah I think so. Okay see you guys laterz! Byeeeeeee! :D**

**-Twilightlover1518 xoxox  
**


	30. SO EFFIN SORRY BUT PLZ READ AN

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

**OMFG! I've missed you guys so effin much! I'm SOOOOOOOOO Sorry but life has been a major bitch to me lately. LOL I think Mother Nature delivered the oh so sarcastically loved monthly gift to her teenage daughter, Life. LOL ANYWAYS I just want to explain, okay? **

**So anyways I was in the middle of making an awesome chapter for all you awesome people out there and guess what happened? My little brother, who's going through his terrible twos right now climbs up the stairs (15 , I counted :P) and decides that it would be an awesome idea to drop one of those heavy ass speakers down, down...down...**

**Dowwnnn...**

**Dooowwwwwnnnnn...**

**DDDDOOOWWWWN...!**

**...ON MY MOTHER EFFIN COMPUTER KEYBOARD!**

**My computer keyboard was completely ruined, my keys were smashed and broken and guess what? The computer decided to shut down and take my precious chapter with it, making it lost forever...and ever :'(**

**So...yeah that's fucked up...**

**ANYWHOM! I promise if not swear that I will find the time (First year of highschool :D) to make up that chapter for you guys cuz your all totally awesome. Sooo...yeah see you guys when I see you :)**

**Also, I got a new keyboard but its crap. You gotta slam down on the spacebar every two seconds for it to work :/**

**fuk lif3...**

**LOL okay see you guys later :D**

Hugs and kisses

Twilightlover1518 XOXOXOX  



	31. A look on the Inside

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

**-o-**

**Bella **

**-o-  
**

They say when you're about to die your life flashes before your eyes.

But for me, my life was flashing before my eyes _because _I felt like dying. My head was swirling with events between Edward and me since we were five, up to fifteen. Our first play-date, our first scary movie, our first time attempting to stay up all night, our first sleepover, our first argument, our first fight, our first hug, our first shared milkshake, our first..._everything._

Well, everything except...our first kiss.

True, Edward and I weren't lip-virgins. He - of course - has had more than what I can consider bearable to think about kisses and make-out sessions with..._her. _And I've - surprisingly - have had my share of dares, but...we've never had one... _together._

But who's to say that he even _wants _to share a kiss with me? Who's to say that he even likes me anymore? What if - in a weird kind of way - he never liked me at all and all this time he was just acting so he could get his body back and leave me for..._Tanya?_

My blood boiled like molten lava at _that _name. I swear if she was here right now...well, lets just say that I would be in jail for a very, very, _very_ long time.

The hammering of my heart against my rib cage distracted me for a second as I snapped back to reality. I was very dizzy and nauseous but I didn't care. I still hadn't found Edward and I wouldn't dare take a rest until I did and saw for myself that he was okay. Or even better, if he was _alive._

The tears gathered up in my eyes as I thought about such a horrendous thing. But I had no time for pessimistic thoughts. I went through every door on the first floor and not one held what I wanted...or rather, what I _needed._

I looked around frantically and found an elevator on the right hand side of the hospital. But an elevator was way too slow for me at the moment and I needed to move as fast as I could. I whipped my head around in every direction until I found a staircase that seemed to go on forever.

Lucky for me, I had - somewhat - strong legs. I took the stairs two at a time, which resulted in almost tripping and falling back down again several times, but I managed to make it to the second floor in one piece.

Slightly winded, I rounded the corner and took off at full speed down the clean, white, sterilized hallway.

The first door I tried had the number _"309" _on it and looked quite promising. So, without knocking - who has time for manners when my best friend/love is about to perish? - I burst through the door, calling out;

"Edward?"

"No, no Edward here. Just an old Jack Turner," rasped an old, frail man with white hair and gray/blue eyes who seemed totally un-fazed by my bursting into his room and screaming out some random guy's name. It was almost as if he was expecting someone to just burst in on him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mister," I said in a breathy tone, "But I'm looking for...um...a..._friend _of mine. Have you seen anyone or heard about anyone by the name of Edward Cullen?"

"Depends," He said, licking his thin lips. "What does the young fellow look like, sweetheart?"

"Well um, he has reddish-brown hair, light green eyes and is about 6'2...?"

He licked his lips again and took in a deep breath as he propped himself up into a sitting position. With a sigh, he shook his head back and forth.

"Nope, I haven't seen him, hon. Maybe you should ask one of them nurses about him? I'm sure they'll help you find your boyfriend."

My face flooded with red. "Oh no, he's not...I mean...we're not..."

He chuckled. "Darlin', I've been livin' on this earth for 79 years. I do believe I know a thing or two when it comes to love. And you had that look in your eye when you was describing him. But if it makes you feel any better, I won't tell nobody." He smiled warmly and the harsh blush that coated my face cooled a bit.

"Thanks, Mr. Turner, but if I don't get going, I'm afraid I won't have any..._boyfriend _at all." The words felt strange - like a foreign language - as it rolled off my tongue, but the trail of warm tingly goosebumps it left down my arms, legs and spine made me feel like speaking such a strange language was worth it.

"Please, call me Jack. And you're welcome, Miss...?"

"Bella. My name is Bella," I said quickly.

"Beautiful," he murmured in a far off voice. After a few beats, he murmured; "My wife was named Bella. My beautiful Bella." He looked very upset when he talked about her, so I assumed the worse had happened. But I really didn't have any time to sit here and talk about Jack's probably deceased wife. I still had to find Edward.

"I'm sorry about your wife, Jack. But I..."

"Oh no problem, sweet. You go on and find your Edward. I'll be here nonetheless. But listen, if you get the chance, come back and visit, you hear? Its been a long time since I had visitors and you're a sweet girl. I don't reckon I'll be on this here earth much longer so you stop by if come the chance, you hear?"

"Yes Sir," I cracked a small smile my hand already on the door handle.

Jack smiled as well and laid back down, snuggling under the covers.

Halfway through the door, I heard him murmur; "Goodbye, Beautiful Bella."

**-o-**

By time I reached the third floor, I was completely winded and tears were streaming down my face. No one in those rooms had seen or heard about Edward and all the nurses were on the first floor for some reason so I couldn't ask them when I could still be looking.

Just as I was about to go through the last door I heard the sound of shoes thudding rapidly against the cold linolium. Whipping around, I saw a very frantic and very winded Carlisle Cullen.

"Carlisle!" I screamed flinging my self at him and wrapping my arms so tight around his neck it was almost impossible for him to catch his breath.

"Oh Bella, I've been looking for you everywhere. Sweetheart, what are you doing up here? You're too weak! Come on, I'll take you back-"

"No!" I untied myself from him and backed away. "Not until I find Edward!"

It seemed as though as soon as the words left my mouth all the blood that was staining Carlisle's face a light pink drained away into a deadly white. His breathing became shakily slow and he looked away from me.

"Carlisle, where's Edward?" I said harshly, not wanting to except what very well could be the truth.

;"Bella...he...he's..."

"I swear to God, Carlisle, tell me where he is _NOW!"_ I screamed, the tears falling rapidly down my cheeks.

"Bella, honey, please listen to me. It'll be okay-"

"No!" I covered my ears, repeating "No, no, no!" over and over again.

Edward couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be!

"Bella, Bella listen to me!" Carlisle finally yelled, snapping my arms down to my sides, his eyes burning with tears aswell.

"Edward isn't dead, Bella. But if we don't get him a blood transfusion, then... he will be."

**-o-**

**Rosalie POV**

**_(Going back a few days)_  
**

**-o-**

When Isabella left the lunchroom, no doubt going after Tanya and that bastard, I stood straight and left the table, ignoring everyone who called after or questioned me.

My heels clicked in a steady rhythm as I followed Isabella outside. I had no idea where she was going, but as stupidly clumsy as she was, it wasn't going to be hard to catch her.

I wasn't naive enough to try to catch her on foot - especially not in these shoes - so I calmly got into my BMW and drove out of the school parking lot. Isabella was running for some reason, so I had to keep my distance - so not to be seen - and keep up with her at the same time.

I know what you're thinking; Jeez, doesn't she have anything else better to do than to stalk her brother's bff?

Well, yes, of course, always, but this was essential. Of course it was all Isabella's fault that all of this crazy stuff had happened in the first place. Tanya getting hurt, Edward leaving Tanya and that slut taking her place. No, this was going to end.

I mean, true, I didn't really like Tanya, either, but I'd rather have Edward with Tanya than with that skank.

So, I was following her. Once I got near a discrete enough place, I was going to jump her and go for the kill. It was the perfect plan. We passed by several parks and such but she never slowed down. I was beginning to think she was somewhat crazy by the way she just threw her jacket and hair tie away in the middle of a run.

I mean, cmon, that was an..._okay _jacket. I, personally, would never be caught dead in it but it was still..._okay. _Why would she just throw it away like that?_  
_

I huffed in annoyance as she took a sharp turn down a street I couldn't fit my car into. I really wasn't familiar with this street or this part of town. It looked like the dangerous parts of Port Angeles, which I've never been in before.

I pursed my lips and sat back against the seat, my car still running and my hands still on the steering wheel.

_Maybe I can park somewhere? _I thought to myself, shaking my head, _Hell no. Someone will probably try to steal my baby._

I swore under my breath. That Ugly Duckling could've been long gone by now. How was I supposed to catch her being stuck here like this?

Just as I was about to turn my car off, my phone vibrated from deep in my purse. I quickly grabbed my bag and rummaged through it, cursing repeatedly until I found it and saw who it was.

"What do you want, Alice?" I growled, tucking my golden hair behind my ear.

"Rosalie, where are you?" She panted into the receiver, as if she had been running for a long time.

"Why do you want to know?" I snapped.

I know I seem like a bitch right now snapping at my own sister over nothing, but I couldn't tell her I was chasing down Swan just so I could beat some sense into her. What would that say about me? And besides, knowing Alice, she'd find a way to talk me out of it. Ever since we pulled that prank on Swan, Alice had wanted nothing to do with her.

"Rosalie, I don't know why but I can't help but feel like something bad is about to happen. Where are you? You need to come home."

"Home? You left school?" I asked, ignoring her other statement.

"We all did. I told the principal that there was a family crisis going on. And I'm not going to ask again, Rosalie Lillian Hale. _Where are you?" _

Rolling my eyes I snapped my phone shut. That meddling little pixie didn't need to know anything. And even if she did, then that was just too bad because I for sure wasn't going to tell her anything.

I made a quick U turn and took another way around the small street that led me about two blocks away from where I thought Isabella had gone. I still had no idea where I was, but it really didn't matter. I just wanted to find that little bitch and end her...maybe even literally.

I turned the corner and looked around. There was no sign of Isabella anywhere. So I tried again, and once more came up short. It was well known that I had a very short temper and right now my blood was boiling.

"Where are you, bitch?" I growled under my breath as I practically rocketed down the street. By the third time I stopped and shut my car off. I was fully pissed off and my gas tank was almost half gone.

I huffed and growled curses under my breath as I stalked out my car and slammed the door so hard it almost rattled. By time I got to the end of the long block my feet were hurting and I was extremely pissed.

Nothing and no one was around except rotting garbage and stray animals. Ever since..._that _day in the mall, Carlisle and Esme let me take self-defense lessons, so I wasn't afraid. But I couldn't help but think back to what Alice had said on the phone.

_"Rosalie, I don't know why but I can't help but feel like something bad is about to happen..."_

What did she mean _"something bad"_? What if she was serious and not just talking about another shoe emergency like in tenth grade?

So wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't even notice until it was too late that in front of me was now a dark alley way and standing at the end of it was Isabella, Edward, Terri and... _Tanya?_

My heart found itself stuck in my throat, effectively cutting off any air supply I would've needed in a time like this as I froze stark still. Terri was holding Isabella close to him, a look of pure insanity on his face.

Edward had a look of near-insanity on his face as well, but one that could be accepted as completely terror. Everything happened so fast I wasn't even sure if I was really seeing this or if it was all just some sort of sick, twisted dream I was having.

With a horrifyingly loud gunshot, and a few ear-piercing screams, my brother, the baby of our family dropped down on the ground like a sopping wet bag of sugar.

**-o-**

**Carlisle POV**

**-o-**

It was another long day here in the hospital. Several women have given birth while others were passing on. A seven year old girl came in with a broken arm and a forty-year-old man was just diagnosed with cancer.

I was very tired and I was aching to get home to my beautiful wife and children. Although, considering what was going on now with the kids, I was have to expect more trouble when I got home.

I sighed as I finished up, feeling long overdue for one of my wife's sweet kisses and some of her homemade cooking.

When I was finally done, I went up to the front desk to check out.

"Long day, Dr. Cullen?" Susan, one of the nurses asked, grinning.

"Not without purpose, I can assure you that," I chuckled. "But nonetheless, I'm dead beat."

"I hear you," she sighed, typing on the computer. "Well I'll see you bright and early tomorrow, Dr. Cullen."

"Alright, goodbye." I called over my shoulder as I walked out the automatic doors, more than ready to go home.

I was halfway home when my cell phone rang, sending vibrations up my leg from deep in my pocket. There was a red light up ahead so there shouldn't be any trouble with getting the phone once I stopped.

"Hello?" I asked as soon as th car stopped moving.

"Carlisle!" screamed an extremely frantic Rosalie on the other line. She sounded as if she was sobbing heavily and that alarmed me worse than when Emmett nearly cut off his hand playing with the knives in the kitchen.

"Rosalie! Honey, what's the matter?"

Her breathing was heavy and quick and it seemed as though any minute she was going to hyperventilate.

"Rosalie, listen to me. You need to calm down, sweetie. Take deep, slow breaths. Do you hear me? Deep, slow, breaths, okay?"

After about ten minutes I had found a parking space next to an old restaurant and continued to give instructions on how to calm down to my panic-stricken daughter.

When she was some-what calm, I asked her again. "Rose, you have to tell me. What's wrong?"

Images of what happened years ago to my daughter made a flash of rare anger flare through me. "Rosalie, did someone hurt you?"

"No!" she wailed. "No, no, no! It's...its..."

"What Rosalie? Tell me! Please!"

"E-Edward..." she hiccuped. "He's...he's...gone."

For a short second I didn't understand her. I thought they had another fight and she was truly broken over it. Although I have to admit, if he hit her again I was going to have to have a serious talk with that boy.

"What did he do this time? Did he put his hands on you again? I'm going to have to talk to him..."

"No, Dad," she sniffed, "He's...been hurt."

Before I could question she continued in a bold yet shaky voice. "Dad, Edward's been shot...by Tanya's brother."

And with that the phone fell from my fingers and I heard no more from Rosalie as I sped down the street like a madman.

**-o-**

**Rosalie POV**

**-o-**

"Carlisle? Are you there?" I half sobbed/half growled in frustration and snapped my phone shut. I'd have to deal with Carlisle's abrupt disappearance later. Right now, my brother needed me.

I had walked down a few ways so I wouldn't draw attention to myself, but I now realized how very wrong I was for doing so. Who knows what could've happened as I walked away. Why didn't I confront that whore and that bastard _before_ I called?

Nonetheless, what was done is done and there was no turning back now, no matter how much I wanted to.

I decided that it would be best if I head back - well more like _run _back - to the alley way so I could help my brother. Then something dawned on me. Wasn't Isabella there, too?

What if she - somehow - had a part in all of this?

_Good lord, Rosalie. Shut the hell up! You know Isabella had nothing to do with this! You're just being an insecure bitch again! _My thoughts ruthlessly screamed in my head, almost making fresh tears well up in my eyes.

I knew I wasn't being fair to Isabella, I just...its just that...

I shook my head. This was no time for a "Sally Sob Story" fest on poor old Rosalie Hale. I needed to get to my brother..._and _Isabella.

**-o-**

After witnessing something so horrible, I didn't think I could ever see anything even worse.

But apparently...I was wrong. Tanya and Terri were gone, but I knew that. I saw those...those..._devils _running away like the sick cowards they were after the...accident. If I wasn't so hysterical and if I wasn't trying to keep out of sight so I could help my brother then I would've beat them to bloody pulp.

But that wasn't the problem. The real problem was...Edward and Isabella were gone, too.

And all that was left of any sign that they were here were the remains of a crumpled, bloodied, dirty, riped white button down that Edward had wore to school today.

And also, a long, dark, disturbing trail of blood. I felt so sick to my stomach I dry heaved a bit. Extremely unlady like but I didn't give a shit. I needed to find them, quick.

Following the trail of crimson, I couldn't help but think about all the rotten things I've done to my brother. I mean sure, he was a huge pain in the ass, but seriously, who has a sibling who isn't?

I swear to God if he makes it out of this okay, I will forever be nice to him and I will never give him a hard time ever again. He just had to be okay. He just had too.

I seriously couldn't take the sight of blood anymore. I needed another way to get to them.

But if I had my head on straight, I would've/could've/should've known that going back for my car would've been the worst mistake of my life.

But of course, I was extremely upset, and people don't usually tend to think straight when they're in a condition like the one I was in now.

So, turning on my heel (and almost snapping itt off), I raced down the street back to my car, thoroughly completing the task of making sure that my brother, Edward Cullen, may never take another breath again.

**-o-**

**Bella **

**-o-**

Edward wasn't dead...Edward wasn't dead...Edward wasn't dead...

I continuously replayed those words in my head as I stared blankly at the wall in front of me, not even taking one sip from the cup of water Carlisle had given me.

I knew that I should have been listening to everything Carlisle was saying, but I couldn't focus. All I could think was; _Edward wasn't dead._

"Bella?" I heard someone say, penetrating through the hazy fog I had somehow worked up around myself0 yet again.

"Hmm?" I hummed dully, not fully sure who was talking.

"Bella, please, you need to focus, honey. Listen to me, I don't have much time and I need to know that you're okay."

"I'm sorry," I rasped, my throat now noticeably unbearably dry. I took a few sips of water just to clear it and put it down again.

"Tell me," I went on, "What's going on with Edward? Is he alright? Can I see him?"

Carlisle pulled one of those chairs on wheels (I couldn't process what they were really called at the moment) and sat down in front of me, staring so deep into my eyes I didn't dare spazz out or look away.

"Bella, know that everything I say is true and I don't want you worried..."

"I'm fine. Tell me," I near-demanded.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, making my heart swell at the oh-so-like-Edward gesture.

"Bella, the bullet was extremely close to Edward's spine. In surgery, the bullet was removed, but he was loosing too much blood, way too fast. His stomach and liver were almost completely destroyed so he went under yet another surgery but in mid-procedure, the heart monitor began going horribly wrong. It flat lined, and regained a heart beat, then flat lined again. It did that for a while but we finally got it so that he remained a heart beat by using the shocks on him."

Tears were streaming down my face fast and hard but I urged him to continue.

"Well, we did the best we could but his heartbeat is too weak and...," his voice cracked, "And we believe he's under a temporary coma."

I almost dropped my cup as a large sob ripped through me.

"No, no, no!" I wailed, "No, not Edward. It can't be Edward! You have the wrong guy, it can't be Edward!"

"Shh," Carlisle soothed, making a move to embraced me.

"No!" I almost hollered, moving away from him, "Tell me the rest. What else is wrong? I know there's something else!"

He inhaled deeply through his nose and let out a long, shuddery breath before he continued.

"Bella, Edward needs quite a few blood transfusions and..."

"I'll do it!" I cut him off, "I'll give Edward the blood."

"Bella, sweetheart, that's very generous of you but we tested you while you were unconscious and... you're not a match."

"Then who is?" I said quickly, not wanting to believe what he was telling me.

"We tested as many people as we could...all the children...Esme, Renee, Charlie, myself...but...there was only one match."

"Who?"

"...Rosalie," his voice was noticeably shaky now.

"Carlisle...?" I sniffed, "She's going to give it to him...right?"

Just then, the door slammed open and a very flushed Rosalie walked in, her hair a disarray and her clothes wrinkled.

"No," she hissed, "I'm not."

**DUNN, DUNN, DDDDUUUUNNNNN! :D**

**LOL bet you hate me, don't you? Yeah I know you do :P**

**Its been too damn long, I know, I'm sorry but I did my best and look, I GOT OUT ANOTHER CHAPTER YAAAAAAAAAAY ! Well, I mean sure, as a result, I may fail my Biology quiz for spending the time I was supposed to study on writing this but, hey, getting an F is worth seeing my awesome readers happy, right?**

**...RIGHT?**

**Lol anyways I gotta go now because I have to go finish my Algebra. Luv u all lots xxx**

**-Twilightlover1518 xoxoxox  
**


	32. Why can't things just be normal?

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

How many times have I pictured how my life would turn out when I was older? Not older as in my 20's, but older as in my late 70's or 80's or maybe even 90's, if I was lucky enough to live that long. I often pictured myself sitting in a rocking chair on the porch of my old, well kept but worn house, rocking slowly back and forth as I knitted a pair of socks for my grandchildren.

My hair would be completely gray with age and pulled tightly in a neat little bun atop my head, while thickly rimmed glasses hung loosely on my nose. And my husband, who was equally old and gray and wrinkly would sit beside me, sipping iced tea and commenting on how life has gone by so fast.

"You know, Bell," he would say, "I never expected life to turn out like this."

"What do you mean?" I would ask, peaking over the top of my glasses to stare into his eyes.

"I mean so..._perfect. _We had three beautiful children, seven gorgeous grand-kids, a great home, a great life, and, most importantly, we still have each other."

I would smile and lean over to place a kiss on his lips before I set down my knitting and rest my head on his shoulder, sighing contently as we both watched the sun go down.

But being here now, with tears streaming down my face as I sat beside the bedside of whom I could now easily picture my future with, that fantasy would obviously never come true.

"Hey, Edward," I whispered as I clutched his hand gently. It was not fully cold, but it might as well have been. Cold and limp, just like the rest of him.

"I know you'd think I've been a huge cry-baby these past few hours, and I would agree with you," I tried to chuckle but it came out too watery and choked to be passed as a chuckle.

"Why did it have to be you?" I hiccuped, "Why couldn't we just be ourselves? Why couldn't it _really _be me who got shot? Tell me, Edward. Wake up and tell me!" I began to get hysterical, to the point where my words were nothing but incoherent blubbers.

I gasped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. For a moment, I believed it to be Edward, who's only life was the machine he was hooked up too, but I soon realized it was just his sister - Alice.

"What do you want?" I hissed, highly annoyed that she wasn't who I expected.

"Isabella, please, don't be upset with me. I've beaten myself up enough for the both of us."

"Wanna bet?" I snapped, not caring how bitchy I sounded.

The room fell silent for the longest time before I heard the sound of high - very high - heels clicking on the ground. Peaking through my lashes, I watched as tiny little Alice Cullen walked around Edward's bedside and grabbed his other hand.

A surge of anger flared through me like white hot flames.

"Why are you even here? You didn't care about Edward or me before so why are you pretending like you give a damn now?" I almost screamed.

Her eyes were cast downwards, so only the shadow of her long, thick eyelashes against her cheeks were visible. I began to wonder if she was just ignoring me when she suddenly looked up at me with tears swimming in her eyes - ready to spill over at any second.

"Bella," I tensed at my nickname, "I know you hate me. Its obvious. I can see the disgust in your eyes as you look at me. But here what I say, and if you decide that you still want nothing to do with me, then that's perfectly okay."

I stared at her for the longest time. So long in fact, my eyes were completely dry by time I actually answered her.

"Talk."

As if she'd been holding it in the whole time, she breathed out a deep sigh of what I could only understand as relief. So for the next hour or so, Alice talked to me. And not once did we let go of Edward's hands, and not once had I said a word or broke eye contact with her.

Finally, she began to wrap it up.

"And I know that my words have probably meant little to nothing to you, but I want you to know that they're completely sincere."

I said nothing. I did nothing.

Finally, she broke the staring contest between us and turned to Edward.

"And I'm sorry, Edward. I'm sorry you and Bella had to go through this. If only I could tell the future I would've stopped everything but I...," she trailed off, the tears streaming down her face as she bent down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

With one last squeeze to his hand, I heard the sound of her heels clicking as she made her way towards the door.

The door didn't open though. I heard a few short clicks and heard her tiny voice start up again.

"And Bella? Rose isn't being as cold-hearted and selfish as you may think. Remember, when it comes to human beings, there is always more than what meets the eye."

With that, she left the room, leaving me with uneasy chills down my spine.

**_~*~Later~*~_**

I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. My eyes popped open and I dazily looked around. Everything was as it was before I had fallen asleep. I was still at Edward's bed side, and I was still clutching his hand. The slightly rapid heartbeats that flashed across the machine that was hooked up to him comforted me. Also the fact that I could hear his soft breaths through his slightly parted lips.

I almost forgot about the strange hand until my name was called.

"Bella?"

I turned around. It was just Carlisle.

"Oh...hi," was my only raspy response.

"Hi sweetie," he said softly, almost sadly.

"Is everything alright?" Only after I asked did I realize what a stupid question that was.

"Well, besides the obvious, yes Bella, everything is okay."

"Oh," was all I could say. I began to turn back around when Carlisle began to speak again, but very quickly. Almost too quickly.

"Bella, I've found a blood match for Edward."

My heart almost stopped. I jumped up from my chair so fast it tipped over backwards.

"Really?" I said excitedly.

"Yes, but..."

"But what?"

"He died this morning, right after the blood was taken. His heart gave out from old age."

"Oh..." I felt so sorry for whoever that person was.

"Will the blood still be effective, though?" I asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"If we hurry, but I came to tell that - "

"Then hurry!" I said, cutting him off, "Please! We don't have time to waste!"

"But Bella - "

"Please, Carlisle!"

He sighed and walked towards the door. "I'll be right back with my crew, but I'll need you to step out until we're through, alright?"

I nodded quickly and told him to hurry again before the door closed with him on the other side.

Turning towards Edward, I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, ignoring the blush that spread over my entire face.

"Don't worry, Edward," I whispered, not sure if I was comforting him, or myself. "Everything is going to be okay."

**-o-**

Hours later I found myself back in the bed I was originally in, with my parents hovering close behind as I choked down a cup of tea, worrying about Edward.

"Its been forever," I murmured, "When can I see him?"

My mother sighed and sat down at my side, running her fingers through my hair. "Oh, honey. I know you care about him, but everything will be fine, you'll see. Edward will be okay."

I rested my head on her shoulder as a few tears slipped out. My dad made an excuse to step out, since all this mushiness and his only daughter gushing over a boy was very awkward for him. I didn't blame him. I'd probably do the same.

A few minutes later, the door opened. My head shot up, for I was expected Carlisle, with news that Edward was okay and awake and I could see him right away. But rather, it was the last person I wanted to see - Rosalie.

"Rosalie?" I said disbelievingly. Then suddenly my voice took on a murderous tone. "What do you want?"

"Izzy!" My mom looked at me in shock. It was obvious she knew why I was mad, she was just one of those people who could always be sweet and nice, even if she was angry.

"Mrs. Swan, could you excuse us for a second, please? I'd like to speak with Isabella," Rosalie said in a tired voice. Not at all what I expected from her, but it still angered me.

"Oh, sure, honey," my mom said sweetly (what I tell you?) and got down from the bed and stepped towards the door.

I couldn't even open my mouth to protest before my mom was out the door and most likely down the hall.

I gritted my teeth and slammed the cup down on the table side. "Well?" I snapped icily when she said and did nothing. I noticed that she didn't look much better than she did hours ago. Her clothes were changed, but it was nothing but a somewhat fitted sweatsuit. Probably the only kind she owned. No makeup was on her face, and she had bags under her eyes. And her tangled golden hair was wrapped in a simple ponytail bobbing from the top of her head down to her shoulders. And yet, she still looked gorgeous.

"Bella - "

"It's Isabella," I growled, not wanting her to call me that name. From now on, only Edward could and would be allowed to call me that.

She sighed and leaned against the door as if all her strength was slowly draining from her. "Isabella, can I talk to you, please? I'm afraid I haven't done a very good job of it before."

I scoffed.

I noticed that she was wearing a simple pair of sneakers as she walked towards my bed. It seemed almost unreal for sneakers to touch her feet. All I've ever seen her wear was heels. I've never even in a seen her in a pair of ballet flats, let alone sneakers.

"Isabella, please, here me out."

My eyes flickered towards hers and I met her gaze. Her usually pretty crystal blue eyes were now cloudy with exhaustion. She looked very worn out, and it was clear on her face.

I began to relax a little from my tense state and just stared - or rather glared questioningly - at her.

"Talk," I said flatly, feeling a sense of deja vu.

"Isabella, I never meant any true harm to you, or Edward. All it was was stupid jealousy. That's all I've ever felt towards you. I may be labeled as pretty, but that's _all _I've ever been labeled. But look at you. You're smart, witty when you want to be, sensible, responsible and...and you're pretty, too. And I was very jealous of you because...," she sighed, "because Edward liked you more than me."

I still stared at her, but my mind was racing a mile of minute trying to process what she was saying.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered quietly.

She scoffed out a laugh. "Seriously, Isabella, I didn't automatically have feelings for Emmett. I used to consider Edward good-looking. I know that sounds weird considering we're brother and sister, and I'm older than him, but its true. I used to have a tiny crush on Edward. And it angered me that he used to just ignore me whenever we weren't fighting or arguing and showed you so much affection and attention. I wanted what you had, but I knew that could never happen. People can't just switch bodies. Its impossible."

I ached to tell her how wrong she was, but I kept my mouth shut and continued to listen, my scowl fading until it was nothing more than an uneasy frown.

She continued. "When I became aquainted with Tanya and those other skanks I hung out with, my only goal was to bring you down to your knees. I know that sounds cold hearted and malicious , and it is, but its just how I felt at the time."

My frown deepened.

"Anyways, I knew that Edward wouldn't ever be mine, but it all turned out alright. Emmett has been more than a perfect gentleman to me from day one and I love him to death. But - for some reason - that just wasn't enough. I still wanted what you had, so I began to bully the both of you. You at school and Edward at home. Ever notice that he sometimes looked miserable when he came to school in the morning?"

I did, and I nodded ever so slightly. I always thought he just hated school. I never expected that he was being mistreated at home as Rosalie described.

"Look, Isabella, I'm not asking you to be friends with me, to like me, or to even accept my apology, but know this - I do mean what I say when I say I'm very sorry. I should have never been blinded by stupid jealousy. You're a good person, Isabella. And I hope - if Edward makes it - that you and him have a great life together. He really loves you, you know."

I blushed, but at the mention of Edward's life, I remembered something.

"Wait a minute, Rosalie. If you care about Edward so much, why didn't you give him the blood?"

She looked down at the floor and I could've swore I saw tears swimming in her eyes. Her mouth sealed shut and I became worriedly confused.

"Rosalie, what's going on?"

She turned towards the door and opened it, ready to walk out as she muttered;

"Have a great life, Isabella. And take care of yourself."

Before I could get another word out, she was gone.

**-o-**

It was late at night when Carlisle finally came into my room. I almost jumped out the bed I was so anxious.

"Well?" I said quickly. "How is Edward?"

"The transfusion went well, Bella, but..."

"But what?" I said impatiently.

"Even though we removed the bullet...it still went through his stomach and - "

"I thought you fixed that!" I protested, the tears gathering in my eyes.

"We did, honey, but...the bullet reached his spine as well."

I waited for him to continue as I held my breath.

"Bella, Edward's going to live, but...but I'm afraid..."

"Carlisle, please..." I was becoming hysterical for what felt like the umpteenth time. Grabbing my shoulders, Carlisle stared straight into my eyes and firmly stated;

"Bella, he's paralyzed."

And with that, I fainted.

**Its about mother effin time I updated! I swear to God the ppl on TV don't lie. High School is a mess! Lol jeezzz. Anyways here you guys go. I'm working on the next part as we speak and I promise it will be out ASAP. Sooner than that if possible. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. Enjoy and leave those reviews I oh so love :) **

**-Twilightlover1518 xoxo  
**


	33. I feel like I need a diaper and a rattle

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

**-o-**

**Edward**

**-o-**

I'm not really sure I could explain what exactly what I was feeling or what exactly I was going through at the moment. In fact, I wasn't sure if it really was a moment, or longer - maybe hours, maybe days. Hell, it could've been a full week for all I knew. I seriously hoped it hadn't been as long as a week, though.

Don't get me wrong, I was perfectly aware of my surroundings. I was in a hospital, hooked up to some annoying beeping machines that could only be a heart monitor and some other stuff. I couldn't really feel anything, especially from my waist down, but I didn't really care about that. I was probably just stiff from laying here so long.

I could hear, too, but I wish I could go without. Well, its not like I would like/want to be deaf, its just that...well... Bella. I hated that she was crying so much, especially over me. All I wanted to do was grab her and crush her to me, hugging her so hard there would be no air left in her lungs. And then, I would kiss her - something I've wanted to do for I don't know long. And not a stupid kiss on the cheek or forehead. Oh no, no, no. This kiss would be a special full-on-the-lips kiss with everything I had.

I sighed. Well, mentally I did. I couldn't seem to control my body at the moment, which was annoying. I heard my mom and my dad come in and out, talking and - in my mom's case - crying and fussing over me like I was a baby again. Well...a baby in a hospital because the baby was shot by his deranged fake girlfriend's brother who was a drunk and drug-addict.

Somehow, I don't think that qualifies as the same...

Anyways, I was ready to give up anything just to see and hold Bella again. I knew we were ourselves again, and I was dying to see her beautiful face instead of just staring at mine like a huge mirror like I used too.

My heart lurched in my chest and the heart monitor spiked. For a second I thought I was about to go into cardiac arrest, but then I realized the soft warmth encased in my hand. And then, I heard her sweet voice, and it made sense why my heart was going so fast.

"Hey Edward," she whispered, sounding like she had been crying for a while. My heart ached as it pounded.

_Please don't cry, Bella. I'm alright, see? I just...can't wake up right now. But I'm alright. Please stop crying _I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't. I couldn't even squeeze her hand back.

"I know you'd think I've been a huge cry-baby these past few hours, and I would agree with you." She tried to laugh but it was a failed attempt.

_Of course I don't think you're a cry baby, Bella. _I thought sadly.

"Why did it have to be you? Why couldn't we just be ourselves? Why couldn't it _really _be me who got shot? Tell me, Edward. Wake up and tell me!"

My heart burst open at her words, and all I could think as a response was; _Oh Bella..._

I was kind of, sort of, not really but still glad that my eyes were glued shut, because it would've been kind of awkward explaining why I had tears i my eyes. I only prayed that none would slip out and trickle down my face.

I heard my room door open and heard the familiar clicking of shoes. Though both of my sisters wore heels, I knew that since Rosalie's legs were really long - or at least, longer than Alice's - she took really long steps. Alice, on the other hand, was very petite, in size and in everything she did. So, she took small steps.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I'm either a really bored kid or just a freakish stalker. Personally, I would bet on 'bored kid' if I were you.

I couldn't really process what was going on, since my brain had a bad habit of shutting off and on at random times, which meant I could become unconscious at any moment - totally not fun.

By time my brain decided that enough was enough, I felt lips on my forehead. For a split second, I thought it was Bella, but I heard the sound of heels and I felt a very tiny hand slipping from mine. It must've just been Alice.

I mentally sighed - well, more like groaned with annoyance, but whatever, sigh will do - and tried desperately to make my body parts work. In fact, I was so busy trying to move, I almost missed what Alice said to Bella.

"And Bella? Rose isn't being as cold-hearted and selfish as you may think. Remember, when it comes to human beings, there is always more than what meets the eye."

I heard the door close and the sound of fading heels. What was that all about? What did Rosalie do? Knowing my sister, it probably wasn't anything that should be rewarded.

It was quiet for a really long time before I felt a soft, damp...something lay in my palm. After some really hard thinking, I could only come up with the only plausible explanation - wow, nerd much? - Bella was laying on my hand. Judging by how quiet it was and the fact that Bella snores when she sleeps, I guessed that's exactly what was going on.

I tried to picture Bella in my head, how it looked as she laid on my annoyingly limp hand, crying herself to sleep. I really didn't like the way that fantasy - or rather nightmare - looked.

I really wanted to stay conscious, to savor the moment, but my brain decided that it was nighty-night time again, and I was out like a light.

When my brain clicked on again, I realized that my dad was now in the room and he was telling Bella something. I wasn't sure, since I was late coming in, but whatever it was, she seemed really happy about it.

I listened closer, but I only heard the last bit.

"Then hurry!" Bella said urgently.

"But Bella - " Carlisle was protesting for some reason. What was going on in his head? God, I wish I could read minds...

"Please, Carlisle!" she pleaded.

He sighed. "I'll be right back with my crew, but I'll need you to step out until we're through, alright?"

_Through with what, Dad? What are you talking about? Why does Bella have to leave? I don't want her to go._

I was cut off my seemingly endless string of questions as I felt warm lips on my cheek. My mind reeled. I didn't hear any heels, Carlisle left...I don't think that was Esme..._definitely _not a nurse...then...was that...?

"Don't worry, Edward," Bella whispered, "Everything is going to be okay."

With that, she left me alone. But I wish she had stayed for a second longer, for she would've seen my heart monitor rise and my stiff lips twitch into an almost-smile.

**-o-**

I woke up - I think - some time later. I wasn't sure what it was that knocked me out in the first place, but I'm guessing it had something to do with some sort of drugs. I felt so...heavy. I had no idea why, but I did. I was exhausted, too, as if I hadn't slept for ages. I still felt numb from the waist down, but that was the least of my problems at the moment.

Where was Bella? How long had I been out? What did Carlisle mean? And most importantly, _where was Bella?_

My head began to pound and I groaned - then froze. That groan didn't feel mental...was I...

I tried again. I pictured my lips opening and a groan escaping, and I heard it. Not inside my head, but coming from my lips. I felt a moist pressure on my forehead. It felt like a warm washcloth.

"Edward? Honey, can you hear me?"

_Only since forever. Help me wake up! _I wanted to moan, but I thought against it and let out another soft groan. I recognized the smell of flowers and vanilla. It was my mom - Esme. She caressed my cheek and encouraged me to wake up.

When my upper torso parts - arms, fingers, lips, eyebrows - began to twitch, she ran to get Dad. I was dead beat by time I heard Carlisle beside me

"Edward, buddy? Can you open your eyes for me? Can you squeeze my hand?"

_I can barely open my eyes! Don't be so greedy of my efforts, Pop! _I thought sarcastically. Instead, a loud huff of effort escaped my lips and I sort of...arched upwards. It was as if I was inside - ironically - someone else's body and I was trying to escape, but I had to put up a fight to do so.

Finally, in a voice that was so dry and raspy I almost didn't recognize it, I croaked; "Dad..."

"Oh thank God!" Esme cried - probably literally - joyously, covering my slightly sweaty face with kisses.

_Aw, Mom, cut it out! _I wanted to say, but all that came out was; "Ma..."

A painful cough erupted from my chest and I began to ache all over. Well, all over being the upper half of my body. For some reason, i was still numb below. Probably because I was laying down in this stiff bed for so long.

"It's alright, buddy. Easy now," Carlisle murmured, gently setting me in a sitting position that felt...weird for some reason. 00000000

"Wa...ter...," I groaned hoarsely.

"Oh, of course! I'll be right back, Esme can you keep an eye on him, please?"

"Carlisle, he's my baby, of course I can!" Esme protested, though she sounded kinda weak with her snappy comment. I felt her palm my cheek again, cooing soft words like I really was a baby.

"Mom..." I murmured, completely drained.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Stop...baby...ing...me."

It was silent for a second before she let out a soft laugh. "Oh, Edward, you'll always be my baby. I know you don't like it but...I'm just so happy you're alright. Oh, Edward don't ever scare me again, do you hear me?"

_Loud and clear, Ma. You're right next to my ear, remember? _But all I said was; "Mhmm."

Dad came back with the water, but he said he wouldn't give me any until I opened my eyes and let him see if they were still dilated. A shudder past through me as I recalled what it looked like to stare at my real self as the bullet pierced through me. My eyes were wide and drained of color, completely gray and somewhat lifeless.

If my throat didn't hurt so much, I would pass on the water due to nausea.

"Dad...please," I begged. I was too tired. I wanted to keep them closed for now.

"Bella's here," he said.

And that's all it took for me to half kill myself just to get one eye open. "Where?" I asked once I got the other one loose and open.

"Never fails," he chuckled.

"Dad!"

"I'm sorry, but I need to check them. I'll get Bella soon enough, don't worry. She's been asking about you non-stop since she first woke up early yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"It's 2 a.m., Edward. So yes, tomorrow is today and today is yesterday."

_... _

"..."

Instead of trying to figure out what he just said, I quickly grabbed the cup of water out his hand and gulped it down as fast as I could, which resulted in my coughing and spluttering and choking on half of it, but I was too thirsty to care. I still gulped it down.

"Edward, stop!"

I was so wrapped up in being thirsty, I didn't notice that my stomach was going through a - shudder - PMS faze. I was beginning to have serious cramps and nausea.

I moaned and dropped the empty cup as I clutched my stomach.

"What that f - "

"Watch your mouth! And that's what you get for not listening to me," Carlisle scolded as he rummaged through his bag for God knows what.

"Oh, baby. Where does it hurt?"

_I'd rather not say, Ma. It's sort of a...girlish phobia I've developed while trapped inside my best friend's body for a couple months. Oh, don't worry I'll explain later. _I wanted to reply, but instead I said; "Stomach."

"Here, take some of these. It will numb the pain. The area around and your stomach in general are extremely fragile right now, Edward. You'll have to eat light and take it easy. Do you understand?"

I nodded quickly and downed the pills in a single swallow. A shudder of disgust ripped through me as I gagged.

"What's that? Chalk in pill form?"

"He seems normal enough, Carlisle. Do you really need to take more tests? Can't he rest? I don't like those bags under his eyes. Please, Carlisle?"Esme pleaded in a sweet-ish manner that really didn't help my nausea.

Carlisle pursed his lips for a second and then sighed. "Alright, rest for a bit and let the medicine do its work. I'll come back later, okay?"

Suddenly, I remembered something. "Wait, Dad," I called after him. Esme looked back for a second, came back over to my bed, kissed me on the forehead, said she loved me very much with tears still brimming in her eyes and then left.

Total mom drama, I know.

"Yes?" He asked patiently, looking relieved, worried, scared, happy and upset all at once.

I stared into my dad's blue eyes and blond hair and facial features and realized how randomly weird it was that Jasper and Rosalie actually kinda looked like him a little tiny bit. And I looked a tiny bit like Esme and Alice looked kind of a lot like Grandma Lucille, Carlisle's mom.

I realized that if I didn't make it, it would crush them - Carlisle and Esme, I mean. Not sure about my siblings, as I've said before, but still. _Somebody _was bound to miss me. I know Bella would...

I sighed and almost forgot about what I wanted to ask about when I accidentally knocked over a hard mug off the table next to my bed and it landed on my leg. Normally, that probably would've hurt a little bit, but I felt...nothing. Not a pins-and-needles feeling that comes from numb limbs when you press on them or anything. Just...nothing.

"Edward, what's the matter?" Wrapped up in confusion, I almost forgot about Carlisle.

He must've seen the some-what panic-stricken expression I felt plastered to my face. "Dad..." I croaked. "About that numbness..."

**~*~Later~*~**

I was staring blankly at the far wall as I heard my room door being opened. The sound of small feet padding against the freezing linoleum barely registered in my head. I felt like I was dead - I wish I was dead.

It would've been better than knowing that -

"Edward?" A small voice whispered shyly.

I seriously almost didn't recognize the tiny voice. It seemed sweet, though. Probably belonged to a girl - or just a really feminine sounding boy. Most likely a girl. I heard the voice again not to long after the first time, and I decided that it - _she _- was definitely a girl.

"E-Edward? Can you hear me? Say something, please!"

Now, believe me, it would've been kinda funny if I wasn't so...dead, but as I slowly turned around, my neck creaked as if I was the tin man or something. When my eyes finally connected with two, large, beautiful brown orbs, I finally realized who was talking. Though I wasn't entirely not-depressed yet, I was still ecstatic to see her after what felt like forever.

"Bella," I whispered in relief and - yeah, you guessed it - joy.

My arms shot out from under the sheets and I spread them wide open. She automatically ran into them and nearly squeezed me half to death. But I didn't mind, I was squeezing her pretty hard, too.

"Oh God, Bella," I murmured as I buried my head into her thick strawberry-scented hair. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she whispered in a watery voice. I took her arms from around me and held her at arms length. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh come on, that won't do," I said gently, wiping her tears away with my thumbs as I caressed her warm - because of the blush I missed so much, obviously - face. I smiled crookedly at her and she laughed, too, despite herself.

"I heard you, you know," I said softly.

She paled a bit. "What do you mean?"

I leaned over, grabbed her hand, and led her towards my bed and picked her up - she was really lightweight - and placed her on my lap.

"All those times you came to talk to me while...while I was out of commission. I really wish you didn't cry so much. I thought you were going to shrivel up so much water was coming out of you." I tried to tease but we both looked and felt sad - and in Bella's case, embarrassed - about it.

I tucked her hair behind her ears and cupped her cheek, making her face me. Her face was bright red.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bell. I didn't mean any harm."

"I know," she sighed, resting her head on my shoulder. Even though I thought of it extremely awkward before, I easily wrapped my arms around her small waist and hugged her close to me. No awkwardness whatsoever.

"You know, don't you?" she said after a long while of pained silence.

"Yeah," I whispered, somehow losing the ability to raise my voice to normal levels anymore.

She raised her head and stared into my eyes. Her eyes were like gold crystals through the tears that clouded her vision. Even upset she looked like the most beautiful thing in the world to me. Suddenly, she was becoming blurry.

I quickly turned away and rubbed furiously at my eyes. "Sorry, stuff in my eye," I said quickly. "They must not dust in here often."

I know it was lame, but...come on, can you blame me?

Suddenly my hands were being pulled away from my face and the warmth of Bella's hand on my cheek startled me into staring right into her eyes again, without her having to force me.

"Edward," she murmured softly, "It's alright."

My eyes clouded quickly and I completely fell apart.

Her arms were around me and holding me closely as I held on to her, leaning my head on her shoulder as we both sobbed heavily.

"I didn't want it to be this way, Bella," I wailed like a baby.

"Shh, I know, I know, its okay, it's going to be alright." she shifted and began to rock us both back and forth, trying to calm me down even though she was upset, too.

And as we both sat there, rocking back and forth and crying like babies that were denied an all-you-can-eat candy fest, I couldn't help but feel a little bit a hope. I may have been paralyzed from the waist down, but...something...something inside me felt like...this wasn't going to be permanent. That maybe...just maybe...I would someday walk again.

**I can't believe the twist this story has taken. All by itself, too. Lol smart story...Anyways here you guys go! I told you it was gonna be ASAP :) Enjoy and leave me some reviews, purty please :) **

**-Twilightlover1518 xoxox  
**


	34. Please forgive me AN

**Walk a mile in my shoes**

**Hey everyone :(**

**Sorry this isn't a chap. I hate when others do this and I hate when I do this but **

**I felt the need to explain why I couldn't keep the chapters coming. **

**Anyways lately I've been feeling horribly sick and when I say sick I mean 102 degree fever, vomiting sick.**

**Yeah, that bad. **

**Anyways the only reason why I'm - somewhat - awake is because I'm doped up on Tylenol and my stomach is evil :(**

**So...I promise you as soon as I'm feeling a tiny bit better I'll bring out the next chapter, okay?**

**Thanks for being so patient, luv u guys :)**

**-Twilightlover1518 xoxox  
**


End file.
